Una noche no es suficiente
by mepi
Summary: La abogada Isabella Swan llevaba años reprimiendo la fantasía de acostarse con un desconocido, pues estaba a punto de casarse despues aceptaria su vida predecible hasta que se presento un sexi hombre Con aquellos vaqueros y su cinturón de herramientas
1. Prologo

Los personajes no pertenecen ni la historia yo solo juego con ella.

* * *

Prólogo

* * *

No había muy buenas perspectivas. Cuando Isabella Swan se sentó en un bar del centro de Phoenix para esperar a sus amigas Alice y Rosalie, comenzó lo que, últimamente, se había convertido en su juego favorito: fingir que trataba de seducir a alguien solo por el sexo.

Si tuviera el descaro de insinuarse a un desconocido, lo que no era el caso, ¿habría alguien en aquel bar por el que ella se pudiera sentir interesada? Aquella noche no. El individuo en cuestión debía tener unas ciertas características. Para empezar, tenia que ser robusto, guapo y moreno. Aquello era parte de la fantasía.

Últimamente, las aventuras sexuales y de otro tipo habían dominado sus pensamientos. De niña, había tenido una cierta vena temeraria, pero sus padres habían estado a punto de divorciarse cuando ella tenía diez años y, después de eso, había decidido que la seguridad era mucho más importante que la aventura. La rebeldía adolescente no había existido para ella. Había ido a la facultad de Derecho para agradar tanto a su padre como a su madre y se había centrado exclusivamente en su carrera. Había tenido pocas relaciones con los hombres y ninguna de ellas se había visto envuelta por una ardiente pasión.

Sin embargo, tras haber cumplido los treinta aquel mismo año, algo parecía haberse despertado en ella. Aparentemente, había sido buena durante demasiado tiempo porque, de repente, estaba corriendo riesgos deliberadamente en el trabajo y buscando emociones en su tiempo libre. El mes anterior, se había ido a hacer un descenso por los rápidos de un río y el sábado se había decidido a probar el paracaidismo y la caída libre.

De esas aventuras podía hablar con sus amigas, pero ¿y del sexo con un desconocido? De eso se podía olvidar. A pesar de conocer a Alice Brandon desde el instituto y a Rosalie Hale desde la facultad, Isabella no estaba dispuesta a revelarles sus fantasías. Las dos eran algo conservadoras y tratarían de convencerla para que se olvidara del tema.

Rosalie entró en el bar en primer lugar.

—¡Hola! —exclamó, mientras colgaba la chaqueta sobre el respaldo de la silla. Se sentó tras meter el maletín debajo de la mesa—. ¡Vaya! Hace mucho calor aquí, ¿no?

—Te estaba esperando.

—Tuve que quedarme hasta más tarde —explicó Rosalie—. Bueno, parece que sigues de una sola pieza. ¿Saltaste el sábado o te rajaste?

—Salté. Fue maravilloso. Es una pena que sea tan caro.

—Dios Santo, yo no saltaría de un avión ni aunque me pagaran.

—Ojalá me pagaran a mí —comentó Isabella, al recordar la adrenalina que sintió al saltar al vacío—. Sería estupendo.

—Te estás volviendo completamente majareta — dijo Rosalie, con una sonrisa que no lograba ocultar su preocupación—. A mí se me pone la carne de gallina solo con pensar que te lanzaste desde aquel avión.

—Era completamente seguro. Escucha, el especial de la «hora feliz» es el cóctel margarita de frambuesa. Pidamos una jarra para las tres.

—Eso me suena mucho mejor que lo del paracaidismo.

—Porque nunca lo has probado —replicó Isabella mientras hacía una indicación a la camarera para hacerle su pedido.

—Ni pienso hacerlo. Estoy segura de que a Jacob le daría un ataque, por no hablar de tus padres.

—No se lo he dicho.

—¿Que no se lo has dicho a tus padres?

—Ni a Jacob.

—Claro. Así fue como te saliste con la tuya. Bueno, puedo entender que no se lo dijeras a tus padres para que no les diera un ataque, dado que te protegen demasiado, pero a Jacob le dijiste lo del descenso en balsa, ¿por qué no esto?

—Porque no se tomó bien lo del descenso en balsa… así que ¿por qué crear problemas?

—¿No te parece que debería saber que te estás convirtiendo en una aventurera? —le preguntó Rosalie—. ¿Qué es lo siguiente? ¿El puenting?

—Tal vez, pero no importa. Cuando Jacob y yo nos vayamos a vivir juntos, dejaré este tipo de cosas. Por eso me estoy desquitando ahora.

—No sé si las cosas serán así exactamente.

—Claro que sí. Esto es una fase, nada más. Muy pronto, yo… Mira, aquí viene Alice.

Saludó a su amiga, que era rubia como Isabella, aunque llevaba el cabello muy corto. Isabella se alegraba mucho de que sus dos amigas hubieran simpatizado cuando las presentó, hacía ya diez años. Su amistad había durado desde entonces. Habían llegado incluso a vivir juntas, pero Alice y Rosalie habían decidido más tarde irse con sus novios. Alice aún seguía con el suyo, pero Rosalie no. Sin embargo no le había sugerido a Isabella que vivieran juntas ya que todas esperaban que esta se mudara con Jacob cuando terminara su alquiler.

Isabella también lo esperaba. El tiempo había pasado volando y sus padres querían tener nietos. Ella era la única candidata para dárselos, lo que estaba bien, dado que siempre se había imaginado que tendría un marido e hijos. Últimamente, había encontrado que necesitaba aquella clase de estabilidad. Solo tenía que conseguir superar aquella fase de ansia de aventuras, aunque el sexo con un desconocido estaba consiguiendo colocarse en lo más alto de su lista de cosas pendientes.

—¿Qué tal te suena una jarra de margarita? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Genial —respondió Alice, que era representante de publicidad del Arizona Republic, mientras trataba de meter el maletín debajo de la mesa solo con la mano derecha. Tenía la izquierda metida en el bolsillo.

Rosalie no pareció darse cuenta, pero Isabella sí.

—¿Qué te pasa, Alice?

—Nada —respondió Alice, con aspecto inocente—. ¿Qué tal te fue lo de la caída libre?

—Sorprendente —dijo Isabella mirando la mano derecha de su amiga—. Bonita manicura.

—Gracias —contestó Alice—. Me gusta el color magenta —añadió, aunque solo mostró los dedos de la mano derecha. La izquierda seguía metida en el bolsillo.

—Venga, Alice. Cuéntanoslo todo —le ordenó Isabella.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Alice se sacó la mano del bolsillo y les mostró un reluciente diamante.

—¡Jasper me ha pedido que me case con él!

El caos estalló en la mesa cuando las tres amigas comenzaron a abrazarse entre gritos y lágrimas de alegría. Alice era la primera de las tres en prometerse.

—Isabella, tú eres la siguiente —dijo Alice algún tiempo después, cuando empezaron la segunda jarra de margarita.

—Ya lo veremos.

A pesar de todo, Isabella pensaba lo mismo. Aunque había tenido cuidado de no prometerle exclusividad a Jacob, no había salido con nadie más desde hacía un tiempo. Jacob quería que se fuera a vivir con él y, después de eso, conociendo a Jacob, el siguiente paso sería el compromiso. El de Alice se acercaba mucho más al concepto de matrimonio de lo que lo había estado nunca.

Sin duda, había llegado la hora de comprometerse. Mientras se imaginaba una vida con Jacob, supo de repente lo que tenía que hacer. Antes de acceder a olvidarse de todos los demás, quería tener una aventura que superara a todas las que había tenido hasta entonces: un encuentro sexual con un perfecto desconocido.

* * *

Esta es otra adaptacion que realizo espero que sea de su agrado.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes no pertenecen ni la historia yo solo juego con ella.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Capítulo 1

O entonces o nunca. Traynor y Sizemore, el bufete para el que trabajaban tanto Jacob como Isabella, había enviado al primero a Suiza durante seis días. Aquello le dejaba vía libre a Isabella para poder realizar su fantasía de tener relaciones sexuales con un desconocido sin que su novio lo descubriera.

Aunque no estaba rompiendo ningún acuerdo entre ellos, no quería tener relaciones sexuales con nadie si él estaba cerca. Aquel viaje a Suiza era como una invitación para que Isabella pudiera terminar aquel deseo. Por supuesto, sentía miedo, pero aquello era precisamente parte de la excitación.

También la excitaba mucho la idea de elegir a un compañero sexual que no hubiera conocido antes y que no volvería a ver jamás. Desgraciadamente, había ido a despedir a Jacob el día anterior a las siete y, tras haber pasado casi veinticuatro horas, no había hecho progreso alguno para alcanzar su objetivo. Los preservativos que se había metido en el bolso para una aventura salvaje seguían allí, intactos.

Desde la ventana de su despacho, se había pasado casi media hora mirando a un tipo muy guapo que estaba trabajando con una de las cuadrillas que estaban reparando la calle. Acababa de armarse de valor para bajar y hablar con él cuando el hombre se detuvo para escupir una buena porción de tabaco de mascar sobre la calle. A continuación, el cartero le había parecido una posibilidad hasta que se había dado cuenta de que llevaba alianza. Su mala suerte había continuado cuando el guapo musculoso con el que estableció contacto visual a la hora de almorzar se reunió con su pareja homosexual poco después.

Como se había pasado el día tratando de encontrar un guapo desconocido, su eficacia para realizar su trabajo se había recortado mucho. Había borrado un archivo de mucho valor del disco duro mientras se dejaba llevar por sus ensoñaciones sobre el sexo y, por eso, seguía atrapada frente a su escritorio después de pasarse horas tratando de reconstruirlo por medio de sus notas manuscritas.

Si dejaba aquella fijación sobre el tema del guapo desconocido nadie se enteraría… No, maldición. No quería olvidarlo. Si lo hacía, acabaría como Meryl Streep en Los puentes de Madison. Preferiría sucumbir a la tentación antes de la boda, y no años después, cuando probablemente el sentimiento de culpabilidad terminaría con ella.

De camino al aeropuerto, Jacob le había recordado que, cuando regresara a finales de semana, esperaba que Isabella le diera una respuesta sobre lo de vivir juntos. En realidad, él era un buen partido. Estaba a punto de que le hicieran socio del bufete. Trabajaba mucho mejor que ella, y también sabía besarle mejor el trasero a los jefes. Sin embargo, en la cama, no era particularmente imaginativo.

Le había prometido a Isabella que, cuando ella llevara sus pertenencias a su lujoso apartamento, se transformaría en un amante más espontáneo. A Isabella le parecía posible. Algunas personas necesitaban seguridad para soltarse. En realidad, tal vez no importaba que Jacob fuera más impulsivo sexualmente. Ella no quería darle demasiada Importancia a aquel rasgo.

Había salido con suficientes hombres como para saber que nunca encontraría a nadie con el que fuera más compatible que con Jacob. Efectivamente, eran muy compatibles en todo… excepto en el hecho de que a él no le gustaba correr riesgos ni le iban las fantasías sexuales. Le había asegurado que no tenía fantasía alguna y que no las necesitaba ni comprendía a las personas que sí las deseaban. Aquello había cerrado inmediatamente la boca de Isabella.

Considerando su actitud, no estaba dispuesta a contarle la fantasía que se había apoderado de ella desde que tenía dieciocho años. Aquel había sido el año en el que Michael Keaton, como Batman, había entrado por la ventana abierta del apartamento a oscuras de Kim Bassinger. Isabella recordaba perfectamente la oleada de deseo que había experimentado mientras estaba sentada en el cine. ¿Qué se sentiría si un hombre anónimo entraba en su dormitorio? Quería que aquel deseo se convirtiera en realidad.

Sin embargo, había proseguido siendo una buena chica, tal y como se esperaba de ella. No quería desestabilizar las cosas. El matrimonio de sus padres se había tranquilizado para entonces. A la edad de diez años, Isabella no había comprendido lo que había provocado el problema, pero, más de veinte años después, estaba segura de que otra mujer había formado parte de la ecuación.

Todo eso había terminado. El matrimonio de sus padres era sólido, pero ella había aprendido que las aventuras deben tener lugar antes del matrimonio, antes de crear una familia. Si podía satisfacer su deseo de tener relaciones con un desconocido aquella semana, estaría preparada para darle a Jacob una respuesta el sábado.

Sin embargo, tendría que concentrarse en todo aquello después de haber terminado de recomponer aquel archivo. Tal vez sus fantasías sexuales eran una prioridad, pero lo era aún más mantener su trabajo. No estaba dispuesta a intercambiar la seguridad por la aventura. Quería ambas.

A las siete, ella era la única persona que quedaba en las oficinas. A las siete y media, abrió su escritorio y sacó una barrita energética que sustituiría a la cena. Acababa de dar el primer bocado cuando oyó un fuerte ruido en la recepción.

Podría ser la limpiadora aunque… aquello sonaba más bien como una taladradora. Trató de imaginarse por qué un ladrón podría estar utilizando una taladradora o qué podría haber para robar en la recepción.

Tenía que investigar, pero no quería cometer una estupidez al hacerlo en caso de que hubiera realmente un intruso allí. Lo único que tenía como arma era un paraguas plegable.

Sin embargo, mientras agarraba el mango de plástico del paraguas y se ponía de pie, se acordó que iban a mejorar el sistema telefónico. Una empresa de telefonía iba a instalar el sistema aquella misma noche, cuando todos hubieran terminado de trabajar, para no interferir en el horario normal de trabajo.

Se esforzó por escuchar una conversación que demostrara que los que estaban allí eran los del teléfono, pero no oyó nada. Entonces, se imaginó que sería una persona trabajando en solitario. Sonrió. Volvió a sentarse en su butaca, acariciando distraídamente el mango del paraguas con la mano. Tal vez aquel sería el momento de Michael Keaton…

Se imaginó la escena como si fuera el rodaje de una película. La sexy abogada entra en recepción y… No. Primero, tendría que desabrocharse tres botones de la blusa. Entonces, iría a recepción. Allí, arrodillado sobre el suelo, habría un hombre guapísimo con una camiseta ceñida, unos vaqueros y un cinturón de trabajo alrededor de la cintura.

Ella se aclararía la garganta. Él levantaría la mirada. No. Ella se acercaría a su lado y él levantaría la vista para fijarse en las hermosas piernas que tenía a su lado. Lentamente, seguiría levantando la vista hasta encontrarse con sus verdes ojos. Las palabras no serían necesarias. Él sabría lo que hacer. Y ella le permitiría hacerlo.

En realidad, probablemente el tipo que había en recepción estaría casado, con seis hijos y una barriga cervecera. Probablemente, teniendo en cuenta la suerte que Isabella había tenido aquel día, se trataría de una mujer.

No obstante, se había divertido bastante con aquella fantasía. Mientras no saliera a recepción, podría aferrarse a ella. Sin embargo, tenía que hacer notar su presencia. El memorándum que había recibido decía que todo el personal debía marcharse a las siete. Por tanto, el instalador, o la instaladora, esperaría encontrar vacíos todos los despachos. La presencia de uno podría producirle un sobresalto.

Con un suspiro, dejó el paraguas de nuevo en el cajón, se apartó de su escritorio y se dispuso a explotar la burbuja de su fantasía.

Edward Cullen retiró la tapadera de la centralita para inspeccionar los cables. Parecía que podría soportar las líneas que el cliente le había solicitado sin problema alguno. Había esperado que aquel encargo presentara más dificultad. Se había olvidado de lo mucho que le gustaba la parte manual de aquel negocio.

Y pensar que una vez había deseado que Mercury Communications despegara para que él pudiera contratar a otras personas para hacer las instalaciones… Su sueño se había hecho realidad y lo había dejado a él detrás de un escritorio mientras los demás se llevaban la parte divertida del trabajo. En aquellos momentos, el suyo era seguir ampliando el negocio y mantener contentos a los clientes. Incluso cuando se marchaba de su despacho se sentía obligado a tener el busca encendido en todo momento, por si un cliente tenía una emergencia.

Había construido su negocio basándolo en el servicio personal y, al principio, le había encantado aquel aspecto. Sin embargo, poco a poco, aquel servicio personal había ido terminando con su tiempo libre. Si no trataba con los problemas él mismo, especialmente con los clientes más antiguos, se le acusaba de ser un hombre de éxito que ya no tenía tiempo para ellos.

Para ser sincero, podría haber otros aspectos del negocio de los que no tendría que ocuparse, pero no sabía cómo deshacerse de ellos. Llevaba tanto tiempo ocupándose de todo personalmente que no se podía imaginar dejar que fuera otra persona la que tomara las decisiones. Se dio cuenta de que había creado un monstruo.

Al menos aquella noche, podría divertirse un poco realizando una instalación, aunque probablemente se vería constantemente interrumpido por las llamadas. Se le había asignado aquel trabajo a Lou, pero la esposa de este se había puesto inesperadamente de parto y Lou había tenido que acudir a su lado.

Rápidamente, Edward había aprovechado la oportunidad de instalar el nuevo sistema de Traynor y Sizemore. Debía de haber sonado demasiado alegre por tener que trabajar aquella noche, porque Lou le había preguntado si le ocurría algo.

Efectivamente, así era. Su vida era un desastre y él era el único culpable. Había creado una empresa que controlaba su vida. La habría vendido, pero se había preocupado por cómo trataría a sus empleados el nuevo dueño. Nunca se habría imaginado que el éxito podría resultar tan molesto. Los montones de papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio iban creciendo día a día. Mercury consumía demasiado tiempo de su vida privada, por lo que no tenía ni pasatiempos ni vida social. Sus padres y su hermano le habían dicho cientos de veces que trabajaba demasiado. Él les había prometido que dejaría un poco en manos de los demás, pero solo habían sido promesas vacías.

Si aquella instalación no lo hubiera sacado de su despacho, probablemente seguiría allí, trabajando. En el mercado de las telecomunicaciones se producían innovaciones constantemente y él tenía que estar al día para conseguir que Mercury siguiera siendo competitiva.

Aquella noche podría olvidarse de todo. Solo tenía que ampliar la centralita de Traynor y Slzemore. El silencio del edificio lo tranquilizaba. Irónicamente, para ser un hombre que instalaba teléfonos, había comenzado a odiar el sonido de los malditos aparatos.

En aquellos momentos, cuando ya sabía lo que quería, era demasiado tarde. Su vida perfecta incluiría vivir en una pequeña ciudad, trabajar de nueve a cinco para otra persona y, simplemente, disfrutar de sí mismo en su tiempo libre. Más específicamente, quería disfrutar de su tiempo libre con una mujer especial.

Incluso se había imaginado el aspecto que tendría. Sería una morena de ojos chocolate; le encantaban las morenas con el cabello por debajo de los hombros. No requeriría unas medidas especiales, pero le gustaría que tuviera un cuerpo al que le sentara bien la lencería que él le comprara.

No hacía mucho tiempo había visto una mujer que encajaba con aquella descripción en aquel mismo edificio. La había visto al otro lado de una puerta abierta cuando había ido para hablar con Traynor de la instalación. Ella estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo y no había levantado la vista.

Como la mujer era abogado, satisfaría también así otro de sus requerimientos: sería inteligente. Sin embargo, una sola mirada no podía verificar si tenía o no un cierto sentido aventurero, que era algo que a él le gustaba en una mujer, especialmente en el tema del sexo. Tenía una gran cantidad de fantasías, la mayoría de las cuales no había podido cumplir.

Tal vez estaba pidiéndole demasiado a una única mujer. Tal vez nadie sería capaz de encajar con sus ambiciosas expectativas. De todos modos, nunca lo sabría si no buscaba y, con los requerimientos de su empresa, tenía poco tiempo para hacerlo.

Estaba tan perdido en las ensoñaciones de la mujer perfecta que, cuando alguien comenzó a toser, se sobresaltó y dejó caer el destornillador eléctrico. Al levantar los ojos, no pudo creer la imagen que estos le ofrecían. De pie, al lado de la puerta, estaba su morena de ojos chocolates, la misma mujer que había visto a través de una puerta abierta. Su postura resaltaba una figura propia de una modelo.

Y le estaba sonriendo.

El corazón de Isabella comenzó a latir a toda velocidad. Al otro lado de la recepción, había un carrito cargado de cajas, que, supuestamente, contenían el equipo de la nueva centralita. Sin embargo, las cajas no le interesaban lo más mínimo. El hombre que estaba arrodillado al lado de ellas sí. Tal vez se había estado concentrando tanto para encontrar al perfecto desconocido que lo había hecho aparecer, como si se tratara del genio de una botella.

Fuera como fuera, había ocurrido. Su fantasía se había hecho realidad. Tenía el cabello broniceo y revuelto, los ojos verdes y una mandíbula cuadrada… pero aquello era solo el principio. Ella había solicitado un tipo corpulento, con camiseta y vaqueros, y así era precisamente el que tenía delante. La camiseta no era tan ceñida como a ella le hubiera gustado, pero el torso de aquel hombre proporcionaba un fondo perfecto para el logo de la empresa, un dios griego con alas en los pies. Mercury Communications. Además, aquel hombre no llevaba ninguna alianza en los dedos.

Parecía cumplir todos sus requerimientos, hasta el del cinturón de herramientas alrededor de la cintura. Si el viaje de Jacob a Suiza era una invitación al pecado, la aparición de aquel hombre era como una alfombra roja que la invitaba a dejarse llevar. Sin embargo, tenía que jugar bien sus cartas.

—Hola —dijo, tras aclararse la garganta.

—Hola.

—Recibimos un memorándum sobre el tema de la instalación de teléfonos, pero se me olvidó completamente. Me he quedado hasta un poco más tarde para poder terminar algunas cosas.

—Oh.

El hombre parecía no encontrar las palabras para poder hablar, por lo que Isabella se preguntó si podría mantener relaciones sexuales con un desconocido que no tuviera habilidad para las relaciones sociales. Nunca se había pensado mucho aquel aspecto, porque la conversación no formaba parte de su fantasía.

—Espero no haberlo sobresaltado —prosiguió ella.

—Sí que me ha sobresaltado —replicó él poniéndose de pie—, pero no por la razón que usted cree.

—No estoy segura de saber a lo que se refiere —comentó Isabella, aliviada de ver que el hombre podía pronunciar más de una frase.

—Solo estaba pensando en… No importa. Mire, si estoy interrumpiendo su trabajo, puedo regresar en un par de…

—Dígame en qué estaba pensando —insistió ella. Tenía el presentimiento de que iba a ser algo bueno.

—Va a pensar que es una frase hecha, pero yo no utilizo nunca frases hechas…

—Póngame a prueba.

—Muy bien. Da la casualidad de que, mientras estaba trabajando aquí, estaba imaginándome a mi mujer ideal.

—¿Y me parezco yo en algo a su mujer ideal? —preguntó ella. Tenía la boca húmeda de anticipación.

—A pesar de que lleva el cabello recogido, sí. Es exactamente igual que ella.

Sin darse tiempo para pensar, Isabella levantó una mano y se quitó las dos peinetas que le sujetaban el cabello. Él contuvo el aliento.

—¿Por qué ha hecho eso?

—Porque, mientras estaba en mi despacho trabajando, también estaba pensando en mi hombre ideal.

—Eso resulta algo difícil de creer.

—Pues es cierto.

—¿Está usted diciendo que yo…?

—Sí.

Resultaba sorprendente cómo el simple acto de soltarse el cabello la había excitado, igual que parecía estar excitándolo a él. El gesto había sido más íntimo que si se hubiera quedado completamente desnuda.

—Entonces, los dos estábamos pensando lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

—Eso parece.

Isabella temblaba al pensar en el siguiente paso que tendría que dar. Tendría que ser la que lo diera. Aquel hombre no se atrevería a ir más allá a menos que ella le diera vía libre.

—Los ideales no existen en el mundo real.

—No trate de decirme que esto no es real. Estoy completamente seguro de que no estoy soñando —dijo él, con una sonrisa.

—Tal vez este momento sea real, pero creo que la imagen que los dos tenemos del otro podría estar algo adulterada. Parece que los dos encajamos con el ideal del otro, pero estoy segura de que ninguno de los dos estamos cerca de la perfección.

—Yo nunca he afirmado ser perfecto. Ningún ser humano lo es, ni siquiera usted. Sin embargo, puedo seguir afirmando que se parece mucho a la imagen que llevo metida en la cabeza.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo sobre ti —replicó ella.

—Mira, los dos tenemos trabajo que hacer. ¿Qué te parece si terminamos lo que tenemos que hacer y, cuando lo hayamos hecho, nos vamos a tomar una copa y a descubrir algo más sobre el ot…?

—No.

Él pareció sorprendido por un instante. Entonces, la mirada se le tornó más aguda.

—Estás casada.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Si vamos a tomar una copa y tomamos esa dirección tan convencional, perderemos la oportunidad de crear algo extraordinario ahora.

—¿Estás hablando de lo que yo creo que estás hablando? —preguntó él, tras observarla atentamente durante un Instante.

—Quiero que conste que nunca antes he hecho algo parecido —contestó Isabella. Sentía tensión, pero vio que la excitación brillaba en los ojos de aquel hombre.

Él siguió mirándola. El truco sería lograr convencerlo de que podía confiar en ella cuando no tenía razón alguna para que fuera así.

—Mira, sé lo que piensas. Si alguien lo descubriera, te despedirían, pero te prometo que nadie lo descubrirá. Esto quedará entre tú y yo. Yo también podría meterme en un buen lío, ¿sabes?

—No tanto como yo… Tengo que admitir —comentó él, tras soltar una carcajada—, que lo he considerado durante un momento. Sin importarme que tú seas una abogada que pueda encontrar mil y una maneras de demandarme. Sin importarme que todo por lo que he trabajado se vaya al garete. A pesar de todo, por muy idiota que sea, lo estaba pensando.

El cuerpo de Isabella respondió a aquellas palabras vibrando por las necesidades que atesoraba en su interior. Aún tenía una oportunidad, se dijo.

—Piénsalo un poco más.

—No. Es demasiado peligroso.

—¿Y si te dijera que, durante años, he tenido la fantasía de hacerlo con un desconocido? Mi medio novio me ha pedido que me vaya a vivir con él y pienso hacerlo, pero antes de establecer esa clase de compromiso, quiero…

—¿Dónde está ese medio novio?

—Temporalmente en Suiza, en viaje de negocios.

—Supongo que también es abogado.

—¿Importa eso?

—Sí, claro que importa —respondió él, riendo—. Que me dé una paliza un novio celoso es una cosa, pero acabar en un tribunal y privado de una gran suma de dinero otra muy distinta, por no mencionar el daño que eso le haría a mi reputación. Me estás pidiendo que corra un gran riesgo solo por…

—Por una experiencia inolvidable —lo interrumpió ella—. No me digas que no te has imaginado nunca algo como esto…

—No se trata de eso. La fantasía es una cosa y la realidad otra…

—De eso se trata precisamente. Los dos tenemos la oportunidad de llevar a cabo una fantasía, sin repercusión alguna. Esa oportunidad no se presenta todos los días.

—Creo que no…

—Si no aprovechas esta oportunidad, lo lamentarás toda tu vida…

—Entonces, ¿lo único que quieres de mí es…?

—Este momento. Yo ya he encontrado al hombre de mi vida, que está en Suiza durante unos días. Lo que te pido es que seas mi hombre ahora…

Aquella situación la hacía ser osada. Miró al bulto delator que aquel hombre tenía por debajo del cinturón de herramientas. Al menos, en aquel sentido, se había apuntado una victoria.

En el arte de la persuasión, el sentido de la oportunidad lo era todo. Había que dejar de hablar para que las palabras pudieran surtir su efecto.

—Depende de ti —dijo ella—. Si estás interesado, estaré en mi despacho.

Con eso, se giró lentamente y desapareció por el pasillo, lanzándole una silenciosa invitación con cada uno de los movimientos de sus caderas.

* * *

_**Esta es otra adaptacion que realizo espero que sea de su agrado.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes no pertenecen ni la historia yo solo juego con ella.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Capítulo 2

Mientras observaba cómo ella se marchaba, Edward sintió que tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar. Aquello no podía estar ocurriéndole. Sabía que a los instaladores de teléfonos les encantaba hilar historias de mujeres sedientas de sexo que los esperaban en su lugar de trabajo, pero, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, dichas historias no eran ciertas o los hombres se veían envueltos en una pesadilla con una mujer psicópata. Pero no creía que aquella abogada fuera una psicópata.

Sus rosadas mejillas y sus temblorosas manos le habían dicho que estaba nerviosa. Nerviosa y decidida, del modo en el que una mujer podía estar si tuviera una fantasía sin cumplir y una aburrida monogamia la estuviera esperando para adueñarse de ella. Podía comprenderla.

Desgraciadamente, creía su historia y aquello debería hacer que le fuera fácil tomar una decisión. Servir como fantasía de una noche para luego desaparecer no era su estilo, y mucho menos con una mujer como aquella. Le daba la sensación de que ella podría ser exactamente el tipo de mujer que estaba buscando y precisamente por eso no querría desaparecer.

Por lo tanto, lo mejor que podría hacer sería marcharse de aquel bufete. Regresaría al cabo de unas horas para terminar su trabajo. Después de todo, tras aquella descarga de adrenalina, no iba a dormir mucho.

Entonces, ¿por qué seguía allí? En lo más profundo de su ser, conocía el porqué. Aparte de la evidente tentación sexual, ella representaba un desafío, algo de lo que había carecido en su vida últimamente. Su negocio ya no le proporcionaba aquella clase de excitación. Era simplemente la rutina diaria.

Ella le había dado exactamente una oportunidad para que pudiera hacerle cambiar de opinión sobre lo de irse a vivir con su novio. Si conseguía que así fuera, podría pasar a la fase número dos y convencerla de que era precisamente Edward el hombre que necesitaba. De repente, vio su vida tal y como la había imaginado. Una esposa, un hogar y una familia como la que él había tenido en su Infancia. Sus padres no hacían más que preguntarle sobre su vida amorosa, o, más bien, la falta de la misma. Estarían encantados de saber que había encontrado a la mujer de sus sueños.

Además, le daba la sensación de que aquella mujer lo obligaría a reducir su volumen de trabajo. Necesitaba desesperadamente una compañera que lo sacara de la rutina, porque no podría conseguirlo él solo. Lo único que tenía que hacer para conseguirlo era derrotar al novio de aquella mujer.

Ella probablemente ni siquiera consideraría que Edward podría ser un adversarlo para un abogado que era tan importante como para tener que ir a Suiza de viaje de negocios. Podría decirle que era el dueño de Mercury Communications e igualar aquella situación, pero estaba acostumbrado a trabajar en desventaja. De hecho, funcionaba mejor cuando tenía las posibilidades en contra.

Además, sentía que el novio estaba también en desventaja. Si él hubiera sido capaz de que las sábanas ardieran cada vez que se acostaba con su abogada, ella no estaría buscando una aventura sexual en el momento en el que él se marchaba de la ciudad. Edward tenía muchas probabilidades de ganarle en el terreno sexual, especialmente por la fantasía que ella había elegido.

¿Significaba todo aquello que estaba considerando seriamente la proposición que ella le había hecho? Si le hablaba a cualquiera de lo ocurrido, podría arruinar su reputación en un instante. La responsabilidad por el bienestar de sus empleados le pesaba en la conciencia.

Pensó en cómo lo había mirado mientras esperaba que se decidiera. Su instinto le decía que, probablemente, no hablaría con nadie de lo ocurrido, su instinto no lo había traicionado nunca. No. No podía utilizar sus responsabilidades laborales para huir de aquella situación.

Finalmente, tuvo que admitir que no quería excusas. Aquella desconocida tenía todo el potencial para ser todo lo que deseaba en una mujer. Físicamente, era perfecta. Además, era inteligente y sexy, a juzgar por la fantasía que deseaba tener antes de verse inmersa en la rutina de la monogamia.

Lentamente, se desabrochó el cinturón de herramientas. Los dedos le temblaban un poco. Justo cuando lo dejó sobre el mostrador de recepción, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Como era de esperar, la persona que había llamado era uno de sus clientes más antiguos, que había tenido un problema con su teléfono, pero que no había podido llamar hasta entonces. Había tenido que hacerlo justo cuando una apasionada mujer lo estaba esperando, una mujer que parecía tener todas las características para un final feliz. No recordaba la última vez que había tenido una perspectiva como aquella. El cliente tendría que esperar.

—Lo siento, George —dijo—. Me has pillado en un mal momento. Te llamaré mañana por la mañana y podremos hablar entonces.

Cortó la llamada antes de que George pudiera darle más explicaciones. Entonces, apagó el móvil. Y el busca. Entonces, cuadró los hombros y se dirigió hacia el lugar por el que ella había desaparecido. No tenía preservativos, así que tendría que ser creativo a la hora de satisfacerla. Pensó que creatividad era precisamente lo que ella buscaba.

Con el pulso a punto de estallar, se dirigió hacia la única puerta por la que se veía luz por debajo. En el interior del silencioso despacho, estaba seguro de que ella lo oiría acercarse. Se preguntó cómo la afectaría aquel hecho, sabiendo que su fantasía estaba a punto de hacerse realidad. Y así sería. Edward ya había planeado la noche de sexo más memorable que aquella mujer hubiera tenido nunca, tanto que no podría deshacerse de él… nunca.

Cuando entró en el despacho, vio que la mujer, la mujer de sus fantasías, estaba apoyada contra la parte frontal del escritorio, esperándolo.

La respiración se le había acelerado. La pechera de la blusa le temblaba, ya que se había desabrochado tres de los botones de modo que se vislumbraba el encaje del sujetador. La blusa era de manga larga, con botones de perlas en la pechera y en los puños, y estaba perfectamente metida por debajo de una falda azul marino que le llegaba un par de centímetros por encima de las rodillas.

Unas medias de nylon, también azul marino, cubrían sus esbeltas piernas. Llevaba unos zapatos de tacón de punta afilada de aspecto muy caro. Se estaba enfrentando con una profesional, una abogada que quería que destruyera aquella perfecta imagen de éxito, que quería que le subiera la falda por encima de las caderas y que le bajara las braguitas hasta los tobillos.

Aquella imagen casi destruyó su compostura. A pesar de todo respiró profundamente y contuvo la necesidad de abalanzarse sobre ella e inmovilizarla sobre el escritorio. Dio un paso al frente y capturó su aroma, en el que la dulzura del fresias se mezclaba con el olor de su excitación. La boca se le hizo agua.

—Veo que te has decidido a arriesgarte —dijo ella, con voz ronca.

—Sí…

Miró aquellos ojos chocolates y sintió como si los hubiera mirado como amante en muchas otras ocasiones, a pesar de que ni siquiera conocía su nombre. Sin embargo, lo descubriría. Aquel era su despacho y su nombre estaría escrito en alguna parte. Conseguir aquella información era importante, dado que planeaba llevar aquella situación más allá de la aventura de una noche que ella le había propuesto.

—Muy bonito —comentó él, mirando a su alrededor.

Todos los muebles eran de palo de rosa. Se alegró de ver que el escritorio era fuerte y resistente, ya que lo iba a necesitar. Seguía cubierto de papeles y de archivos. Tal vez era así como ella lo deseaba. El ordenador estaba en una mesa auxiliar, aparte, pero el teléfono podía estorbarle para lo que tenía en mente. No importaba. Después de todo, le iban a instalar un teléfono nuevo.

Notó que tenía las persianas cerradas, por lo que comprendió que no le gustaba el exhibicionismo. Además, en el despacho había un archivo de madera, una librería repleta de libros de Derecho y un aparador con un jarrón de flores de seda y algunas fotos enmarcadas. Dos butacas que debían de haber estado al lado del escritorio se hallaban contra la pared. Evidentemente, ella le estaba dando espacio para maniobrar.

Notó que había un par de alcayatas vacías. Comprendió que ella había quitado los diplomas antes de que él llegara. Si había una placa con su nombre sobre la mesa, había desaparecido también. No quería que supiera quién era, pero él lo descubriría de todos modos. Una mujer ansiosa de experimentar un deseado orgasmo podía resultar muy vulnerable. Descubriría todo lo que tuviera que descubrir.

A pesar de la ausencia de diplomas, colgaba de la pared una acuarela en todos rosados que, para el observador casual tal vez no significara nada. Sin embargo, para Edward el cuadro trataba con toda seguridad sobre el sexo.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó ella, suavemente.

—¿Qué se supone que es?

—Se titula Tonalidades del rosa. Lo compré en una feria de arte. Supongo que se puede interpretar como uno quiera.

—¿Cómo lo interpretas tú?

—A mí… a mí siempre me ha parecido la representación de un orgasmo. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, porque probablemente no sea eso en absoluto, pero…

—Lo has colgado en la pared porque te gustaba esa interpretación.

—Sí. Supongo que sí.

—De eso se trata precisamente esta noche. De ser sexualmente sinceros, tal vez por primera vez en nuestras vidas.

—Sí —susurró ella. La respiración se le había acelerado.

—Comenzaré yo. Nunca me he sentido tan excitado por una mujer ni por la perspectiva de tener relaciones sexuales. Quiero poseerte ahora mismo. Quiero levantarte la falda hasta la cintura, desabrocharme los vaqueros e inmovilizarte contra el escritorio. Quiero desgarrar la ropa interior que lleves puesta y hundirme en ti…

Ella abrió la boca para aspirar profundamente.

—¿Te escandalizo?

—No, no… Eso es precisamente lo que yo deseo también.

—Pues serías una inconsciente si me lo permitieras. No tengo preservativos.

Lentamente, ella extendió la mano. Tenía los dedos cerrados, pero, cuando los abrió. Edward vio que tenía un paquetito cuadrado en la palma de la mano.

Él miró el condón y luego la miró a ella. Entonces, la joven habló, casi ronroneando como una gata.

—Aquí tienes…

El deseo se apoderó de él con tanta fuerza que lo hizo temblar. Esperó que pasaran los temblores y entonces, agarró aquella mano en la suya y, con preservativo y todo, se la llevó a los labios.

Primero, besó la punta de cada uno de los dedos. Y entonces fue ella la que se echó a temblar. A continuación le chupó suavemente las yemas de los dedos sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Vio que los párpados de ella temblaban y que su respiración se hacía más elaborada.

—Yo pensé… que querías… poseerme enseguida…

—Así es… pero, por el contrario, pienso hacerlo muy lentamente —susurró él, haciendo que agarrara el preservativo con los dedos húmedos. Le desabrochó el botón de perla del puño, le subió la manga hasta el codo y comenzó a depositar suaves besos justo en el lugar donde le latía el pulso—. Duro y rápido resulta muy excitante, pero lento y seductor lo es mucho más. Dejaré que me guardes el preservativo hasta que esté listo para utilizarlo.

—¿Y si yo estoy lista ahora mismo?

—Si crees que estás lista ahora mismo… —susurró, con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras le desabrochaba el segundo puño— piensa en lo lista que estarás dentro de un rato. Bien —añadió, al ver la pasión que se reflejaba en los ojos de ella—. Ahora te estás imaginando todas las posibilidades que tenemos.

Comenzó a desabrocharle lentamente la blusa, aunque manteniendo las distancias que había entre ellos.

—¿Te has quedado desnuda alguna vez en este despacho?

—No —musitó ella.

—¿Has tenido alguna vez relaciones sexuales aquí? —preguntó, mientras le sacaba la camisa del interior de la falda y se la abría para revelar los pechos más dulces que el encaje y el alambre habían moldeado nunca.

—No.

Aquello significaba que el abogado no había llevado a cabo antes aquella fantasía en particular. ¿Cómo podía ser que él fuera el hombre de su vida?

—Esta noche, yo deseo las dos cosas —susurró él. Le quitó la blusa y la dejó caer sobre los papeles que había sobre el escritorio—. Hay algo muy excitante sobre estar desnudo en un lugar en el que la gente suele llevar trajes de negocios.

—Me parece irreal que mañana raya a volver a trabajar aquí, como siempre…

—Sí —dijo él, mientras le abría el broche del sujetador, que se encontraba entre los senos—. Quiero que mañana estés pensando todo el día en esto.

—Lo haré —prometió ella, temblando.

Él le bajó el sujetador con la intención de dejarlo caer sobre el mismo lugar que la blusa. Sin embargo, se había quedado tan hipnotizado con los senos que acababa de dejar al descubierto que la prenda se le cayó al suelo.

Aquel verano, ella había estado al sol. La piel dorada se convertía en un tono más pálido justo donde el biquini había tapado a duras penas los rosados pezones. Se erguían en tensa promesa y lo invitaban a que los acariciara con los dedos. De algún modo, él encontró la fuerza para resistirse.

—¿No… no quieres tocarme?

—Sí, claro que sí, pero todavía no…

Le daba la sensación de que su novio debía de ser algo previsible, por lo que él no lo sería. Cuando ella ya no lo pudiera soportar más, comenzaría a acariciarla.

Encontró la cremallera de la falda y la bajó. La falda cayó fácilmente al suelo. Al ver el liguero de encaje blanco que sujetaba las medias azul marino, sintió que su erección luchaba por escapársele de la tela que aún la cubría. Era como si aquella mañana, ella se hubiera vestido pensando en él. A cada paso se mostraba más como la mujer que había estado esperando encontrar.

Ella se sacó la falda de los pies y, con una suave patada, la apartó a un lado.

—¿Te vas a desnudar tú también? —preguntó.

—¿Te gustaría? ¿O quieres que…?

—Sí. Quítate la camiseta —le ordenó ella. Sin decir una palabra, él se la sacó por la cabeza y la dejó caer sobre la moqueta—. Pareces muy fuerte…

—Lo suficiente para lo que tengo en mente esta noche.

Sin dejar de mirarla, se arrodilló delante de ella y comenzó a acariciarle suavemente los muslos. Se mostraba cálida y temblorosa ante sus caricias, al tiempo que un tentador aroma se le escapaba de entre las piernas. Suavemente, él le quitó uno de los zapatos y comenzó a acariciarle la planta del pie.

—Te deseo… —gimió ella.

—Lo sé —replicó él. Le bajó una media y se inclinó sobre su piel para deslizarle la lengua por la pierna a medida que iba retirando la prenda del todo.

—Quiero…

—Dímelo. Cuéntame tus secretos…

—Hazme alcanzar el orgasmo…

—¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?

Ella le agarró la cabeza y lo llevó hasta el triángulo de encaje y de seda que le cubría la entrepierna. Suplicó una vez más, de un modo urgente…

—Con la lengua… por favor… No puedo esperar…

Como si él pudiera resistirse estando tan cerca de ella y rodeado por su aroma.

—Cuando estés completamente desnuda…

—Entonces, desnúdame. Ahora mismo.

Él le agarró el liguero y las braguitas al mismo tiempo y se los bajó con un rápido movimiento. Cuando ella se los sacó de los pies, se detuvo para mirarla. La mujer de sus sueños estaba completamente desnuda, rodeada por el elegante ambiente de su despacho de abogado. El contraste era absolutamente delicioso y quería saborearlo antes de dejarse llevar por el deseo.

Cuando le agarró el trasero, ella volvió a gemir. Aquel ligero sonido le hizo saber que estaba desesperada por alcanzar el placer. Se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y deslizó la lengua entre los suaves rizos chocolates para saborear el paraíso.

El preservativo que ella tenía en la mano cayó al suelo, al lado de él, un segundo antes de que le agarrara la cabeza con las manos y comenzara a temblar.

Poco a poco, colocó los muslos sobre sus hombros y fue empujándola suavemente hasta que estuvo sentada sobre el borde del escritorio. Cuando comenzó el festín, ella gimió de placer y se agarró con fuerza a su cabello. El sabor de su cuerpo era celestial y se le deshacía en la lengua como el chocolate caliente. La obligó a abrir las piernas más y, con un suspiro de rendición, ella extendió una pierna sobre el escritorio. Los papeles crujieron y terminaron en el suelo.

La acarició con la lengua y deslizó los dedos para entrar profundamente en su húmedo calor, estimulándola y tocándola hasta que sus gritos comenzaron a hacerse más intensos y su respiración más elaborada.

Entonces, cuando se rompió la tensión, el despacho resonó con los sonidos de su éxtasis. La entrepierna de él palpitaba con una tensión casi insoportable. Deseaba despojarse de los vaqueros y penetrarla mientras aún estaba presa de las convulsiones del placer, pero no quería negarle nada del gozo que ansiaba darle. La acompañó en su clímax, lamiendo el néctar de su dicha e incrementando las contracciones con el ritmo del movimiento de los dedos.

Por fin, los temblores terminaron y los músculos se relajaron. Entonces le agarró la cintura y comenzó a besarle el vientre. Gradualmente, fue incorporándose del suelo para tumbarla encima del escritorio, dejando que los papeles cayeran por todas partes. De puro milagro, el teléfono no cayó al suelo.

Ella colocó las manos sobre la mesa y arqueó la espalda, como si estuviera anticipando el siguiente movimiento. Él le tomó un pezón entre los dientes y los deslizó suavemente por la punta.

—Sí… —gimió ella—. Oh, sí…

Sin dejar de mordisquearle el pezón, comenzó a acariciarle el otro seno muy suavemente.

—Nos veo… en el cristal del cuadro —murmuró ella.

—¿El cuadro del orgasmo? —preguntó, lamiendo el camino hasta llegar al otro seno.

—Sí…

—¿Te gusta vernos?

—Sí —susurró ella, ahogando la voz cuando sintió que él comenzaba a chuparle el otro pezón.

Sintió que volvía a estar lista. Sin dejar de mordisquearle suavemente el seno, deslizó dos dedos entre sus húmedos rizos.

—Ahora, podrás verte mientras alcanzas un orgasmo —musitó, contra la humedad de su piel.

Con un suave gemido de asentimiento, ella abrió las piernas y lo invitó a acceder a su interior. Lentamente, comenzó a acariciarla hasta que se tensó alrededor de sus dedos. Nunca había estado con una mujer tan caliente, tan excitada.

Había tenido la intención de darle la experiencia de toda una vida, pero se estaba volviendo contra él. Hacerle el amor a una mujer como ella era algo que solo había soñado hasta entonces. Lo hacía sentirse como si fuera el amante más dotado del mundo. El modo en el que ella respondía a sus caricias hacía que todo fuera posible.

Incrementó el ritmo de los dedos y utilizó el pulgar para estimular el centro de su feminidad, gozando con cada gemido de placer que ella emitía y que la llevó irremediablemente a otro devastador orgasmo. Lo encontró al cabo de pocos segundos y comenzó a mover las caderas al ritmo de las caricias que él le proporcionaba, haciendo así que cayeran más papeles al suelo.

Mientras trataba de tomar aire, él la soltó hasta que quedó tumbada sobre la mesa, con las piernas colgando por el borde del escritorio. Entonces, se colocó entre sus muslos, se inclinó sobre ella y le puso las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera te he besado todavía…

—Bésame ahora…

—Dime tu nombre.

—No.

—El mío es…

—Ven aquí.

Tiró de él y lo besó tan profunda, tan eróticamente, que las caderas se le empezaron a mover como si el pene luchara por salir de su confinamiento. Le tomó la lengua entre sus labios y la entrelazó con la suya, enredándola y sorbiéndola hasta que la necesidad que él tuvo por penetrarla fue tan fuerte que le abrasó todos los pensamientos que tenía en el cerebro. Tras liberarse de aquel beso tan sugerente, se apartó de la mesa lo suficiente para quitarse los zapatos, los pantalones y los calzoncillos.

Recogió el preservativo del suelo, rasgó el envoltorio y se lo puso sobre el anhelante pene. Ella lo deseaba. Su cuerpo temblaba y brillaba de pasión. El cabello se derramaba por el borde del escritorio mientras le miraba la entrepierna.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, ahora…

—¿Aquí, encima del escritorio?

—Por supuesto. Quiero que me coloques los tobillos alrededor del cuello para que yo pueda ver cómo ese trasero tan sexy que tienes se desliza una y otra vez sobre los papeles que hay encima de la mesa. Supongo que sabrás que se habrá corrido la tinta para cuando hayamos terminado.

—No me importa —susurró ella. Tenía la respiración muy acelerada.

—Creo que eso es precisamente lo que deseas. Un recuerdo…

Le agarró las pantorrillas y se las levantó para que ella pudiera engancharle los tobillos alrededor del cuello y él pudiera penetrar las hermosas y rosadas puertas del paraíso… Vio cómo la punta del pene se introducía en el cuerpo de ella y eso fue casi suficiente para hacerle alcanzar el orgasmo.

Con un suave murmullo de satisfacción, ella dejó las manos detrás de la cabeza. Y cuando Edward la miró a los ojos, vio que en ellos relucía la excitación.

—Recuerda esto mañana —dijo, antes de hundirse más profundamente en su cuerpo.

* * *

_**Esta es otra adaptacion que realizo espero que sea de su agrado.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes no pertenecen ni la historia yo solo juego con ella.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Capítulo 3

A través de la bruma de la sensualidad, Isabella vio que el hombre de sus fantasías, con los ojos llenos de fuego, la penetraba. Aquella sensación fue todo lo que ella hubiera deseado, una satisfacción de ver cómo él la llenaba, moviéndose dentro de ella, excitándola una vez más.

Nunca había sido multiorgásmica, pero él le había hecho alcanzar el clímax dos veces y volvería a hacerlo otra más. Ya sentía los temblores del deseo…

—Prométeme que recordaras esto mañana… —susurró él, una vez más.

—Lo recordaré…

En realidad, se acordaría de aquel momento durante el resto de su vida. El escritorio le resultaba un poco duro, pero no le importaba. Con cada empujón, él acercaba un poco más su vibrante cuerpo a un poderoso orgasmo. Nunca había conocido las sensaciones que él le había dado, sensaciones que la hacían temblar de la cabeza a los pies. No podría haber encontrado un hombre más perfecto con el que tener una noche de sexo anónimo. Sin nombres, sin historia ni expectativas. Él solo pertenecía a aquel momento.

Por su cabello broniceos, sus rasgos clásicos y su poderoso cuerpo, podría ser un dios griego, que se había materializado para seducirla. Podría ser un centauro, mitad hombre mitad animal, gozando con el cuerpo de una mortal. Efectivamente estaba gozando. La lujuria se le reflejaba en los ojos cada vez que se hundía en ella. Sus movimientos se iban haciendo cada vez más rápidos y el torso le brillaba cubierto de sudor.

Cuando la oleada de placer del orgasmo se apoderó de ella, Isabella comenzó a jadear, deseando experimentar de nuevo aquellas salvajes sensaciones. Sin embargo, él apretó la mandíbula y, deliberadamente, hizo que sus movimientos fueran más lentos.

—Más —susurró ella lamiéndose los labios—. Más rápido…

—Todavía no.

—¿Quieres que dure más? —preguntó ella. La sangre le latía furiosamente en las venas, suplicando un placer que él le estaba negando.

—Dime tu nombre.

—No.

—Dímelo —insistió, sin dejar de torturarla con rápidos movimientos, aunque poco profundos, que no le daban a Isabella lo que necesitaba.

—No… ¿Acaso crees que puedes aguantar hasta que te lo diga? ¿Es eso?

—Tal vez.

—Pues no te lo diré.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando su cuerpo, y cerró los ojos. Entonces, se agarró un seno con una mano y se colocó la otra sobre la entrepierna.

—No hagas eso.

—Mira… No te necesito para terminar esto…

Comenzó a acariciarse el pezón y a estimularse el centro de su feminidad, justo encima del lugar sobre el que él se deslizaba de delante hacia atrás. Estaba tan cerca…

De repente, él le agarró el trasero con fuerza y se hundió más profundamente en ella, inmovilizándole el dedo sobre la sensible carne. En un instante, Isabella alcanzó el clímax apasionada, ruidosa y salvajemente. Él lo hizo al mismo tiempo y dejó que sus gritos de placer se mezclaran con los de ella. Las sacudidas del cuerpo de la joven terminaron por mandar el teléfono contra el suelo.

A excepción de sus agitadas respiraciones, solo hubo silencio. Cuando el mundo dejó de dar vueltas a su alrededor, ella abrió los ojos y miró el techo.

Se imaginó la imagen que debía de componer, tumbada encima de su escritorio, agarrándose el seno con una mano y con la otra aprisionada entre su cuerpo y el de un hombre cuyo pene seguía en el interior de su cuerpo. Debía de parecer la aventurera sexual que siempre había querido ser. Un montón de papeles arrugados y manchados le servían de colchón y cubrían la moqueta que rodeaba el escritorio. Podría ser que se hubiera roto el teléfono…

Sin embargo, por fin había conseguido su fantasía.

Él se movió ligeramente. Entonces, con lentitud, volvió a dejarle las caderas sobre el escritorio, de modo que las piernas de Isabella se le quedaron enredadas alrededor de la cintura. No obstante, siguió unido a ella.

La joven se apartó la mano del seno y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Poco a poco, retiró la otra mano y fue a colocarla sobre la cadera de él.

—A pesar de todo, creo que debo felicitarte.

—Gracias, pero creo que es más bien al revés. Estaba seguro de que me dirías tu nombre si elegía el momento adecuado —susurró él.

Isabella lo miró a los ojos y vio que la tristeza se había apoderado de él. La fantasía estaba a punto de terminar. Ella había conseguido lo que deseaba. Ya no se volverían a ver. El tiempo que habían compartido había sido perfecto. Aquella pequeña lucha de poder le había añadido más sabor.

—¿Cuándo regresa ese medio novio?

—No importa.

—Piensas casarte con él, ¿verdad?

—Sí, creo que es eso lo que va a ocurrir.

—¿Y vas a ser una esposa buena y leal hasta que la muerte os separe?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no seguimos con la fantasía hasta que él vuelva? Será tu última oportunidad de ser salvaje antes de convertirte… bueno, en lo que seas entonces.

—¿Una adulta?

—Desde aquí, a mí me pareces bastante adulta —comentó él, con una sonrisa—. Bueno, ¿qué te parece? ¿Cuántos días tendríamos? O mejor dicho, ¿cuántas noches?

Isabella hizo los cálculos, a pesar de que no quería ni pensarlo. Aquella era la noche del martes. Jacob regresaría el sábado. Tres días y tres noches más para experimentar aquellas increíbles sensaciones.

Sin embargo, solo pensar en Jacob hacía que se sintiera culpable, aunque sabía que él no sospecharía nunca. No sabría nunca de lo que ella era capaz ni lo que había ocurrido en aquel despacho.

—Piénsalo —dijo él, tras depositar un dulce beso sobre los labios de Isabella—. Yo voy a desaparecer durante unos minutos. Cuando regrese, podemos decidir —añadió, retirándose lentamente de su cuerpo—. Mmm… Te aseguro que no me ha gustado hacer eso. Me encanta estar dentro de ti…

Isabella sentía lo mismo y no le agradaba que sus cuerpos ya no estuvieran unidos. Sin embargo, la diversión tenía que terminar en algún momento.

—No creo que sea muy buena idea que nos sigamos viendo —dijo ella—. Lo importante de lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros es que somos unos completos desconocidos.

—Volveré dentro de unos minutos.

Se inclinó para recoger sus ropas y salió del despacho. Aunque a Isabella no le apetecía moverse, se obligó a incorporarse para sentarse sobre la mesa y bajarse de ella. Si él pensaba reaparecer completamente vestido y presentable, no pensaba recibirlo en cueros. El despacho olía a sexo y parecía exactamente un decorado de película pornográfica. A Isabella le encantaba. Era exactamente lo que había esperado conseguir.

Mientras se ponía las húmedas braguitas y buscaba el sujetador, comenzó a considerar si debía seguir con aquello unos días más. No. Sería un error. Él ya no sería un desconocido y nunca se divertirían tanto como lo habían hecho aquella noche. Lo ocurrido sobre aquel escritorio no se podría igualar nunca, y mucho menos mejorarse.

Se puso la falda. No había razón alguna para preocuparse sobre las medias y el liguero. Se estaba subiendo la cremallera justo cuando él se aclaró la garganta a sus espaldas.

—Tal vez debería esperar en recepción. Solo con verte medio desnuda estoy listo para suplicar.

Isabella se dio la vuelta, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad a pesar de sus esfuerzos para mostrarse tranquila. Ningún hombre le había suplicado sexo. Con Jacob, le ocurría más bien al contrario.

—Eres tan hermosa —añadió, mirándola con el deseo reflejado en la mirada.

Aquello era precisamente lo que necesitaba de Jacob: una cierta desesperación sexual. Sin embargo, no era justo. Ella nunca le había dado razones para que se desesperara. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Yo… Me reuniré contigo en recepción.

Él asintió y tras dedicarle una apasionada mirada, volvió a marcharse. Isabella siguió vistiéndose. No dejaba de recordarse que había conseguido su objetivo. Si evitaba volver a tener contacto con aquel hombre, se aseguraría de que aquel fuera un incidente aislado. No debía tener más encuentros con él o las cosas podrían ponerse feas.

Sin embargo, su intensidad la hacía sentirse deseada de un modo que Jacob nunca había conseguido. Siempre que había tratado de tentarlo, de ver su necesidad, él se había dado la vuelta y le había dicho que no le gustaban aquellos juegos. Por el contrario, aquel hombre sabía jugar.

Terminó de vestirse y ordenó su despacho. Metió las notas que se habían estropeado en un cajón y decidió que iría a trabajar muy temprano al día siguiente para terminar su trabajo. A continuación, agarró su chaqueta y su maletín, apagó las luces, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a recepción.

Una vez más, él estaba de rodillas, trabajando con los cables, exactamente como si no hubiera ocurrido nada entre ellos. Sin embargo, la mirada que él le dedicó era mucho más caliente que la que le había enviado hacía una hora. Sabía que lo único que tenía que hacer era decir una palabra y tendría a aquel hombre para pasar tres noches de glorioso sexo.

A pesar de lo mucho que lo deseaba, sabía que la vida no tenía nada que ver con el sexo glorioso. La vida significaba compartir una hipoteca con un buen hombre, darle nietos a sus padres y llevar una vida corriente. Isabella ansiaba tener aquella clase de seguridad y no la conseguiría pasando otras tres noches con aquel hombre, disfrutando de una relación que estaba completamente basada en el sexo.

—La respuesta es «no» —dijo—. Lo siento.

—Yo también —respondió él—. Creo que nos lo hemos pasado muy bien.

—Así es —afirmó Isabella, poniendo el énfasis de la frase en el verbo en pasado—. Ha sido la idea de una perfecta fantasía sexual en una sola noche.

—Sí, ya sabía que aquel era tu plan, pero si tu novio no va a regresar hasta dentro de unos días, me encantaría pasar ese tiempo contigo.

—¿Acaso no tienes novia? —le preguntó, a pesar de que sabía que no era asunto suyo.

—Si la tuviera, no habría aceptado tu invitación sin apenas dudarlo.

Al oír aquellas palabras, Isabella se sonrojó. La implicación era evidente. Aquel hombre creía en la fidelidad, pero ella había estado dispuesta a tener una aventura mientras estaba saliendo con un hombre que estaba fuera del país en aquellos momentos. Inmediatamente, se puso a la defensiva.

—Mira, nunca he prometido a Jacob que no vería a otros…

—¡Eh! Yo no te estaba juzgando —afirmó, poniéndose de pie—. Ni hablar. No sé qué clase de compromiso tienes con ese tipo.

—No hay ningún compromiso… todavía.

—Sin embargo, esperas que lo haya cuando él regrese, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Eso te deja tres noches para comportarte como una chica soltera y salvaje. ¿Por qué desperdiciarlas? —le preguntó, con una sonrisa.

—En primer lugar, tendríamos que destruir la naturaleza anónima de nuestro…

—Edward Cullen.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —preguntó ella, incrédula.

—Que me llamo Edward Cullen.

Su fantasía tenía nombre, un nombre que no iba a poder olvidar con facilidad. Tal y como ella hubiera esperado, el ambiente cambió inmediatamente entre ellos. En vez de ser una pareja sexual anónima, aquel hombre se había convertido en un tipo con padres que adoraban tanto las viejas películas como para ponerle el nombre de uno de sus personajes.

—Y tú eres o Isabella o Zafrina, pero me quedo con Isabella.

—¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido eso? —preguntó ella. Se sentía completamente acorralada.

—Por mis poderes psíquicos —contestó él mirando la centralita.

Por supuesto. Debería haberse dado cuenta de que él comprobaría los nombres de las etiquetas que había al lado de las líneas de cada uno de los despachos. Zafrina y ella eran las únicas mujeres, y no había muchas mujeres de su edad que se llamaran Zafrina.

Respiró profundamente. No había motivo alguno para seguir en el anonimato. Él podría descubrir su apellido sin mucha dificultad.

—Isabella Swan —dijo.

—Encantado de conocerte, Isabella —repuso él extendiendo la mano.

Ella miró la mano que le extendía y recordó lo que él había estado haciendo con aquella mano. Su cuerpo también le recordaba lo mucho que le había gustado lo que le había hecho. Negarse a estrecharle la mano parecería algo infantil, por lo que no le negó el saludo.

—Muy bien. ¿Te ha costado hacerlo?

—No quería que nosotros…

—Lo sé. Comprendo tu intención original. Solo te estoy pidiendo que amplíes el concepto.

—¿Y si sigo diciendo que no? —preguntó ella. Rápidamente, retiró la mano y se la metió en el bolsillo.

—En ese caso, te diré adiós, Isabella Swan, y te daré las gracias por una de las noches más excitantes… no, por la noche más excitante de mi vida. Ha sido un honor.

Isabella lo miró a los ojos y sintió que su determinación se iba desmoronando. Nadie tendría por qué enterarse, especialmente Jacob. Sería su secreto. Su madre la había invitado a ir a cenar aquel fin de semana, pensando que estaría sola sin Jacob, pero podía darle una excusa. Ni siquiera se lo contaría a Alice ni a Rosalie. El secretismo total sería el único modo de seguir con algo tan arriesgado como aquello.

—Lo único que tienes que perder es un poco de tiempo —murmuró él—. Ya has tomado la decisión de experimentar mientras tu novio se encuentra fuera. Tres noches más de experimentación te darán recuerdos suficientes como para durarte muchísimos años de matrimonio.

—Parece que quieres decir que no deseo casarme, pero no es así.

—¿Con ese hombre?

—Sí —respondió ella. Solo dudó una fracción de segundo.

—Bien —replicó él, como si no la creyera—, pero ¿por qué no divertirse un poco entre hoy y el sábado? Reúnete conmigo otra vez mañana por la noche y…

—No sería lo mismo que esta noche. Lo de hoy ha sido…

—¡Claro que no sería igual! Ya llegado el momento de una nueva fantasía. ¿Has querido alguna vez hacerlo en la azotea de un edificio de oficinas por la noche?

El pulso de Isabella se aceleró al oír aquella sugerencia. Era como una aventura al estilo de Batman.

—Creo que eso te excita —añadió él, con una sonrisa—. Los ojos se te han oscurecido otra vez…

—¿Otra vez?

—Sí, como cuando estábamos desnudos y yo te estaba…

—No hace falta —lo interrumpió ella. No estaba dispuesta a dejarlo entrar en detalles—. Me lo imagino.

—¿Sí? ¿Nos imaginas a los dos en lo alto de esa azotea, con la ciudad a nuestros pies y el cielo de la noche como techo? En esta época del año todavía hace calor… No te enfriarás por mucha ropa que te quites… o que te quite yo.

El corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho, pero Isabella buscó la fuerza para resistirse a la tentación… También se preguntó si le estaba haciendo aquellas sugerencias sin plantearse si eran posibles.

—Si estabas pensando en este edificio, no tengo ni idea de cómo se accede a la azotea.

—No. Solo tiene cuatro plantas. Necesitamos algo más alto. Déjamelo a mí. Me gano la vida instalando teléfonos. Creo que podré encontrar sin dificultad un tejado adecuado.

—¿Has pensado antes en esto?

—Claro, pero nunca he tenido una mujer lo suficientemente sexy y salvaje como para poder hacerlo.

—Sé que estoy loca por considerarlo siquiera…

—Venga, Isabella. Tú eres la que ha empezado esto. No te eches atrás. Te recogeré con una furgoneta de mi empresa a la entrada de este edificio mañana a las seis. Traeré algo de comida y una manta para que podamos disfrutar de un picnic allá arriba, antes de… disfrutarnos el uno al otro —añadió, con una sonrisa.

Un hombre que era capaz de bromear con el sexo. Eso solo era razón suficiente como para aceptar su proposición. Seguramente se lamentaría de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero se lamentaría aún más de vivir el resto de sus días sin haber pasado tres noches salvajes con Edward Cullen.

—De acuerdo.

—Estupendo —dijo él, con una expresión de excitación en el rostro.

—Ahora me voy a casa.

—Y yo terminaré mi trabajo.

—No voy a despedirme de ti con un beso.

—Ni quiero que lo hagas.

—¿No?

—Lo que hay entre nosotros es demasiado caliente como para compartir pequeños besos de despedida, y lo sabes. Si te acercaras a mí para darme un beso de despedida, sabes que estaríamos revoleándonos por el suelo en menos de dos segundos.

Tenía razón. Isabella temblaba por la necesidad de acercarse a él y desabrocharle la bragueta de los pantalones de nuevo. A juzgar por el abultamiento que tenía debajo de la cremallera, él también lo deseaba.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches. Isabella —añadió él, cuando ella ya se había dado la vuelta para marcharse—. Sobre lo de mañana por la noche…

—¿Qué quieres? —Isabella se dio la vuelta.

—No te pongas ropa interior, nena.

* * *

_**Esta es otra adaptacion que realizo espero que sea de su agrado.**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes no pertenecen ni la historia yo solo juego con ella.**_

* * *

Capítulo 4

Edward miró la puerta después de que esta se hubo cerrado detrás de Isabella. ¿Sexo en una azotea? No tenía ni idea de por qué se le había ocurrido aquello. Había tenido muchas fantasías sexuales, pero, más o menos, siempre habían estado confinadas al dormitorio. Tenía que admitir que, tal vez, se le hubiera ocurrido hacerlo en el ascensor o en un jacuzzi, pero en una azotea… Nunca.

La desesperación debía de haberle sugerido aquella idea y gracias a Dios, porque a ella parecía haberle gustado. Tenia una fiera entre las manos.

¿Acaso no era aquello lo que deseaba? Isabella era la respuesta a todas sus plegarias, especialmente si podía convencerla para que no se fuera a vivir con su novio. Lógicamente, necesitaba pasar más tiempo con ella para saber con toda seguridad que era su media naranja, pero el instinto le decía que el tiempo solo confirmaría lo que él ya sospechaba.

Isabella era la mujer que había estado esperando desde hacía años. En el momento en el que más necesitaba que apareciera alguien en su vida, la había conocido a ella.

El tintineo del ascensor anunció que Isabella iba a montarse en él y que se disponía a marcharse del edificio. Debía ponerse a trabajar para poder irse a casa, descansar y pensar en qué favores debería pedir para asegurarse una azotea la noche siguiente.

Incluso le había dicho que no se pusiera ropa interior. De hecho, se lo había ordenado diciéndole: «No te pongas ropa interior, nena». No le había llamado «nena» a ninguna mujer en toda su vida. Isabella parecía sacar una nueva faceta de él que le gustaba.

Miró las cajas que se apilaban a un lado de la recepción. Una de ellas contenía su nuevo teléfono. Decidió instalárselo inmediatamente, ya que el otro seguramente estaría roto tras haber acabado en el suelo. Además, su despacho parecía estar llamándolo.

Sacó el que necesitaba y avanzó por el pasillo. Abrió la puerta y encendió la luz. El aroma del perfume de Isabella se mezclaba con el del sexo que habían compartido. Ella había ordenado el escritorio antes de marcharse, pero no había colocado la placa con su nombre. Antes de marcharse del despacho, no había sabido que él ya había descubierto su nombre.

Rodeó la mesa y observó el calendario. Había escrito Jacob se marcha, junto con un número de vuelo y una hora el lunes de aquella semana. Entonces, había dibujado una flecha a lo largo de toda la semana hasta terminarla el sábado. Allí, había escrito Jacob en casa junto con otro número de vuelo y otra hora.

Entonces, el nombre de su rival era efectivamente Jacob. Evidentemente, le gustaba que lo llamaran por su nombre completo, sin abreviaturas. Maldito pomposo…

Un momento. Recordaba haber visto el nombre de Jacob en una de las líneas de teléfono. El tipo en cuestión trabajaba allí mismo, con Isabella.

Salió del despacho y recorrió el pasillo, encendiendo las luces del resto de los despachos para poder leer las placas de los nombres. Por fin, encontró el de su adversario. Jacob Black. Tenía un enorme escritorio. El bueno de Jake podría revolcarse allí con su chica si quisiera, pero Edward se apostaba algo a que no quería.

Recorrió el despacho y vio que había librerías repletas de libros de Derecho, cuadros de escenas de caza, una licencia enmarcada para ejercer la abogacía en el estado de Arizona y un diploma de la universidad de Harvard.

Además, vio la fotografía de un hombre, dándole la mano al gobernador. Tenía que ser Jake. Sí. Incluso el gobernador le había dedicado la maldita fotografía. Qué rastrero.

Retiró la fotografía de la pared y estudió a su rival. Jacob Black tenía dos líneas perfectamente simétricas de dientes blancos y perfectos, un cabello negro cuidadosamente cortado y un bonito traje hecho a medida. Además, conocía al gobernador. Aquel era la clase de hombre al que las mujeres les encantaba presentar a sus madres. Edward se preguntó si la madre de Isabella se sentiría contenta ante la perspectiva de tener un licenciado de Harvard en la familia.

Edward era licenciado en Empresariales por la universidad de Arizona y, aunque tenía su propia empresa, era esencialmente un trabajador. Un título de la universidad de Harvard dejaba aquello a la altura del betún. Entonces, se recordó que, a pesar de salir con el señor Perfecto, Isabella había ido a recepción buscando algo más.

Haría todo lo posible para darle lo que tanto deseaba, lo que significaba que debían ocurrírsele algunas fantasías sexuales más. No sabía cómo conduciría su campaña sin descuidar su trabajo, pero tendría que encontrar un modo.

Después de todo, serían solo tres días. Una vez que hubiera eliminado a Jake, podría instalarse en una rutina mucho más normal con Isabella. O no. Una mujer como ella no tenía nada de rutinaria.

Tras darse un baño, Isabella se metió en la cama y durmió más profundamente de lo que lo había hecho desde hacía meses. Era como si su cuerpo hubiera suspirado y hubiera dicho; «Por fin». Soñó con muchos orgasmos.

Normalmente, pulsaba el botón que posponía el estridente sonido del despertador un par de veces, pero aquella mañana se levantó en el momento en el que este sonó a las cinco de la mañana. ¿Qué mujer podía dormir cuando había decidido pasarse el día entero sin ropa interior?

Había tomado la decisión la noche anterior, mientras se daba su baño. Por supuesto, se vestiría con normalidad. Si a él se le había ocurrido la idea de la azotea, ella no iba a ser menos. No se había sentido tan excitada desde el día en que, mientras trabajaba como camarera en un club de moda, había entrado Michael Keaton. No llevaba el disfraz de Batman, pero a pesar de todo…

Desayunó unos bollitos de coco y una taza de café. Después de todo, una chica que pensaba tener relaciones sexuales en una azotea necesitaba comenzar el día con energía.

Cuando regresó a su dormitorio, realizó unos cuantos ejercicios de calistenia. Hacía muchos años desde la última vez que se había sentido interesada por la forma física, pero en aquellos momentos estaba pensando en su imagen como no lo había hecho nunca. A continuación, se metió en la ducha y se afeitó las piernas. Aquello de prepararse para el sexo la excitaba. Si tuviera a su alrededor a un hombre como Edward constantemente, se pasaría la vida en un centro de belleza dándose masajes y cuidando su cuerpo solo para que él apreciara los resultados.

Jacob le había dicho que las visitas a los centros de belleza eran una pérdida de tiempo y de dinero. Parecía una actitud demasiado adulta o sensata, tal y como habría dicho su madre. Igual que la profesión de abogado.

Cuando estaba en el instituto había soñado con ser actriz, pero, al descubrir el desorganizado mundo en el que solían vivir las estrellas de Hollywood, se había esforzado por volverse más sensata. Le había costado muchos años conseguirlo. Tal vez Edward sería la única persona que vería su lado más atrevido, aunque Alice y Rosalie estaban comenzando a sospecharlo.

Tras examinar su guardarropa, decidió que se pondría un liguero negro con medias del mismo color. Estaba segura de que Edward no le había dicho que prescindiera también de aquella clase de ropa interior. A los pocos minutos, se miró en el espejo de su dormitorio, vestida solo con el liguero y las medias. Se excitó con solo pensar que Edward la vería así en la azotea.

A continuación, como estaban en el mes de septiembre, eligió un traje negro que no necesitaba llevar blusa debajo. Cuando se hubo abotonado la chaqueta, se volvió a mirar en el espejo para decidir si se podía adivinar que no llevaba sujetador. Decidió que no se notaba. Todo iría bien.

Lo creyó hasta que se colocó detrás del volante de su Toyota y descubrió lo que era ir a toda velocidad por la autopista sin braguitas. La palabra «arriesgado» ni siquiera comenzaba a describirlo. «Estimulante» era mucho más adecuado. Mientras se acostumbraba a la sensación de pisar el embrague y el freno mientras la brisa del sistema de ventilación se le metía por debajo de la falda, sintió una profunda excitación por haberse atrevido con una idea tan desvergonzada.

Cuando llegó a su despacho, se alegró de ver que no había llegado nadie todavía. Así tendría un par de horas para acostumbrarse a estar sentada frente a su escritorio sin ropa interior. En cuanto abrió la puerta de la recepción, miró el lugar donde había encontrado arrodillado a Edward la noche anterior, casi como si esperara volver a verlo allí.

Las cajas y él habían desaparecido. El único testigo de su presencia era el nuevo teléfono de la recepcionista. Respiró profundamente y se dirigió a su despacho. Si no metía toda la información en el ordenador y la tenía impresa antes de las nueve, estaría metida en un lío. Tenía que olvidarse de Edward y ponerse a trabajar.

Desgraciadamente, aquello requería sacar las notas que se había arrugado y manchado durante el sexo salvaje que habían compartido. Con un gruñido, se sentó en su butaca. Inmediatamente recordó que no llevaba braguitas. Tal vez aquella era la razón por la que Jacob no se dejaba llevar por las fantasías. Estas reducían la productividad.

Tenía un teléfono nuevo, cortesía del hombre que era capaz de darle orgasmos múltiples. Agarró el auricular solo para tocar algo que él hubiera tocado recientemente. Aspiró el aroma del plástico nuevo, cuyo aroma no debería resultarle afrodisíaco, y entonces, un trozo de papel cayó sobre el escritorio. Hasta esta noche, decía.

Tenía una caligrafía terrible, como ella, pero al menos le había dejado una nota. Siempre había añorado un hombre que fuera capaz de dejarle notas. Como Jacob, con mil obligaciones, no tenía tiempo…

De repente, el sonido del teléfono la sobresaltó. Sin poder evitarlo, pensó que podría ser Edward. El deseo se despertó en ella al tiempo que se llevaba el teléfono a la oreja.

—¿Sí? —preguntó. Deliberadamente bajó un poco el tono de la voz. Deseaba sonar como una mujer que no llevaba braguitas.

—¡Hola, cielo! —exclamó su madre—. ¿Tienes un resfriado?

Isabella se irguió en su sillón y se tiró de la falda, tal y como hubiera hecho si su madre hubiera entrado en su despacho.

—¡Claro que no, mamá! Solo necesito una taza de café, eso es todo —explicó, mientras hacía girar la silla para encender el ordenador. Mientras, sintió que recuperaba la normalidad.

—Sí, ahora suenas mejor. Me preocupa que no duermas lo suficiente y estoy segura de que no comes bien. Así es como una persona agota sus recursos y hace que su sistema inmune se vuelva vulnerable, ¿sabes?

—Esta mañana he desayunado —dijo. Como siempre, su madre la hacía sentirse como una niña de siete años. Comenzó a mecanografiar sus notas en un esfuerzo por sentirse más adulta.

—Me alegro de eso. El desayuno es la comida más importante del día. Mira, te llamo porque he marcado el número de tu apartamento y me saltó el contestador. Me figuré que habías ido a tu despacho para ponerte al día con tu trabajo…

—¿Dices que has llamado a mi apartamento a las seis y media de la mañana?

—Tenía algo que decirte que no podía comentarte cuando vengas a cenar.

—Mamá, precisamente sobre la cena…

—Bueno, ahora eso no importa. Tu padre está en el Jardín, haciendo sus ejercicios de tai-chi, así que tú y yo podemos disfrutar de un poco de intimidad, que es precisamente lo que yo deseaba.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó, alarmada.

—No, claro que no. Siento haberte sobresaltado. Solo quería hablar contigo sobre lo de irte a vivir con otra persona, «cohabitar», como se dice ahora. Quería decir que adelante.

—¿Estamos hablando de Jacob?

—¡Pues claro que sí! Por fin he comprendido por qué todavía no te has ido a vivir con él. Rosalie vivió con ese músico seis meses el año pasado, aunque solo Dios sabe lo que vio en él, y Alice…

—No se trata de que yo haga lo que ellas hacen, ¿sabes?

—Claro que no, pero, en estos tiempos, seguro que lo has pensando y sé por qué lo estás posponiendo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque temes que a nosotros no nos guste la idea.

—Mamá, esa no es la razón.

—No seas tonta, pues claro que lo es.

Isabella pensó en contradecir a su madre, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que aquello podría significar tener que explicarle la verdadera razón.

—¿Ves? —añadió su madre—. Tu silencio habla por ti. Por mí está bien y te prometo que te allanaré el camino con tu padre.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo…

—Yo creo que sí. Solo quiero asegurarme de que lo aceptará. No queremos sorpresas desagradables, como que primero exija que os caséis. Cuando tu padre lo sepa, puedes invitarnos a cenar.

—Gracias —dijo Isabella, solo por decir algo.

—Además, están las ventajas económicas —prosiguió su madre—. No tiene ningún sentido pagar dos alquileres y sé que el vencimiento del tuyo está muy próximo. Por eso, quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi aprobación. No permitas que nosotros te quitemos la idea de la cabeza.

—Bien. Gracias por el voto de confianza, mamá.

—Yo confío plenamente en ti, hija. En cuanto a Jacob, estoy segura de que tiene las miras puestas en comenzar su carrera política. Sería un político maravilloso y no se sabe dónde podría llegar.

—Es cierto.

Aquella era otra de las cosas que preocupaban a Isabella. No le gustaría ser la esposa de un político y Jacob le había dejado muy claro que tenía ambiciones en aquel sentido.

—Bueno, tu padre está terminando sus ejercicios, así que regresará a la cocina en cualquier momento. ¿Qué te apetece para cenar mañana por la noche?

—Lo siento, pero no puedo ir. Me ha surgido algo —dijo conteniendo la risa.

—No importa. Podemos dejarlo para el viernes por la noche. Sé que Jacob no regresará hasta el sábado y no quiero pensar en que tú tienes que comer sola.

—El viernes tampoco puedo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no?

—Estoy trabajando en un proyecto —mintió—, y tengo que dedicar las tardes para que esté acabado cuando llegue Jacob.

—Oh, cielo… Veo que se te ha pegado la actitud de Jacob. Serás una pareja perfecta para él casi sin darte cuenta…

—No estoy segura de eso, pero tengo que concentrarme en este proyecto.

—No importa, tesoro. Nos gustaría que Jacob y tú vinierais a cenar la semana que viene, ¿te parece?

—Muy bien.

—Bueno, aquí viene tu padre. Ahora tengo que dejarte. Adiós.

La línea quedó muerta. Isabella colgó el auricular y miró el teléfono. Todo el mundo, incluso Alice y Rosalie, pensaban que tenía mucha suerte de ser el centro de atención de un hombre como Jacob, un hombre que incluso podría ser el presidente de Estados Unidos algún día. ¿A quién no lo excitaría una idea como aquella?

Era Isabella la que estaba equivocada, la que estaba considerando las cosas desde el lado opuesto. Cuando hubiera tenido oportunidad de tomar todo lo que Edward pudiera ofrecerle durante tres noches, probablemente se habría curado. Sería como un experimento que Alice, Rosalie y ella habían llevado a cabo el año pasado. Se habían pasado dos días comiendo donuts hasta que nunca más habían vuelto a desear probar uno.

Más o menos había funcionando. El anhelo había desaparecido durante mucho tiempo, pero, poco a poco, muy lentamente, estaba regresando, al menos para Isabella. La semana anterior había estado a punto de comprar uno. Tal vez con tres días en vez de dos lo habría conseguido, y por eso estaba deseando disfrutar de sus tres noches de sexo. Nunca había tenido tanto sexo en toda su vida. El sábado, estaría demasiado asqueada como para aceptar cualquier plan que a Edward pudiera ocurrírsele.

Sin embargo, aún no estaba asqueada. Ni siquiera mínimamente.

Durante todo el día. Edward estuvo tratando de conjugar su trabajo con el hecho de conseguir una azotea disponible. Mientras lo hacía, no dejaba de pensar en la noche del baile del instituto, en la que había perdido su virginidad con una chica también morena. Después de eso, habían comenzado una relación más seria. Como muchos otros adolescentes, Edward había pensado que tener relaciones sexuales con frecuencia significaba que uno estaba enamorado.

Cuando ella se marchó a California para ir a la universidad y conoció a otro chico, Edward descubrió que, después de todo, no estaba enamorado. Por eso, no se engañaría pensando que estaba enamorado de Isabella. Sin embargo, si se le daba tiempo, la posibilidad era bastante fuerte. Isabella era una mujer de la que resultaría muy fácil enamorarse.

Ya se imaginaba llevándola a su casa para que conociera a sus padres. Ellos se alegrarían mucho por él. El trabajo lo había mantenido también muy apartado de su familia y quería que todo aquello cambiara. Con Isabella formando parte de la ecuación, todo era posible.

La anticipación se apoderó de él cuando, a las seis menos cinco, detuvo el coche frente al edificio en el que ella trabajaba. Por segunda noche consecutiva, había desconectado su teléfono móvil y su busca. Sentía cierto remordimiento y se preguntó si perdería algún cliente. George Ullman parecía brusco esa mañana, cuando Edward le había devuelto la llamada.

Sin embargo, se olvidó de todo cuando vio salir a Isabella del edificio, vestida con un elegante y profesional traje negro. El corazón comenzó a latirle a toda velocidad. Era tan hermosa… El cabello castaño le relucía bajo el sol del atardecer. Con sus gafas de sol y su maletín, parecía una abogada de los pies a la cabeza.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la furgoneta, notó un cierto balanceo debajo de su chaqueta. Si de verdad acudía a aquella cita sin ropa interior, tal vez se enamoraría de ella aquella misma noche. Sonrió. Sería una locura que un hombre no se enamorara de una mujer que le hubiera hecho caso en una sugerencia tal.

Se bajó de la furgoneta y fue a abrirle la puerta.

—Hola.

—Hola —dijo ella, sonriendo mientras colocaba su bolso y su maletín sobre el suelo de la furgoneta.

Edward captó el aroma de su perfume de fresias y, solo con eso, sintió el inicio de una erección.

—No se me había ocurrido pensar en tu coche. ¿No importa que lo dejes en el aparcamiento? Yo te pagaré el importe.

—No importa. Solo tienes que volver a traerme aquí… más tarde.

—Muy bien.

Tenía que dejar de mirarle la chaqueta, pero se moría por saber si ella había hecho lo que él le había pedido. Cuando ella se hubo sentado en el interior de la furgoneta, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia su puerta. Se sentó tras el volante y la miró de nuevo.

—Todavía no está lo suficientemente oscuro como para subir a la azotea, así que pensé que, primero, podíamos parar en un bar que hay cerca de allí. Es un sitio muy agradable y creo que te gustará.

—De acuerdo… —contestó ella, con una sugerente sonrisa.

—Bueno, ¿has hecho lo que te pedí?

—Pues sí —respondió, mientras se colocaba el clnturón de seguridad—. Ha sido un día interesante.

—¿Has estado así todo el día? —preguntó Edward, atónito.

—¿Por qué no? —replicó Isabella, con una sonrisa más amplia—. ¿No es eso lo que tenías en mente?

* * *

_**Esta es otra adaptacion que realizo espero que sea de su agrado.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes no pertenecen ni la historia yo solo juego con ella.

* * *

**_

Capítulo 5

Edward se quedó tan sorprendido que se le caló el motor justo cuando estaba a punto de salir del espacio donde había aparcado.

—Lo siento —susurró.

Volvió a arrancar y se obligó a concentrarse en el tráfico. Phoenix en hora punta no era el lugar más adecuado para dejarse llevar por otros pensamientos, aunque la mujer que estuviera sentada a su lado fuera la más sexy y la más osada que hubiera conocido nunca.

—¿Es esta la furgoneta que conduces todos los días para ir a trabajar?

—En realidad no. Esta suele conducirla mi compañero Lou, pero tiene una semana de vacaciones porque su esposa acaba de dar a luz a su primer hijo —contestó, sin evitar sentirse algo celoso de su compañero—. Tal vez incluso se tome libre la semana que viene.

Edward había decidido utilizar la situación como tapadera, en caso de que Isabella le preguntara por su trabajo. Quería que siguiera pensando que solo era un instalador.

En primer lugar, tal vez formara parte de su fantasía el hecho de que una mujer universitaria se lo montara con un simple trabajador. En segundo lugar, quería ganársela por sí mismo y no por su situación económica. Una estupidez, sin duda, pero así había querido representar su pequeño drama.

—Creo que es estupendo que tu empresa le dé días libres a un hombre cuando su esposa tiene un hijo. El director debe de ser un buen jefe —comentó ella.

—Supongo que, comparado con el resto de los jefes, no está mal.

—¿No te cae bien?

—No es eso, pero me hace trabajar muy duro. Tuve que mover cielo y tierra para asegurarme de que no tendría horas extras esta semana.

—Bueno, eso es solo porque tu compañero está en casa con su esposa y tu jefe anda algo escaso de personal, ¿no? Mira, Edward, me sentiría muy mal si te metiera en un lío con tu jefe solo porque estás tratando de tener tiempo libre para estar conmigo.

—¡Eh! Es bueno que mi jefe sepa que tengo una vida. Nunca parece recordarlo y yo siempre suelo ofrecerme cuando necesita gente para hacer horas extras. Supongo que no debería haberlo hecho desde un principio.

—Supongo, pero hoy en día no es fácil encontrar un trabajo.

—No te preocupes. No perderé el mío.

Aquella mañana, Edward había cancelado reuniones que en otro momento hubiera considerado cruciales. Además, había dejado atónita a su secretaria, Heidi, dándole un montón de revistas que solía leer él mismo y pidiéndole que hiciera un informe sobre lo que encontrara en ellas.

Resultaba sorprendente cómo la perspectiva de disfrutar del sexo podía haberlo motivado a cambiar sus costumbres. Al día siguiente, tendría que hacer lo mismo, además de pensar en un nuevo escenario para su encuentro con Isabella, aunque aquello no lo preocupaba. Su libido alimentaba su cerebro y le inyectaba una energía increíble. No se había sentido tan vivo desde hacía años.

Aparcó la furgoneta cerca del bar irlandés que había elegido para que ambos esperaran la caída de la oscuridad.

—Parece muy mono —dijo ella—. Yo soy irlandesa, si volvemos atrás un par de generaciones.

—Me lo había imaginado —comentó él mientras se bajaba del vehículo—. Espera un momento. Déjame que te ayude a bajar. Es un escalón muy alto.

—Y no quisiéramos que se me levantara la falda, ¿verdad? —replicó Isabella, riendo.

—Eres increíble, ¿lo sabías?

—No te hagas una idea equivocada. Normalmente no soy tan desinhibida.

—Es una pena…

«No es así», pensó Isabella, mientras descendía del vehículo sujetándose el bajo de la falda. Si dejaba que sus fantasías le gobernaran la vida, nunca conseguiría ser socia de Traynor y Sizemore. Aquella mañana, había terminado de pasar las notas, aunque por los pelos. Además, su rendimiento durante el resto del día había sido casi nulo.

Afortunadamente, los compañeros de la oficina habían achacado su comportamiento distraído a la ausencia de Jacob. Ella les había dejado pensar que esa era precisamente la razón, aunque se sentía algo culpable por ello. Había estado todo el día evitando deliberadamente mirar hacia su despacho.

Había estado esperando su llamada, aunque él no lo había hecho aún, algo de lo que ella se alegraba. En aquellos tres días, tenía que conseguir centrarse. Debía acabar aquella alocada relación para poder darle la respuesta que él esperaba, la que su madre esperaba. Sin embargo, durante aquellos tres días, iba a comportarse como una gata en celo.

Recogió el bolso del suelo de la furgoneta y esperó a que Edward cerrara con llave el vehículo. A continuación, él la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia el bar, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella como si lo hubiera estado haciendo toda una vida.

—Sé que tu novio es Jacob Black —dijo Edward, cuando estaban a punto de sentarse.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó ella, atónita. Estuvo a punto de desmayarse allí mismo.

—No, no lo conozco —respondió él—. Venga, siéntate. Pareces que acaban de atracarte. No quería sobresaltarte.

—Supongo que no importa —comentó Isabella, tratando de tranquilizarse—. Confío en que tú sepas mantener la boca cerrada.

—Debo señalar que no me conoces. Por lo que sabes de mí… —se interrumpió cuando el camarero se acercó a la mesa—. Voy a tomar un café irlandés con hielo —comentó, antes de dirigirse a Isabella—. ¿Y tú?

—Yo también. Que sean dos.

El camarero asintió y regresó hacia la barra.

—Cuando vengo aquí, suelo tomarme una Guinness —dijo Edward—, pero me ha parecido un poco pesada para…

Isabella le miró los ojos y pensó inmediatamente en la azotea. Los pezones se le irguieron debajo de su elegante chaqueta negra.

—Probablemente.

—Me estoy volviendo loco con solo verte así, tan compuesta, pero sin… —susurró él.

—Yo también me estoy volviendo loca.

—Bien —afirmó él, agarrándole la mano—. Eso era parte de mi plan. Quería que nos tomáramos una copa y creáramos un poco de anticipación.

—¿Has estado pensando en esto todo el día?

—He estado pensando en esto desde anoche, cuando entraste en la recepción de Traynor y Sizemore.

—Yo también…

—Sobre lo que te comentaba del nombre de Jacob, déjame que te explique. Miré el calendario que tienes encima de tu escritorio cuando te estaba instalando el teléfono. Supuse que ese Jacob es el mismo que trabaja al otro lado del pasillo.

—Así es —dijo ella. Notó que él tenía un pequeño lunar en la mejilla izquierda. Sintió un fuerte deseo de inclinarse sobre él para besárselo. Sin embargo, no lo hizo por si había alguien allí que pudiera reconocerla.

—Pensé que era mejor decirte que había descubierto su nombre para que no tuvieras que preocuparte por si se te escapa alguna vez.

—¿Cómo cuándo?

—Bueno no sé. Durante la conversación.

—Pensé que te referías mientras teníamos relaciones sexuales.

Edward abrió la boca para responder, pero, justo en aquel momento llegó el camarero con sus bebidas. Cuando el hombre se hubo marchado. Edward fijó de nuevo su mirada en la de Isabella.

—Confía en mí —murmuró—. Cuando tengamos relaciones sexuales, el único nombre que pronunciarás será el mío.

Ella absorbió la intensidad de sus palabras y tembló de excitación. Seguramente tenía razón. No había posibilidad alguna de que lo confundiera con Jacob.

—Charlemos un rato —añadió Edward, tras tomar un sorbo de su café—. ¿Implica comida alguna de tus fantasías?

—Tal vez…

Nunca le había hablado a nadie de las tórridas escenas que se le dibujaban en la imaginación. Por eso, contárselas a Edward no le resultaba nada fácil. Para ganar un poco de tiempo, tomó un sorbo de su café.

Edward la observó y sonrió.

—Te aseguro que la nata está en los primeros puestos de mi lista.

—Antes de que sigamos hablando sobre lo que está en la mía, me gustaría que me aclararas eso que has dicho de que yo no te conozco ni sé quién eres.

—Veo que esta noche he salido, sin lugar a dudas, con una abogada —comentó él riendo—. ¿Quién si no podría haber vuelto a ese comentario?

—Bueno, has sido tú quien lo ha dicho.

—Claro, y es cierto. Tú solo sabes de mí que soy el tipo de hombres que accede a tener relaciones sexuales cuando se supone que debe estar instalando teléfonos. Eso no habla particularmente bien de mí.

—¿Y por eso no debería confiar en ti?

—Afortunadamente, puedes confiar en mí con los ojos cerrados, pero, basándote en las pruebas que tienes, no estoy seguro de que debas hacerlo. Anoche corriste un riesgo muy grande.

—No irás a sermonearme ahora, ¿verdad?

—No creo que esté en situación de poder hacerlo, pero he de decirte que me alegro de que fuera yo con el que terminaras.

—Yo sabía que mi fantasía era arriesgada. Por eso he esperado tanto tiempo y por eso he descartado a tantos hombres antes de ti. Sin embargo, cuando entré en la recepción y te vi, me pareció… El destino o algo parecido.

—Sí, creo que eso fue.

La calidez que se reflejaba en los ojos de Edward mostraba más afecto que deseo, lo que descolocó completamente a Isabella, en parte porque sentía que ella misma podía responder a ese afecto. No había pensado que esa clase de sentimientos pasaran a formar parte de aquella experiencia, que se suponía que debía de ser exclusivamente sobre el sexo. Tomó un sorbo de su bebida para terminar con aquella situación.

—Bueno, ¿puedo confiar en que serás capaz de guardarme el secreto?

—Por supuesto. Aparte de darte mi palabra, tienes algo más. Si yo permitiera que esto se supiera, podría terminar haciéndome tanto daño a mí como a ti y también podría dañar a Mercury.

—¿Ves? Sientes una gran lealtad sobre esa empresa. Me apuesto algo a que es porque tu jefe es un tipo estupendo.

—Tiene sus momentos.

—Sin embargo, no querrías que él supiera lo que estabas haciendo encima de mi escritorio.

—Mmm… —susurró Edward, antes de darle un largo sorbo a su bebida—. No claro que no. De todos modos, tengo que agradecerte a ti que me dieras razón para tomarme algo de tiempo libre.

—¿Qué le has dicho a tu jefe para justificarte?

—Que tenía unos asuntos personales que me ocuparían las tardes del resto de la semana.

—Se parece mucho a mi excusa. Mi madre había pensado que fuera a cenar mañana por la noche, pero le dije que estaba trabajando en un proyecto muy importante. Ella cree que tiene que ver con mi firmeza para el trabajo.

—Y, en cierto modo, así es. Tiene que ver con la firmeza de mi pene al meterse en tu…

—¡Edward! —exclamó ella, sonrojándose vivamente. Sin embargo, aquellas palabras tan sensuales tuvieron un efecto inmediato. El deseo se le despertó en el vientre, haciendo que la entrepierna se le tensara y se le humedeciera, como si se estuviera preparando para lo que él había descrito—. No me puedo creer que hayas dicho eso en un sitio público.

—¿Te has dado cuenta del nivel de ruido que tiene este bar? —replicó él, riendo—. No me ha oído nadie. Además, deberías verte los ojos. Te ha encantado escucharme.

—Tal vez…

Edward extendió la mano y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla. A continuación, le pasó un dedo sobre el labio inferior.

—De eso se trata en los tres días que nos esperan. Vamos a explorar cosas que nunca hemos tenido el valor de probar antes —susurró dibujándole una línea desde la garganta hasta el primer botón de la chaqueta que ella llevaba puesta—. Nunca le he dicho nada parecido a una mujer en público, pero quería decirlo ahora. Quería descubrir cómo reaccionarías tú.

—¿Y si me hubiera sentido tan insultada que te hubiera tirado el café por encima?

—Me habría dado cuenta de que no te van esa clase de fantasías, pero creo que sí te gustan —musitó, acariciándole suavemente el botón—. Casi no puedo esperar a desabrocharte la chaqueta. Aún recuerdo las sensaciones que me producían tus pezones sobre la lengua… Llevo todo el día pensando en ello…

Isabella estaba temblando tanto que tuvo que dejar la copa encima de la mesa. Si no lo hacía, se temía que fuera a derramar su contenido.

—¿Sabes en qué más he estado pensando? —prosiguió él.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Ya no confiaba en su voz.

—En mi pene y en tu boca —murmuró.

Isabella emitió un profundo sonido. Ella también lo había pensado. No habían conseguido hacerlo en su despacho, pero pensaba remediarlo en la azotea. Llevaba todo el día imaginándose de rodillas, bajo el profundo cielo de la noche, volviendo loco a Edward.

—Dios —musitó él—. No te lamas los labios así. Si sigues haciéndolo, voy a explotar aquí mismo —añadió. Isabella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo estuviera haciendo—. Termínate tu café. O no. Sea como sea, creo que tenemos que salir de aquí.

—Yo también.

—Entonces, ¿estás lista?

—Sí.

—En estos momentos estoy tan excitado que creo que no voy a poder levantarme.

—Si hubieras elegido un lugar con manteles, me habría podido ocupar de ti antes de que nos marcháramos.

—¿Es eso algo que quieras experimentar en otra ocasión?

—¿Me dejarías hacerlo?

—Claro que sí. Ahora, ¿qué te parece si permaneces sentada en silencio mientras yo trato de controlarme? Voy fingir que eres mi tía Nelda.

—Lo que necesites.

—Es la mujer más temible que conozco. De niño, me pasé dos semanas en su casa y, cuando me sorprendía haciendo el tonto, solía hacer que me calmara con una sola mirada. Eso es precisamente lo que necesito en estos momentos.

—Bien.

Isabella lo comprendía perfectamente. Ella también había tenido aquellos problemas de niña. Era maravilloso que se entendieran tan perfectamente. Edward estaba dispuesto a ser su conspirador, su compañero de aventuras. Se preguntó si tres noches le bastarían, aunque, por supuesto, tendría que ser así.

—Muy bien —dijo él, tras unos minutos—, ya podemos marcharnos. Tenemos que recoger la cesta de la comida de la furgoneta —añadió poniéndose de pie—. Luego, tenemos un pequeño paseo hasta llegar al edificio que he escogido para que los dos podamos estar a solas en la azotea sin que nadie nos moleste.

—Me parece maravilloso.

Isabella se sintió húmeda y cálida solo con pensar que iba a estar a solas con Edward en un lugar tan poco corriente. Sin embargo, cuando él se sacó un par de billetes de la cartera, la bruma sensual en la que se encontraba se disipó. Esperar que él pagara todo era ridículo. Ya se había ocupado de la cena. No pensaba permitir que pagara también las bebidas.

—Déjame que pague yo —le dijo.

—No. Fui yo el que te convenció para que prolongáramos esto tres noches más.

—Pero eso no significa que estés obligado a pagar todo. No soy de ese parecer, especialmente cuando…

Había estado a punto de decir: «Especialmente cuando yo tengo un trabajo mejor remunerado». No sabía cómo se comparaban sus sueldos, pero seguramente ella saldría ganando. Además, tenía más perspectivas de futuro que él. Sin embargo, sabía que Edward no agradecería que se lo comentara.

—¿Especialmente cuando yo no tengo tanto dinero como tú? —preguntó él, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

—Lo siento. No quería decir eso. Estoy tratando de ser justa. Eso es todo.

—Vamos fuera. Creo que tenemos que hablar sobre esto.

—Muy bien.

La respuesta de Edward la había intrigado. Se dirigieron hacia la furgoneta. Cuando él abrió las puertas traseras, Isabella vio que entre las cajas y el equipamiento telefónico había una cesta de mimbre y un grueso edredón. Pensar en los planes que él podría tener para el edredón le hizo esperar que no lo hubiera ofendido y Edward decidiera cancelar la velada.

Aparentemente no, porque sacó la cesta.

—¿Quieres llevar el edredón?

—Claro.

Aliviada, agarró el edredón. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio que Edward había dejado la cesta en el suelo y estaba a su lado, acorralándola contra la furgoneta.

—Antes de que nos vayamos… —dijo, mirándola de arriba abajo. Cuando se centró en sus ojos, Isabella vio que los de él ardían de deseo—. Tal vez no importa.

—No. Dímelo.

Edward dudó. Evidentemente, estaba considerando sus palabras. Al fin, le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Solo quería saber si esta fantasía tuya está relacionada con cinturones de herramientas y con hombres que se ganan la vida con las manos. Si es así, me amoldaré a eso.

A Isabella le dio la sensación de que iba a decir algo más. Tal vez quería saber si le importaba que no fueran personas del mismo estatus social. A ella no la preocupaba aquel punto en absoluto. Además, para ser una aventura de tres días, no debería ser un problema de todos modos. Sin embargo, cabía la posibilidad de que él estuviera pensando en algo que durara más de tres días y aquello sí que la inquietaba.

La razón era que ella también había pensado en eso y en si le acarrearía malas consecuencias a su vida. ¿O tal vez no? No podía estar segura. Una mujer podía confundirse y excitarse mucho mirando los hermosos ojos verdes de aquel seductor.

* * *

_**Esta es otra adaptacion que realizo espero que sea de su agrado.**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes no pertenecen ni la historia yo solo juego con ella.

* * *

**_

Capítulo 6

Edward sabía muy bien que no se había cubierto muy bien las espaldas con Isabella. Por la expresión que se le dibujó en el rostro, supo que ella sabía de lo que él estaba hablando. No había querido dejarse en evidencia de aquel modo. No habían avanzado tanto en la relación como para que él quisiera ponerla a prueba en el tema del esnobismo.

Efectivamente, las mujeres tenían fantasías sobre los hombres que trabajaban con las manos. Había visto calendarlos en las librerías en los que se recogían fotografías de obreros de la construcción con camisetas apretadas. Precisamente por eso, aquella noche había decidido ponerse una que había lavado por accidente en agua caliente.

—Está bien —dijo ella, tras aclararse la garganta—. Admito que, cuanto te vi por primera vez, con el cinturón de herramientas puesto y la taladradora en la mano, esa imagen encajaba perfectamente con mis fantasías.

—¿Quieres que me lo ponga ahora?

—Por ti mismo, eres suficiente fantasía para mí —respondió ella, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

—En ese caso —afirmó él, suavemente—, vamos.

Cerró la furgoneta y deslizó los dedos entre los de ella. Se dirigieron al edificio que él había elegido para aquella fantasía. Phoenix no tenía muchos rascacielos, pero, afortunadamente, Edward era un buen amigo del dueño de aquel, que se alzaba veinticinco pisos. Albergaba muchas empresas y muy variadas, pero ningún bufete de abogados. Lo había comprobado para reducir así las posibilidades de que Isabella pudiera encontrarse con un colega. No obstante, a esas horas, las posibilidades de que así fuera eran muy remotas.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta giratoria del edificio, Edward dijo:

—Aquí es. ¿Has estado alguna vez en este edificio?

—No, que yo recuerde.

—Cuando entremos, puedes leer el listado de empresas que lo ocupan para ver si has tenido tratos con alguna de ellas, en caso de que entrar aquí te ponga nerviosa.

—¿Y si me pone nerviosa?

—No lo sé. Supongo que nos olvidaremos de este plan y prepararemos otra cosa.

—No podría soportar que nos olvidáramos de este plan —susurró ella.

—Sí, pero supongo que no querrás correr el riesgo de que alguien pueda reconocerte —afirmó él, aunque, en cierto modo, deseaba que aquello ocurriera. Así, ella tendría que hablarle a Jacob de él.

—¿Qué posibilidad tenemos de que esto ocurra? —preguntó Isabella, tirando de él hacia la entrada—. Entremos y vayamos directamente hacia los ascensores.

—Si tú lo dices… Pasa tú primero. Los espacios de las puertas giratorias no suelen ser suficientemente grandes para…

—Estoy segura de que lo serán.

Antes de que pudiera impedírselo. Isabella tiró de él y lo colocó a su lado. Confinados en aquel mínimo espacio, algo que a Edward le gustaba mucho, dieron minúsculos pasitos hasta que la puerta los lanzó a ambos, entre risas, al interior del vestíbulo del edificio. Afortunadamente, estaba completamente vacío.

—Ha sido muy divertido —comentó ella, con una sonrisa picante en los labios—. Me pregunto si es posible hacerlo en una puerta giratoria.

—Unas cuantas vueltas más y creo que hubiera podido responderte. Estabas tan apretada contra mí que yo… —se interrumpió cuando se abrió la puerta del ascensor. Isabella estaba de espaldas, pero él tenía una visión perfecta—. Acaban de salir dos mujeres del ascensor —añadió, en voz baja—: No te vuelvas. Compórtate como si estar aquí con un edredón y una cesta de picnic fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Exageras. A mí no me importa lo que…

—¿Isabella? —dijo una de las mujeres, una morena muy elegante—. ¿Eres Isabella Swan?

La sorpresa le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par. Entonces, recuperó rápidamente la compostura y se volvió, fingiendo gran entusiasmo.

—¡Jessica! ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí!

—Estoy cerrando la compra de mi piso —dijo la mujer—, y la inmobiliaria que se ocupa del tema se encuentra aquí. Esta es mi decoradora, Lauren Mallory —añadió, señalando a la pelirroja que la acompañaba—. Ahora nos vamos a su tienda para finalizar con la elección de telas. Lauren, esta es Isabella, mi vecina en el complejo de apartamentos.

Preocupado por Isabella, Edward trató desesperadamente de pensar una historia que explicara por qué ella se encontraba en el vestíbulo de aquel edificio con un edredón entre las manos y acompañada por un hombre que llevaba una cesta de picnic. No consiguió encontrar nada.

—¡Qué coincidencia! —exclamó ella—. Tú aquí comprándote una nueva casa y Edward y yo entregando suministros para los sintecho. ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo!

Edward se quedó impresionado con la rapidez mental de Isabella.

—Muy pequeño —repitió Jessica, que parecía sentir una gran curiosidad.

—Edward Cullen —dijo Isabella, tan fresca como una lechuga—, esta es Jessica Stanley. Por cierto, mis felicitaciones por lo del piso. Suena muy excitante.

—Gracias —replicó Jessica—. Casi no puedo esperar el tiempo suficiente para mudarme, especialmente con las ideas tan fabulosas que Lauren tiene para decorarlo —añadió, sin dejar de mirar el edredón y la cesta—. ¿Dónde vais a entregar esas cosas?

—Creemos que la oficina está en este edificio, pero tal vez nos hayamos confundido de dirección —dijo Edward, para contribuir a la historia—. Yo estaba trabajando en Traynor y Sizemore, mejorando los teléfonos, y Isabella y yo empezamos a hablar del problema de los sintecho. Como he dicho, tal vez nos hayamos equivocado de dirección.

—No he oído que ninguna de las oficinas de este edificio se dedique a recibir donaciones —dijo Sherl—, pero es posible. ¿Tenéis algún nombre?

—Fundación Un Techo para Todos —contestó Isabella.

—No creo que estén aquí, pero tal vez se hayan instalado recientemente —replicó Sherl, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Es un edificio muy grande. El directorio está allí —concluyó, señalándoles la pared más alejada de los ascensores.

—De acuerdo —repuso Edward—. Vamos a comprobarlo.

—Es una buena obra la que estáis haciendo —dijo Jessica, sin parecer del todo convencida—. Bueno, ¿cómo está tu fabuloso novio?

—¿Jacob? Está bien. Le diré que me has preguntado por él.

—Te lo ruego. ¿Y él no está implicado en este proyecto?

—Está muy ocupado. No tiene tiempo para estas cosas.

—Eso es cierto. Hay muy pocos hombres que tengan el empuje que tiene él para el éxito. Bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos. Buena suerte con lo de la oficina que buscáis. Encantada de conocerte, Edwin.

Edward no se molestó en corregirla.

—Lo mismo digo.

Se quedó al lado de Isabella mientras las dos mujeres pasaban por la puerta giratoria. No sabía cómo reaccionaría ella tras haberse encontrado con una persona que la conocía, sobre todo cuando esta persona parecía considerar que ocurría algo sospechoso. Jessica y Lauren podrían haberle estropeado sus planes para pasar una noche de deseo en la azotea.

Todo dependía de Isabella. Ella era la que no quería que nadie supiera lo de sus encuentros sexuales. A Edward no le importaba quién pudiera descubrirlo.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Isabella se giró para mirarlo, con los ojos azules llenos de picardía.

—Ahora, nos vamos a meter en ese maldito ascensor para llegar a la azotea tan pronto como podamos. ¡No quiero encontrarme con más gente chismosa!

Jessica Stanley se lo había imaginado. Mientras subían en el ascensor hasta el piso veinticinco, Isabella se preguntó si había presentado un aspecto tan culpable como se había sentido, sin ropa interior y con su amante al lado. No le quedaba la menor duda. Jessica había sospechado.

Seguramente, si tenía oportunidad, le encantaría realizarle algún comentario sobre aquello a Jacob. Conociéndola, tal vez incluso fuera capaz de encontrar alguna excusa para ir al bufete. Motivos no le faltaban, ya que había deseado a Jacob desde el momento en que lo conoció, en el aparcamiento del complejo de apartamentos de Isabella, hacía tres meses.

Desde entonces, cada vez que se había encontrado con ella, Jessica no había dejado de mencionar lo estupendo que creía que era Jacob y la suerte que tenía Isabella de salir con él. Jessica no era la única con esa opinión, aunque sí la que se mostraba verde de envidia.

—¿Crees que dirá algo? —le preguntó Edward.

—Tal vez. Lo desea.

—Ya me he dado cuenta. ¿Crees que puede hacer algún daño?

—¿Sabes una cosa? Estoy segura de que Jacob me creería si le dijera que he venido aquí para entregar este edredón a una organización para los sintecho, aunque tal vez creyera que es una tontería. Ni siquiera llegaría a imaginarse que un edredón y una cesta de picnic son elementos principales para una orgía en una azotea. Puede que Jessica se esté preguntando lo que estamos tramando, pero Jacob no piensa en términos de aventura sexual.

—Estupendo. Supongo que eso es bueno…

—¿Cómo dices?

—Me estaba preguntando… Bueno, no importa. No es asunto mío.

Isabella se imaginaba lo que Edward se estaba preguntando. Era el porqué estaba pensando en irse a vivir con un hombre que tenía tan poca imaginación en lo que se refería al sexo. Sin embargo, no había nada que considerar en ese aspecto. Jacob era la clase de hombre con el que siempre había imaginado que se casaría. Sus padres lo apreciaban y se podía confiar plenamente en él.

Por el contrario, Edward se parecía a un deportivo. Maravilloso para las distancias cortas, pero no era lo que una mujer adulta podría necesitar a la larga. Tal vez era injusto, pero la cooperación que Edward mostraba con respecto a sus fantasías le hacía dudar que se acomodara al matrimonio con facilidad. Podría ser que ansiara una excitación constante y aquello sería algo difícil de conseguir cuando se tenían niños en la casa y responsabilidades con la familia.

Por fin, el ascensor se abrió en el piso número veinticinco.

—Ya casi estamos —dijo Edward—, pero aún puedes echarte atrás.

Isabella se echó a reír y comenzó a salir del ascensor.

—¿Después de pasarme todo el día medio desnuda? Ni hablar.

—¿Quieres que comamos primero o…?

Inmediatamente, ella sintió que la entrepierna se le humedecía y que los pezones se le erguían contra la tela del traje. Quería quitárselo. Deseaba todo lo que Edward pudiera darle.

—Prefiero la segunda parte. Ha sido un día muy largo…

—Muy bien. Me gusta cómo piensas —comentó él, mientras se dirigían hacia la salida que había al final del pasillo.

—¿Has estado aquí antes?

—Hoy, para ver cómo era.

Apretó la barra de emergencia que abría la puerta de metal. Los músculos de los hombros se le tensaron bajo la apretada camiseta. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Isabella.

—¿Y qué tenías que comprobar? ¿No es una azotea una azotea?

—Bueno, claro. Una azotea es una azotea, pero quería comprobar las vistas. Quería que nosotros pudiéramos ver la ciudad, pero no quería que la ciudad pudiera vernos a nosotros. Tal vez debería haberte preguntado si te iban esas cosas…

—¿Te refieres al exhibicionismo? No. Correr un riesgo de vez en cuando es una cosa, pero montar un espectáculo deliberadamente no es mi idea de las aventuras.

—Me alegro, porque tampoco es la mía.

Edward abrió la puerta completamente y salieron a la azotea. Una superficie blanca muy esponjosa cubría el suelo. El crepúsculo se alzaba frente a ellos. El horizonte ardía con los últimos restos de la puesta de sol.

La unidad de aire acondicionado que había en el centro de la azotea zumbaba suavemente y lanzaba una ligera vibración a través de las suelas de los zapatos negros que Isabella llevaba puestos, torturándola con las posibilidades que aquello sugería.

—Lo del aire acondicionado resulta agradable.

—Sabía que te gustaría. La mayoría de las mujeres quieren música, pero tú prefieres una máquina gigante que hace vibrar el suelo —comentó él, con una sonrisa.

—Las esculturas tampoco están mal —bromeó ella refiriéndose a las grandes chimeneas de ventilación que surgían del tejado a intervalos regulares—. ¿Quieres que adivine lo que representan?

La sonrisa de Edward se hizo aún más amplia. Entonces, miró al cielo.

—Gracias. Dios mío. Por fin encuentro una mujer que lo ve todo desde un punto de vista sexual, igual que yo.

—¿No te parece que soy algo rara?

—Creo que eres maravillosa —contestó él, tras dejar la cesta en el suelo—. Es mejor que contemples el paisaje mientras puedas. Me da la sensación de que muy pronto no te va a importar la vista.

—Tienes mucha razón.

Dejó el edredón en el suelo y se acercó al parapeto. La ciudad se extendía en todas direcciones, hasta las mismas faldas de las montañas que la rodeaban. A medida que el cielo se iba oscureciendo el paisaje comenzó a relucir como el tesoro de un pirata.

Sin embargo, por muy hermosa que se estuviera haciendo la vista, no estaba allí para observar las luces. Como Edward había mencionado, se fijó en que los edificios que rodeaban a aquel no eran lo suficientemente altos como para que nadie pudiera ver lo que estaba ocurriendo allá arriba. Edward había elegido bien.

—Los Diamond Backs juegan esta noche —murmuró ella. Se imaginó que la próxima temporada estaría sentada en el estadio, con Jacob, que era uno de sus seguidores, probablemente prometidos y a punto de casarse. Deseó sentirse más excitada por aquella perspectiva que por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir en aquel tejado.

—¿Preferirías estar allí?

—No —respondió ella. Cuando se dio la vuelta, comprobó que él ya había extendido el edredón no muy lejos de la unidad de aire acondicionado, como si con ello quisiera aumentar las sensaciones que ambos estaban a punto de experimentar—. ¿Y tú?

—No hay ningún sitio sobre la faz de la Tierra en el que prefiriera estar en vez de aquí.

—Yo tampoco…

—Ven aquí, Isabella.

Y pensar que la noche anterior no había deseado que él supiera su nombre. Oír cómo lo pronunciaba la excitaba más aún y la dejaba sin respiración. Se dirigió hacia él, caminando sobre la suave superficie del suelo.

—Creía que una azotea sería dura.

—¿Te refieres a como lo es tu escritorio? ¿Es eso lo que necesitas para…?

—No, claro que no.

—Tal vez no quieres admitir que cualquier cosa que se parezca mínimamente a un colchón te resulta aburrida. ¿O es tal vez que las posturas poco frecuentes contra ciertos objetos te hacen alcanzar el orgasmo enseguida?

La respiración de Isabella se hizo más rápida. Se pasó la lengua por los labios. Ningún hombre le había hablado de aquella manera. Le encantaba.

—Tal vez deberíamos dejar el edredón para el picnic —sugirió él, rodeándole la cintura con sus fuertes manos mientras, poco a poco, la apoyaba contra el tronco metálico de un respiradero—. ¿Qué te parece?

El corazón de Isabella comenzó a latir más rápidamente. Levantó las dos manos para sujetarse contra la columna metálica, agarrando con fuerza el cálido cilindro.

—¿Qué se te había ocurrido?

—Lo mismo que a ti, de eso estoy seguro. Con las manos así, podrías estar atada al mástil de un barco.

—¿Acaso… acaso quieres… atarme? —preguntó. Estaba tan excitada que casi no podía respirar.

—Esta vez no —contestó, mientras le desabrochaba el primer botón de la chaqueta—, pero te gustaría que lo hiciera antes de que termine la semana, ¿verdad?

—Yo… no lo sé… —susurró ella. Edward estaba sugiriéndole fantasías que ella casi no había podido admitir ante sí misma.

—Claro que lo sabes, pero eres demasiado tímida para decírmelo. Sin embargo, antes de que hayamos terminado, habrás dejado de serlo. Por el momento, finjamos que te tengo atada al mástil de mi barco y que yo he estado muchos meses en el mar, sin gozar de una mujer.

Isabella comenzó a temblar al oír cómo Edward describía una imagen que llevaba años turbando sus sueños eróticos.

—Has estado leyendo mi diario —bromeó.

—No —susurró, desabrochándole el segundo—, pero sé quién eres, Isabella Swan.

—Por lo que ocurrió en mi despacho.

—Sí —afirmó. Otro botón desabrochado—. Nunca he conocido a una mujer que fuera lo suficientemente valiente como probar una fantasía como esa con un completo desconocido. Te gusta correr riesgos en el sexo.

—Por el momento.

—No. Siempre te ha gustado correr riesgos, pero nunca te has permitido hacerlo antes —añadió, mientras seguía desabrochando botones lentamente, como si no tuviera prisa alguna por librarle de la ropa.

—¿Y te lo has permitido tú?

—No —contestó. Desabrochó el último botón.

—¿Por qué?

—Hacen falta dos jugadores para poder jugar —susurró, acariciándole suavemente las solapas de la chaqueta—. Nunca me he encontrado a ninguna mujer que estuviera dispuesta a acompañarme a una azotea, que quisiera que le quitara la ropa y que nos divirtiéramos con juegos eróticos hasta que los dos quedáramos agotados.

Poco a poco, Edward le quitó la chaqueta. Isabella tragó saliva cuando el aire fresco de la noche le acarició los pechos desnudos. Entonces, él se los cubrió suavemente con las manos.

—¿Cuántas veces a lo largo del día de hoy te has imaginado este momento? —murmuró.

—Miles.

—Yo también —musitó. Comenzó a acariciarle suavemente los pezones con los pulgares, gozando al observar el efecto que aquellas caricias le producían en los ojos—. Y es mucho mejor de lo que me había Imaginado.

Isabella bajó los ojos, fascinada por la erótica imagen de su chaqueta desabrochada y las manos de Edward acariciándole los pechos desnudos. Llevaba todo el día esperando aquel momento.

—Y pensar que hace una hora eras la elegante profesional de la abogacía, que se tomaba un café en un bar. Ahora, aquí estás, convertida en un animal salvaje contra este cilindro de metal, con tu elegante chaqueta desabrochada, los pechos desnudos y temblando cada vez que te toco, con los ojos hambrientos por ver lo que pasa a continuación.

Ella gimió suave, impacientemente.

—No te preocupes —añadió él, dando un paso al frente e inmovilizándola contra la tubería de metal con su cuerpo—. Todo lo que te imaginas va a ocurrir. Vamos a llevar esta aventura hasta el final.

* * *

_**Esta es otra adaptacion que realizo espero que sea de su agrado.**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes no pertenecen ni la historia yo solo juego con ella.

* * *

**_

Capítulo 7

Edward la besó, adueñándose de su boca con la avidez de un captor que tenía a una mujer completamente a su merced. Efectivamente, Isabella estaba a su merced. Temblaba con la necesidad que llevaba oculta largo tiempo, una necesidad que había dejado a un lado, que incluso había despreciado. Si él podía satisfacerla, tal vez consiguiera sacarla de lo más hondo de su ser, lo que sería una bendición.

La besó con fuerza, apretándole la cabeza contra el metal, utilizando la lengua para poseerle tan completamente la boca que Isabella perdió la noción de espacio y tiempo. Le acariciaba los senos con las manos, inmovilizándola apoyando las caderas contra las de ella. Cuando Isabella comenzó a abrazarlo, él apartó la boca de la de ella.

—Agárrate a la tubería. Deja que sea yo quien dirija el espectáculo esta vez.

La excitación de lo prohibido se apoderó de ella. Apoyó las palmas de la mano sobre el metal y se rindió ante lo que Edward tuviera en mente para ella. Se preguntó si Edward estaba haciendo que confiara más en él, para, al final, terminar atándola a la columna.

Si las ligaduras suponían un placer tan extático como aquel, estaba deseando probarlas lo antes posible. Fingir que era la víctima indefensa del deseo de Edward era mucho más excitante de lo que había imaginado.

Cuando él terminó de besarla, le arañó suavemente la garganta con los dientes, mordiéndole suavemente la vena que latía en el lateral del cuello. Entonces, bajó un poco más la cabeza y se tomó las mismas libertades con los senos, mordisqueándole los pezones hasta que ella comenzó a temblar y se sintió dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que él le pidiera.

Edward regresó de nuevo a la boca, buscándole los labios con los suyos.

—Voy a poseerte ahora mismo —susurró mientras le levantaba la falda y se la enrollaba alrededor de la cintura—. Abre las piernas para mí —añadió. Con el pulso completamente acelerado, Isabella hizo lo que él le pedía—. Esto es precisamente lo que quería hacer en el bar, en aquella mesa.

La besó con fiereza, con la misma urgencia con la que le metió la mano entre los muslos. El rudo movimiento de los dedos la hizo arquearse contra la cálida tubería de metal.

—Ya sabía yo que estarías húmeda y caliente. Sabía que desearías esto tanto como yo deseo dártelo.

—Sí.

—Me gusta mucho que no lleves bragas —murmuró—. Aquí está tu primera recompensa…

Con un rápido movimiento, metió y sacó los dedos y le provocó un orgasmo en cuestión de segundos, que la dejó jadeando de placer y luchando por agarrarse a la tubería para no caerse.

—¿Te ha gustado? —le preguntó, rodeándola con el brazo para sujetarla.

—Mm sí… —murmuró ella, saboreando las sensaciones con los ojos cerrados.

—Todavía no hemos terminado.

—Espero que no —replicó ella, antes de pasarse la lengua por los labios y de abrir los ojos para mirarse en los de él.

—Eres increíble. Necesito… ¿puedes mantenerte de pie si te suelto?

—Sí —respondió ella, a pesar de que las piernas seguían temblándole.

—Bueno, ¿te gusta hasta ahora nuestra azotea?

—Me encanta.

—¿Te gusta sentir el calor de esa tubería de metal contra el trasero desnudo?

—Sí…

—Entonces, veamos si te gusta esto —dijo. Le tomó el trasero con las dos manos—. Rodéame la cintura con las piernas, nena. Allá voy.

Con un gemido de anticipación, Isabella se agarró con fuerza contra la tubería y entrelazó con fuerza los pies en la espalda de Edward.

—Estoy seguro de que deseas esto… —susurró, tocándola suavemente y buscando su calor.

—Ya sabes que sí.

—He estado contando las horas que faltaban para poder hundirme en ti —murmuró, colocándose sobre ella—. Mmm, justo aquí —añadió. La punta del pene encontró su entrada. Sin embargo. Edward se detuvo.

—Por favor…

—Oh, sí…

Respiró profundamente y con un rápido movimiento hacia delante completó la unión.

—Oh…

La deliciosa sensación de verse invadida por un hombre nunca había sido tan exquisita como entonces, tal vez porque no debían estar allí, porque no debían estar haciendo aquello. Lo prohibido tenía un regusto celestial.

Edward la mantenía inmovilizada contra la tubería. La respiración se le iba acelerando poco a poco. No dejaba de mirarla. El rostro, los pechos, para finalmente detenerse justo en el lugar donde estaban tan íntimamente unidos.

Le tela vaquera de la bragueta de Edward rozaba los húmedos rizos de la entrepierna de Isabella y los dedos de él le aprisionaban el trasero. Nunca se olvidaría de las sensaciones que le estaba proporcionando aquella unión tan primitiva, tan urgente, tan poco civilizada.

—Tú… eres la mujer más excitante que he conocido nunca…

—Eres tú. Eres tú quien me hace ser así, quien me convierte en una…

—En mis fantasías, he soñado con momentos como este, pero nunca pensé… No tendría que moverme para alcanzar el orgasmo. Podría hacerlo con solo mirarte…

—Me gusta que me mires, pero… Quiero que te muevas.

Sus fantasías requerían también acción.

—Lo haré. Agárrate con fuerza a esa tubería.

Comenzó a hundirse profundamente en ella. La fricción la hizo gemir de placer.

—¿Significa eso que quieres más de lo que te acabo de dar?

—Sí…

—Yo también.

Los movimientos empezaron a hacerse frenéticos. El cuerpo de Isabella se golpeaba contra la tubería de metal, haciéndole recordar a cada contacto que estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales en una azotea con un hombre que había conocido la noche anterior…

—¿Más rápido?

—¡Sí! ¡Más rápido! ¡Así! ¡Oh, así!

—Así es como te gusta… Eres una gata en celo, un ser sensual, húmedo y maravilloso… Oh… No puedo controlarme más… Ya… ya… ya…

Isabella también alcanzó el orgasmo, gloriosamente. Gritó en el esplendor de su clímax, aturdida por la intensidad de lo que estaba sintiendo, oleadas que la ayudaban a masajear el pene de Edward para hacerlo gruñir de delirante placer.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron apoyados contra la tubería. Al fin, cuando el mundo hubo recuperado su órbita habitual, Edward se apartó de ella y le permitió apoyar las piernas en el suelo. A continuación, fueron a desplomarse sobre el edredón, sobre el que se tumbaron para mirar el cielo.

Edward se subió la cremallera de los pantalones y Isabella se quitó los zapatos. Entonces, los dos parecieron satisfechos quedándose allí tumbados, gozando con lo que habían experimentado.

—Son las mismas estrellas de siempre —dijo él—, pero yo juraría que brillan más que nunca.

—Yo estaba pensando lo mismo.

—Me pregunto si esto es lo que se llamaría «sexo extremo».

—A mí me parece que sí —murmuró Isabella. Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan sexualmente satisfecha—. Y pensar que yo traté de convencerte para que nos olvidáramos de una semana como esta.

—Y pensar que yo estuve a punto de rechazar tu proposición.

—Si yo me hubiera acordado de que se iban a instalar los teléfonos, me habría marchado mucho antes. Probablemente me hubiera llevado el trabajo a casa.

—Bueno, antes tú mencionaste algo referente al destino. Tal vez esto tenía que ocurrir.

—Tal vez.

Si el destino había querido que se conocieran, ¿cómo era posible que hubiera permitido que fuera solo para disfrutar de unos días de increíble placer antes de que se separaran para siempre?

Tal vez. Isabella había dicho que tal vez el destino los había unido. Edward decidió que tendría que contentarse con aquella respuesta. Ella había comentado la idea de que el destino los había unido y él esperaba utilizarlo para conseguir que Isabella formara parte de su vida, poder disfrutar de muchas noches de sexo salvaje y todo lo demás: una hipoteca, tomas a las dos de la mañana y vacaciones a Disneyland. Aún le quedaba el resto de aquella noche y dos noches más para convertir aquel tal vez en algo mucho más concreto. En cuanto a él, no tenía ninguna duda. Isabella era la mujer con la que estaba destinado a compartir su vida.

Efectivamente, tenía mucho que ver con el sexo. Algunas personas le daban mucha importancia y otras no. Seguramente muchas parejas serían mucho más felices si disfrutaran del sexo de aquel mismo modo. Estaba seguro de que el tal Jacob no tenía ni idea de la bomba con la que estaba saliendo y ella no se lo iba a dejar saber. Solo revelaría su lado más salvaje a un hombre que supiera comprenderla. Como él.

Comprendía a Isabella sexualmente, pero no sabía mucho de su vida aparte de sus fantasías sexuales. Se habían conocido al revés de como solía conocerse la gente. Le daba la sensación de que ella quería que él se concentrara en la parte sexual para que se olvidara de los detalles personales. Sin embargo, él tenía una idea muy diferente. Sexualmente la conocía mucho mejor que Jake. Solo le quedaba descubrir todos los detalles personales que su novio ya sabía.

Se colocó de lado y apoyó la cabeza sobre una mano. Isabella volvía a tener la falda sobre las rodillas, pero seguía con la chaqueta abierta. Le gustaba saber que ella se sentía muy relajada a su lado como para permanecer así.

—¿Ves lo que me haces? Me comporto como una desvergonzada.

—Estupendo. Así es precisamente como te quiero.

—¿Te das cuenta de que, si todo el mundo se comportara de esta manera, nuestra civilización se desmoronaría?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó Edward, tras soltar una carcajada.

—Es evidente. La gente se pasaría el tiempo teniendo relaciones sexuales y no haría nada. Su juicio se vería nublado, se afectaría su productividad y…

—Creo que su productividad subiría como la espuma, porque estarían siempre muy contentos. Hoy, yo he sido muy productivo —afirmó. Más bien, había encontrado el modo de que su secretaria lo fuera.

—Pues yo no. En momentos como este, no me importaría tener un trabajo más parecido al tuyo.

En otras palabras, pensaba que él era un estúpido. Edward decidió que no dejaría que aquel comentario lo afectara.

—Créeme, estoy seguro de que no te gustaría mi trabajo —dijo incorporándose. Le estaba costando ver la expresión del rostro de Isabella, por lo que abrió la cesta para sacar las velas que había llevado.

—¿No te gusta tu trabajo?

—Me gustaría más en dosis más pequeñas —replicó, mientras colocaba las velas sobre dos posavasos de cristal a cierta distancia del edredón.

—Has traído velas…

—Claro —afirmó él. Seguía rebuscando en la cesta para encontrar un encendedor.

—Me siento muy impresionada.

—Si te sientes impresionada por lo de las velas, espera hasta que veas lo que hay en la cesta —dijo él. Con cuidado, aplicó la llama del encendedor a las velas. Rápidamente, la zona se Iluminó suavemente.

—No puedo esperar —repuso Isabella. Se incorporó sobre el edredón con aire expectante—. Creo que nadie me ha preparado nunca un picnic sorpresa.

—En ese caso, me alegro de haberlo hecho yo.

Había pensado cuidadosamente la cena. Quería que la comida resultara especial. En primer lugar, sacó la botella de vino y un sacacorchos.

—Vaya, veo que has traído vino. Me da la sensación de que has hecho esto antes.

—Hace muchos meses desde la última vez que fui de picnic —respondió él. Abrió la botella y sacó dos copas de cristal de la cesta—, pero te garantizo que no fui a la azotea de un edificio.

—¿Pero fue con una dama medio desnuda?

—No —contestó, mientras servía el vino—. No fue con una dama medio desnuda. Fue con mi hermano mayor, su esposa y mi sobrinito Max. Creo que Max se desnudó aquel día y comenzó a correr así por todo el parque, pero no estaba planeado. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tú fuiste de picnic?

—No lo recuerdo.

—En ese caso, brindemos por el hecho de que, por fin, los dos estamos disfrutando de un picnic después de tanto tiempo.

—Salud —susurró ella tocando suavemente la copa de Edward con la suya—. ¿Quién se habría imaginado que una azotea sería el lugar perfecto para celebrar un picnic? —añadió, tras tomar un sorbo.

—Los dos. A ti te gustó la idea en cuanto te la propuse —contestó él. Saboreó el vino y se sintió aliviado de que fuera tan bueno como recordaba. No había compartido una botella de vino con una mujer en mucho tiempo.

—Tengo que admitir que tú me enganchaste a la idea. Intimidad total —dijo mirando a su alrededor—, y, sin embargo, con la emoción de estar al aire libre. Muy sexy.

—Me alegro de que lo apruebes.

Mientras escuchaba las palabras de Isabella no dejó de mirarle los pechos, que parecían jugar al escondite con la chaqueta. Aquella visión estaba excitándolo, pero quería asegurarse de que primero se tomaban la comida que había elegido tan cuidadosamente.

Había comprado los sándwiches en una tienda que preparaba sus propias tortillas. El relleno era increíble, con una mezcla de carne picada, crema amarga, guacamole y otras cosas que Edward no había logrado identificar. Sin embargo, también había elegido la comida por su valor simbólico.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí. En todos los sentidos…

—Estupendo. Yo también. Comamos lo que he traído y luego… ya veremos cómo podemos satisfacer el otro apetito.

—Debería sentirme avergonzada de admitir que vuelvo a desearte. Después de todo, solo hace unos minutos que…

—En esta azotea no se permite que nadie se avergüence. Aquí no hay nadie más que nosotros para saber nuestros anhelos más secretos.

—Probablemente sea la novedad de la situación lo que me está afectando de este modo.

Edward no estaba dispuesto a estar de acuerdo con ella. En vez de eso, retiró el papel del primer sándwich y se lo entregó.

—Prueba eso.

Al ver lo que él le ofrecía, Isabella se echó a reír.

—Creo que has elegido esto a propósito.

—Por supuesto.

Sin dejar de sonreír, ella dejó la copa de vino sobre el edredón.

—Veamos si puedo darle a esto la atención que se merece.

—Me da la sensación de que podrás.

Isabella agarró el sándwich con las dos manos y, sin dejar de mirar a Edward, se lo llevó a la boca y comenzó a lamerlo, rodeándolo continuamente con la lengua.

—Mmm, delicioso.

—Esperaba que te gustara —afirmó él. Su propio sándwich, como su copa de vino, estaba completamente abandonado.

—Así es… —replicó ella. Recorrió con la lengua la longitud completa del sándwich—. Esta buenísimo…

Edward comenzó a preguntarse si podría soportar aquello. La erección que tenía en aquellos momentos luchaba por escapársele de la bragueta.

—Me apuesto algo a que el relleno también está buenísimo.

Agarró la punta del sándwich con la boca y lo apretó, sorbiendo para introducirse el relleno en la boca. Cuando lo hubo conseguido, se detuvo para relamerse los labios.

—Delicioso…

—Es mejor que pares —gruñó él.

—Me estoy divirtiendo mucho. ¿No es esto lo que tú tenías en mente? —preguntó, tras lamer el relleno que rezumaba por la punta del sándwich.

—No tenía ni idea… Oh, Isabella, apiádate de mí.

Con una seductora sonrisa, ella dejó lo que le quedaba del sándwich sobre su servilleta.

—¿Tienes algún problema?

—Sí…

—¿Te gustaría que hiciera algo para solucionarlo?

Lo deseaba tanto que estaba temblando y, sin embargo, nunca antes le había pedido a una mujer que le hiciera sexo oral. Nunca antes había admitido estar tan desesperado que ya ni siquiera veía.

—Sí —murmuró.

* * *

_**Gracias por los reviews y por las que no opinan y leen espero que les siga gustando.  
**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes no pertenecen ni la historia yo solo juego con ella.**_

___**Ccada vez se va poniendo mas interesante ya vamos casi por la mitad de los capitulos disfrutenlo y traiganse unas servilletas por favor, ya nos las entretengo mas.  
**__**

* * *

**_

Capítulo 8

Isabella no recordaba haberse divertido tanto con el sexo. Todos sus trucos más sugerentes funcionaban a la perfección con Edward y él no se mostraba avergonzado de admitirlo. Decidió que la noche siguiente irían a un restaurante, uno que tuviera una iluminación tenue y manteles.

Mientras tanto, estaba muy contenta con la situación en la que se encontraba en aquellos momentos. A cuatro patas, cruzó la distancia que los separaba.

—Túmbate —murmuró. Edward se estiró sobre el edredón, pero se mantuvo erguido sobre los antebrazos—. No pareces estar muy cómodo.

—No me importa no estar cómodo. Quiero mirar.

—En ese caso —susurró ella colocándosele encima de las rodillas, a horcajadas, para poder abrirle la bragueta—, es mejor que te dé un buen espectáculo, ¿no te parece?

—Como si no fueras a hacerlo.

Hasta aquel momento, Isabella nunca había pensado que el sexo oral fuera una exhibición artística. Con aquel concepto en mente, se tomó su tiempo para bajarle la cremallera.

—Está muy repleta esta zona, ¿no?

—Podríamos decir que es así —respondió él, con la voz muy tensa.

—Pobrecito.

A la luz de las velas, Isabella veía el enorme bulto que se erguía bajo el algodón de los calzoncillos. Pasó suavemente los nudillos por encima y consiguió que él pronunciara un gemido ahogado. A pesar de que el corazón le latía a toda velocidad, lo descubrió lentamente, como si estuviera perfectamente tranquila. No se podía decir lo mismo de Edward. A cada movimiento que ella hacía, la respiración se le aceleraba de tal manera que empezó a sonar como si fuera un hombre desesperado.

Unos segundos después, ella liberó el pene de su prisión. Mientras se la rodeaba con los dedos, lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Mejor?

—Todavía no —susurró, con voz ronca.

—Mmm —musitó ella. Entonces, tomó la sedosa erección entre las manos y apretó suavemente. Edward emitió un sonido gutural. Cuando ella volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, no le quedó ninguna duda de la súplica que vio en aquellas profundidades verdes—. ¿Sí?

—Necesito…

—¿Qué? —preguntó acariciándolo muy suavemente—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Tu boca… por favor… Ahora… La necesito, por favor…

—Como tú desees.

Se inclinó sobre él y le aplicó los labios a la aterciopelada punta. Entonces, utilizó la lengua para estimular la parte inferior y la deslizó a lo largo de la columna prominente, hasta la base. Edward gimió de placer.

Tratando de proporcionarle más estimulación visual, le dio un baño completo con la lengua. Entonces, formó un cilindro con los dedos y comenzó a acariciarlo con él, fijándose bien para asegurarse de que aún seguía observándola.

Así era. Tenía apretada la mandíbula y una expresión tan caliente en los ojos que hubiera bastado para derretir el metal de los tubos de ventilación que los rodeaban. Isabella siguió chupando, hasta que él estuvo húmedo y preparado de nuevo para la estimulación manual. Edward comenzó a jadear. De repente, ella detuvo sus caricias y le lamió la punta, haciendo que se sacudiera con un fuerte temblor.

—¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

Siguió mordisqueándole la tierna carne suavemente y decidió que el gruñido de placer que él le dedicó había sido suficiente respuesta.

Por fin, él comenzó a temblar visiblemente por la tensión. Entonces, Isabella cerró la boca sobre el pene y se lo introdujo en la garganta todo lo que pudo. A continuación, comenzó a aplicarle un ritmo constante. En aquel momento, era completamente suyo, su esclavo. Temblaba indefenso debajo de ella. Poco a poco, sus gritos fueron transformándose en gemidos de necesidad.

Al alcanzar el orgasmo, gritó el nombre de Isabella. Ningún hombre había pronunciado su nombre con tanta intensidad. El rico sonido la hizo temblar de gozo. Edward sabía quién era ella. Por fin un hombre sabía quién era.

Edward había esperado sentir el sexo oral más placentero de toda su vida, pero Isabella había ido más allá de sus expectativas. Durante mucho tiempo después, se quedó como inmóvil como un muerto, observando las estrellas y preguntándose qué era lo que había hecho para merecerse aquel placer tan increíble. Había tratado de expresar su gratitud farfullando palabras adecuadas, pero ella se había echado a reír y le había dado un beso para luego asegurarle que se había divertido más que él.

Aquello era imposible. Nadie podía haberse divertido más. Más diversión podría ser letal.

Poco a poco, fue recuperando las fuerzas. Incluso se paró a pensar en qué clase de aventura sexual se verían inmersos a continuación. Sin embargo, antes de nada debían terminar la comida y disfrutar del vino.

Isabella accedió encantada, pero, para su sorpresa, pidió que la abrazara. Edward la estrechó entre sus brazos y, tras apagar las velas, tomó una parte del edredón para taparlos a ambos. Allí, tumbado, con la cabeza de Isabella acurrucada contra su hombro, sintió que una profunda paz se adueñaba de él.

—No nos podemos dormir —murmuró ella.

—Tú puedes hacerlo si quieres. Yo me quedaré despierto.

—Yo tampoco quiero dormirme, pero me gusta estar aquí, en nuestro lugar privado, contemplando las estrellas.

—A mí también. Además, yo he tenido el último orgasmo. Creo que te toca a ti.

—Bueno, si vamos a andar contando, yo tuve dos la primera noche. Ahora estamos empatados.

—Sí, pero en este juego, la chica puede superar al chico cuando quiera. Ya sabes lo que se dice: «Una mujer nunca tiene demasiados pares de zapatos ni demasiados orgasmos».

—Me alegro —comentó ella, riendo—. Por cierto, gracias por preparar una velada tan maravillosa…

—Gracias por venir.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato. Muy pronto, la respiración de Isabella se relajó profundamente. Edward la llamó con suavidad, pero, cuando ella no respondió, comprendió que se había quedado dormida. Confiaba en él. Le había prometido que permanecería despierto para que no terminaran pasando la noche en aquella azotea y ella había aceptado su palabra.

La conciencia lo corroía por dentro. Le había mentido sobre su trabajo y tal vez aquello no había sido justo. Sin embargo, decirle que era el dueño de la empresa no era justo tampoco porque, después de aquella noche, se estaba cuestionando de verdad su estilo de vida.

Era un hombre de todo o nada. Le costaba delegar en los demás. Aquel día le había costado ceder parte de su trabajo a Heidi, por lo que entregarle la operación a otra persona y darle el control de su reputación profesional sería muy difícil para él. Además, no dejaban de preocuparlo sus empleados.

Isabella le había demostrado lo hermosa que podía ser la vida cuando uno se tomaba tiempo para saborearla. Si conseguía alejarla de su novio, ¿cómo conseguiría compaginar una relación y su trabajo?

Llevaba tiempo sospechando que aquella era la razón de que, inconscientemente, hubiera evitado tener una relación con nadie. Una vez que Isabella había aparecido en su vida, tenía que enfrentarse al problema o dejarla marchar. Decidió que se enfrentaría al problema. Le resultaba imposible dejarla marchar.

Mientras, se conformaría con tenerla entre sus brazos, algo que consideraba un gran honor. Una persona era muy vulnerable mientras dormía y, sin embargo, ella no se había mostrado preocupada, tal vez porque ya era muy vulnerable ante él después de haberle revelado su afición a las aventuras sexuales. En realidad, él había hecho lo mismo. Se habían entregado al otro mucho más que sus cuerpos. Se habían entregado sus almas.

Un avión despertó a Isabella. Estaba soñando que estaba haciendo el amor en una Isla tropical con Edward. Abrió los ojos y vio que él la estaba observando, con el rostro entre las sombras.

—Lo siento —dijo—. No quería quedarme dormida. ¿Es muy tarde?

—¿Tarde para qué?

—Bueno, estoy segura de que no has venido aquí para verme dormir. Después de todo lo que has preparado, voy yo y te dejo plantada. Es…

—Un cumplido.

—Venga ya.

—Lo digo en serio. Solo hemos pasado unas horas juntos y, a pesar de todo, tú te sientes lo suficientemente relajada como para dormirte entre mis brazos.

—Creo que ha sido el sexo.

—La clase adecuada de sexo.

La torre del aire acondicionado seguía haciendo que el suelo vibrara. Isabella sintió necesidad de volver a experimentar esa clase adecuada de sexo, pero tal vez se había pasado durmiendo el tiempo que tenían disponible.

—Probablemente tienes que irte a casa. Mañana hay que trabajar.

—¿Es eso una proposición? —preguntó Edward tumbándose de espaldas—. Juraría que he oído una proposición enterrada en esas palabras.

—Bueno, me gusta mucho cómo vibra esta azotea.

—¿Ves? —replicó él. Entonces, se incorporó y se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza—. Sabía que estaba en lo cierto.

Inmediatamente, ella se incorporó y se despojó de la chaqueta.

—Una vez más y luego nos vamos a casa.

—¿Es que tienes hora límite? —quiso saber él. Se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos.

—Estoy tratando de ser sensata…

Se dio cuenta de que ya presentaba una magnífica erección. Se quitó la falda, el liguero y las medias al mismo tiempo.

—Pensé que, durante esta semana, había quedado prohibida esa palabra —dijo él mientras rebuscaba un preservativo en la cesta, abría el envoltorio y se lo colocaba—. ¿No?

—Supongo que sí…

Saber que Edward se excitaba tan rápidamente ante la perspectiva de tener relaciones sexuales con ella le quitaba el aliento.

—Muy bien. Ahora, túmbate y deja que el aire acondicionado haga lo demás. Podemos considerar que se trata de los juegos previos.

—Ya estoy excitada —susurró, antes de tumbarse sobre el edredón.

Edward se colocó encima de ella y le tocó suavemente la entrepierna.

—Ya veo —dijo, mientras le colocaba los brazos por encima de la cabeza—. Naciste para el sexo. Veamos si estás preparada —añadió, mientras la acariciaba con la punta del pene—. Mmm, estás muy húmeda, fierecilla. Gracias, señor Aire Acondicionado.

—No es solo el aire acondicionado.

—Lo sé. Eres tú, mujer de gran imaginación. ¿Qué te parece tener relaciones sexuales al aire libre?

—Me encanta.

—A mí también —musitó. Entonces, con un suave movimiento, la penetró. A continuación, se inclinó para besarla—. Hay tantas posibilidades y tan poco tiempo… Esta es una de mis favoritas. El sexo lento y suave. Va genial con las vibraciones del aire acondicionado.

Mientras movía suavemente la boca sobre la de ella, inició un ritmo muy suave, que parecía amoldarse perfectamente al sutil temblor de la superficie sobre la que estaban tumbados. Isabella no parecía necesitar hacer nada más que permanecer allí tumbada, absorbiendo las vibraciones y gozando con la fricción que él le proporcionaba. Gradualmente, su cuerpo se hizo tan maleable como la cera caliente.

Aquello era placer, pero era tranquilo, dulce y constante. Casi no se dio cuenta cuando se hizo un poco más insistente, cuando las vibraciones de la azotea parecieron acelerarse. De repente, casi sin darse cuenta, se aferró con más fuerza a él.

—Oigo un avión en la distancia —murmuró él—. Voy a hacerte alcanzar el orgasmo cuando nos pase por encima.

—El avión es un símbolo fálico.

—Sí…

En aquellos momentos, Isabella comenzó a escuchar el rumor del avión. Edward incrementó el ritmo, no demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente como para tentarla con el inicio del clímax. A medida que los motores del avión se fueron escuchando con más claridad, comenzó a hacerlo con más fuerza. La tensión se acumuló implacable en el vientre de Isabella.

—Te estás acercando —susurró Edward mientras se movía cada vez más rápido dentro de ella—. Estalla para mí, Isabella.

El sonido del avión se había convertido en un rugido. Isabella estaba a punto de conseguirlo. Justo cuando las luces del avión pasaron por encima de sus cabezas, un triunfante grito de placer se vio ahogado por el ruido de los motores. Edward fue aminorando el ritmo a medida que los gemidos de gozo se fueron transformando en meros susurros.

—¿Te ha gustado?

—Sabes que sí…

Edward soltó una carcajada y siguió moviéndose dentro de ella.

—Me encanta la improvisación.

Isabella pensó que eso era precisamente la marca que delataba a un verdadero aventurero.

Edward experimentó su orgasmo un poco después. Se había contenido para no perderse en sus propias sensaciones y correr el riesgo de estropear la imagen del avión para Isabella. Se le había ocurrido anteriormente, al paso de otro avión.

Habría podido quedarse mucho más tiempo en aquella azotea, pero, cuando ella insistió en que debían marcharse a sus casas, no discutió. Lo importante de las fantasías era que no debían convertirse en rutina. Si se quedaban en la azotea demasiado tiempo, podría estropearse todo.

De todos modos, se imaginó que el sexo con Isabella nunca podría resultar aburrido. Cuando las dos personas que componían una pareja gozaban con la simulación y la imaginación, podían pasar una vida juntos sin aburrirse. Eso era lo que no dejaba de pensar ni un solo momento.

Cuando acompañó a Isabella a su coche, no estuvo seguro, por el beso de despedida que ella le dio, de si la joven abogada estaba empezando a pensar lo mismo o no. Al menos, le quedaban dos noches más para convencerla. Para la noche del día siguiente ella ya había elegido un restaurante en el que podrían disfrutar de sus cuerpos por debajo del mantel.

Mientras regresaba a su casa, solo pensar en aquello lo excitaba aún más. En realidad, se excitaba solo con pensar en Isabella. Al día siguiente le costaría concentrarse en su trabajo, pero tendría que hacerlo. Darle sus noches era una cosa, pero no podía dejar que los días se le escaparan entre los dedos. La compañía seguía perteneciéndole.

Estaba seguro que hasta lo de tomarse la noche libre tendría repercusiones. Efectivamente, cuando llegó a su apartamento, descubrió que tenía diez mensajes esperándolo en el contestador. Diez.

Sin duda se debían a que había tenido desconectado el busca y el móvil toda la noche. Pensó escucharlos, pero se sentía tan feliz por lo que acababa de compartir con Isabella que no quería perder aquella sensación escuchando las quejas de sus clientes. Se fue a la cama con una ligera sensación de culpabilidad, aunque sintiéndose sexualmente muy satisfecho.

A la mañana siguiente, la satisfacción sexual de Edward se había desvanecido. En cambio, su sentimiento de culpabilidad había crecido hasta hacerse del tamaño del avión que había sobrevolado la azotea mientras le daba a Isabella un orgasmo.

Después de la ducha más rápida de la historia, se puso una camisa y unos pantalones. Como no iba a ver a Isabella en todo el día, podía vestirse con sus habituales trajes, aunque aquella noche se arreglaría para la cena más de lo que acostumbraba.

Mientras se preparaba un café, escuchó sus mensajes. Los diez eran de George Ullman, que era el dueño de una fábrica en la que trabajaban quinientas personas. Por lo tanto, necesitaba muchos teléfonos.

Por los dos primeros mensajes, comprendió que el sistema telefónico no le funcionaba correctamente, aunque era una avería sin importancia. El verdadero problema lo estaba causado el hecho de no poder localizar a Edward. Cada mensaje era más frenético que el anterior. El décimo indicaba que Ullman estaba a punto de cancelar el contrato que tenía con Mercury Communications.

Mientras Edward iba a trabajar en la furgoneta, trató de no dejarse llevar por el pánico. Ullman tenía una cuenta muy grande con la empresa, pero se podía permitir perderlo como cliente. Sin embargo, lo peor de todo era que Ullman era un bocazas y miembro de todas las organizaciones de servicios de la ciudad. Si decidía empezar a hablar mal sobre Mercury, algunas personas podían dejar de trabajar con ellos solo porque conocían a Ullman.

Edward se recriminó haber llegado a aquella situación. Desde el principio se había ocupado él mismo de sus clientes. Podía enviarle fácilmente uno de los instaladores para corregir el problema, pero solo después de presentarle sus disculpas y de prometer que estaría localizable por si no se conseguía reparar el problema. En su opinión, así se mantenía contentos a los clientes.

Si se paraba a pensarlo, se había convertido en un departamento de quejas. Últimamente, ese departamento se había cerrado por primera vez en años, justo cuando su cliente más importante tenía una queja. Estupendo.

Cuando llegó a su despacho, Heidi estaba preparando café. Heidi Ferguson era una madre soltera, a la que Edward admiraba profundamente por haber criado sola a sus tres hijos.

—Hay una tonelada de mensajes de George Ullman —dijo—. ¿No se puso en contacto contigo anoche?

—No, no lo hizo.

A pesar de que Heidi era de una edad muy similar a la de Edward, este sintió cómo debía de sentirse uno de sus hijos adolescentes cuando llegaba tarde a casa.

—Espero que no pase nada malo. No tienes aspecto de que así sea.

—Todo va bien —dijo. Sintió que le ardía la cara. Debía de estar sonrojándose—. Es que apagué mi teléfono móvil y mi busca anoche. Me tome la noche libre, ¿sabes?

—Me alegra saberlo —comentó Heidi, con una sonrisa—. ¿Te lo pasaste bien?

—Sí —respondió, aunque la expresión «pasárselo bien» ni siquiera comenzaba a describir la noche que había pasado con Isabella.

—No estoy segura de que sea muy apropiado que una secretaria le diga esto a su jefe, pero creo que deberías apagar el móvil y el busca más a menudo. Vuelves a tener chispa en los ojos.

* * *

_**Gracias por los reviews, espero que les siga gustando, gracias a todas, nos leemos luego.  
**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Los personajes no pertenecen ni la historia yo solo juego con ella. **_

_**Sigan disfrutando y deleitandose de este bombon y ya estamos llegando a la parte que todas quieren leer.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Capítulo 9

A media mañana, Isabella se estaba empezando a sentir inquieta. Deseaba que el día terminara para poder volver a estar con Edward. Ya había hecho reservas en el restaurante que había elegido para su próxima fantasía y, aunque se suponía que tenía que estar trabajando, estaba repasando mentalmente su guardarropa para encontrar el atuendo perfecto. Quería que Edward comenzara a babear al verla.

En realidad, aquello no le resultaba muy difícil. De hecho, él parecía comenzar a babear en cuanto la veía, lo que resultaba extremadamente gratificante. No quería pensar en el futuro, cuando ya no lo tendría a su lado. A pesar de todo, solo le daría hasta el final de la semana. Sabía que si no lo hacía tendría que romper con Jacob y con los planes que había hecho para una vida sensata.

Mientras trataba de concentrarse en la pantalla de su ordenador, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Cada vez que sonaba, no podía contestarlo sin pensar en Edward, lo que sería un verdadero problema en el futuro.

Cuando respondió, lo hizo con una cierta provocación en la voz, ya que pensaba que seria él. Si se pasaba tanto tiempo pensando en ella como Isabella en él, seguro que habría sentido el impulso de llamar. A ella también le habría gustado llamarlo, pero no tenía su número de teléfono móvil.

Sin embargo, no fue la voz de Edward la que resonó al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Me has echado de menos? —le preguntó, con tanta claridad que podría estar en su despacho.

—¡Claro! —exclamó ella, abrumada por un tremendo sentimiento de culpa. Entonces, cruzó los dedos—. ¡Dios mío!, ¿qué hora es allí? Siempre me equivoco. ¿Se trata de siete horas de adelanto o…?

—Me marcho dentro de unos minutos a cenar con mis clientes. He estado muy ocupado desde que llegué, pero quería llamarte para saludarte. Acabo de hablar con Traynor sobre un par de cosas y luego hice que Linda me pasara con tu despacho. ¿Has estado ocupada?

—Sí, claro. Muy, muy ocupada. Esa soy yo.

—Esa es mi chica. Confía en mí si te digo que no les pasa desapercibido cuando alguien toma la iniciativa. Escucha, tengo que marcharme dentro de un momento, pero tengo buenas noticias. He terminado aquí más rápido de lo que pensaba, así que estaré en casa mañana por la noche. En el mismo vuelo, el que llega a las seis y diez, aunque un día antes. Podemos salir a cenar si te apetece.

Isabella sintió que el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. Acababa de recortar una noche entera del tiempo que iba a pasar con Edward. Eso le dejaba solo aquella noche. Se había imaginado que Edward y ella tendrían mucho tiempo para disfrutar con sus fantasías, pero…

—¿Isabella? ¿Sigues allí?

—¡Sí! Sí, es maravilloso. Es solo que… había planeado una sorpresa para ti y ahora tendré que…

—Dármela más temprano, aunque ya me imagino de qué se trata. Tiene algo que ver con mudarte a cierto apartamento que yo conozco muy bien. ¿Me quemo?

—No es justo que trates de adivinarlo, Jacob —contestó, aunque no podía dejar de pensar que le quedaba solo una noche de libertad. Solo una.

—Bueno es hora de que me vaya a cenar. Cuídate. Hasta mañana.

—Claro. Hasta mañana.

—Piensa en algún lugar al que te apetezca ir a cenar. Luego, regresaremos a mi apartamento y celebraremos en privado mi regreso.

—Claro —repitió ella. Cuando Jacob le sugería «una celebración privada», no sentía nada. No era culpa de Jacob, aunque el sexo que compartía con él fuera completamente previsible.

—Hasta mañana.

—Iré a recogerte. Adiós.

Colgó y miró el teléfono que Edward le había instalado con sus propias manos. Con aquellas manos tan imaginativas y con tanto talento. Quería sentir aquellas manos en aquel mismo instante. Deseaba sus besos, sus caricias, su talento para darle orgasmos…

Sabía que debería sentir remordimientos, considerando lo que había hecho mientras Jacob estaba de viaje. Cuando había escuchado su voz, se había sentido culpable, pero, inmediatamente, la culpabilidad se había transformado en Ira cuando supo que Iba a adelantar su llegada. No quería que nadie recortara sus vacaciones sexuales.

Tenía que contarle a Edward aquel giro de los acontecimientos. A pesar de no tener su teléfono móvil, sabía que se lo podrían dar en Mercury Communications. Quería advertirle que aquella noche sería la última. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más se disgustaba.

Su teléfono, como el resto de los que Edward había instalado, tenía una pegatina en la que se facilitaba el número de Mercury. Rápidamente, marcó los dígitos.

—Mercury Communications —le dijo una voz femenina—. Le habla Heidi. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

—Trabajo para Traynor y Sizemore —respondió Isabella—. Necesito ponerme en contacto con el instalador que puso nuestros teléfonos el martes por la noche. Se llama Edward. ¿Sería posible hablar con él?

—Creo que podré localizarlo —contestó la mujer. Tras una pequeña pausa—. ¿Hay algún problema?

—Uno de poca importancia. Pensé que sería más fácil si hablaba directamente con él, dado que fue él quien instaló el sistema. Sé que es posible que esté realizando alguna instalación en algún sitio, pero ¿podría darme el número de su busca para no interrumpirlo mientras está trabajando?

—Da la casualidad de que está en estos momentos aquí —replicó Heidi, con voz alegre.

—Oh, estupendo.

Inmediatamente, Isabella se imaginó a una recepcionista veinteañera de rotundas curvas y que estaba loca por Edward. ¿Por qué no? Era un hombre muy guapo. Cualquier mujer querría tenerlo a su lado…

—Espere un momento y se lo pondré al teléfono.

—Gracias.

El pulso se le aceleró ante la perspectiva de poder escuchar de nuevo su voz. Ella sí que estaba loca por él, pero, desgraciadamente, se estaban quedando sin tiempo para satisfacer su deseo.

—Edward al telefono. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—Jacob va a regresar antes de lo esperado.

—¿Isabella? Maldita sea. No sabía que eras tú. ¿Qué quieres decir con «antes»?

—Mañana a las seis de la tarde. Escucha, si no puedes hablar, lo comprendo, pero quería que lo supieras. Supongo que él ha terminado su trabajo antes de lo que esperaba.

—Puedo hablar. No importa.

—Bueno no quiero meterte en un lío. Le dije a esa secretaria que tenía un pequeño problema con el teléfono.

—En ese caso, es mejor que vaya a ver de qué se trata.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó. Se excitó inmediatamente, pero hasta ella tenía sus límites—. Oye, Edward, no sé lo que tienes en mente, pero no estoy segura de tener el valor suficiente para hacerlo encima del escritorio mientras todo el mundo está en el bufete.

—Bueno… no estaba pensando en eso —comentó él, riendo—. Estaba pensando más bien en almorzar juntos. Creo que hacerlo encima del escritorio nos podría meter a los dos en un buen lío.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes hablar así en el medio de la oficina? ¿Es que no puede escucharte la secretaria?

—No. No me oye nadie. ¿Puedes salir dentro de unos treinta minutos?

—Yo sí, pero ¿cómo puedes hacerlo tú?

—Hoy no hay mucho trabajo.

—Pero si el otro día me dijiste que uno de los instaladores se ha tomado unos días libres para estar con su mujer y su hijo recién nacido y que tú no dejabas de hacer horas extras, así que no…

—Si Jacob regresa mañana, quiero verte ahora.

—Edward, me preocupa tu trabajo.

—Estaré esperándote delante de tu edificio en el interior de mi furgoneta dentro de treinta minutos. Por favor, asegúrate de estar allí. Por favor.

Con eso, colgó el teléfono. Aunque la urgencia que había notado en su voz la había excitado profundamente, se sentiría muy mal si lo reprendían por su culpa, o peor aún, si lo echaban. Sin embargo, le había colgado sin darle oportunidad para discutir con él. Estaría esperándola dentro de treinta minutos y ella iría a buscarlo, aunque solo fuera para convencerlo de que regresara al trabajo.

No debería haberlo llamado. No se había esperado que dejara todo por reunirse con ella. Aquel era el tipo de comportamiento que le aceleraba el corazón, la clase de gestos que nunca había visto en Jacob.

Pensó que tal vez se estaba comportando injustamente con su novio. Tal vez había trabajado más duro de la cuenta en Suiza para poder regresar antes. A su modo, podría estar demostrándole lo mucho que deseaba estar a su lado. Ojalá pudiera sentirse más emocionada por su llegada, aunque solo fuera la mitad, que por saltar al interior de la furgoneta de Edward. Entonces, su vida volvería a tener sentido.

Edward sabía que estaba caminando entre arenas movedizas. Lo inteligente hubiera sido aprovechar aquel momento para ir a visitar a Ullman y tratar de apaciguarlo. Efectivamente, ya había ido alguien a ocuparse del problema, pero Edward sabía que Ullman esperaba que él hablara con él también.

Sin embargo, Jake había decidido regresar antes de lo previsto y no sabía si tendría suficiente tiempo para conseguir que Isabella se pusiera de su lado. Crear una serie de aventuras sexuales para ella había sido la primera parte del plan, pero tenía que decirle en algún momento que también deseaba lo mismo que ella, un hogar y una familia. Jacob estaba estropeándole su plan, lo que no le gustaba en absoluto.

Naturalmente, el trabajo se le amontonaba encima del escritorio y tenía que responder muchas llamadas, pero no podía perder más tiempo. Tenía que regresar a su casa y cambiarse de ropa para ponerse una camiseta y unos vaqueros antes de ir a ver a Isabella. Además, necesitaba también preservativos.

Por si todo aquello fuera poco, debía apaciguar a Heidi, que tenía que estar preguntándose qué demonios estaba pasando. Cuando salió de su despacho, ella lo miró con una expresión de falsa Inocencia.

—Voy a tomarme un par de horas libres —anunció.

—Muy bien. ¿Te vas a llevar tu móvil y tu busca? —le preguntó Heidi, con una misteriosa sonrisa.

—Sí —respondió sabiendo que Heidi sospecharía si no lo hacia—, así que te ruego que te pongas en contacto conmigo si surge algo de importancia.

—Me muero por hacerte una pregunta, aunque estoy segura de que no es asunto mío.

—¿De qué se trata? —quiso saber Edward, con cierta cautela.

—¿Por qué no quieres que esa mujer sepa que eres el dueño de esta empresa?

—Es… algo complicado —respondió, sin querer entrar en detalles—. Por supuesto, terminaré diciéndoselo, pero, por el momento, prefiero que no lo sepa.

—Perdóname por decirte esto, pero el cambio que se ha producido en ti resulta completamente fascinante.

—Mira, sé que debe de parecer que me he vuelto completamente loco, pero esta situación es temporal. Si puedes cubrirme durante un tiempo, te prometo que mañana todo regresará a la normalidad. Si alguien empieza a hacer preguntas, dile que estoy enfermo o lo que se te ocurra.

—No te preocupes. Puedo ocuparme de todo esto durante unas horas. Tú vete.

—Gracias.

Se marchó de la oficina completamente seguro de que Heidi sabía que planeaba un encuentro con la mujer que, de repente, había pasado a formar parte de su vida.

Mientras se dirigía a su casa, se preguntó si podría simplificar las cosas diciéndole a Isabella que era el dueño de Mercury. Entonces, recordó por qué no quería hacerlo. Se sentía más él mismo cuando fingía ser un instalador.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento, se cambió de ropa más rápidamente que Clark Kent en un día bueno. Entonces, empezó a pensar dónde debería producirse su encuentro. Se metió un preservativo en el bolsillo y volvió corriendo a la furgoneta, sin haberse decidido todavía.

Había un buen hotel cerca del bufete de Isabella, probablemente demasiado bueno. Ella nunca le permitiría que alquilara una habitación allí. No podía llevarla a su apartamento porque era demasiado lujoso como para pertenecer a un simple instalador, y pedirle que fueran al apartamento de ella era demasiado descarado.

Aquello les dejaba solo la furgoneta. Efectivamente, había espacio más que suficiente en la parte de atrás y el edredón seguía allí desde la noche anterior, pero… ¿en una furgoneta? ¿Y dónde la aparcaría? No tenían tiempo para ir a las afueras de la ciudad.

En aquel momento, se preguntó si habría cometido un error al cambiar el programa del día. Si aquella experiencia no era maravillosa para ella, perdería terreno en vez de ganarlo. Maldijo una vez más a Jake por regresar antes de lo esperado. Casi parecía que había presentido algo.

A pesar de todo, Edward pensaba esforzarse al máximo en aquella ocasión. Además, acababa de ver a un hombre vendiendo ramos de flores en una esquina. Tocó el claxon y bajó la ventanilla para comprarle uno. A los pocos segundos, tenía un ramo de flores multicolores en el asiento del pasajero. Aquello mejoraría el ambiente en el interior de la furgoneta si, al final, decidían utilizarla como nido de amor.

Vio que Isabella lo estaba esperando frente al edificio con un traje de pantalón rojo. Llevaba recogido el cabello en lo alto de la cabeza, tal y como lo llevaba la primera vez que la vio.

En aquel momento, la deseó tan fieramente que hubiera sido capaz de pelearse con Jake por ella, a pesar de no creer en la violencia. No obstante, una mujer como Isabella merecía la pena.

Aparcó y se dispuso a bajarse del vehículo para ayudarla a subir. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, ella abrió la puerta.

—Creo que no debería hacer esto. Yo… —se interrumpió al ver las flores. Entonces, la expresión del rostro se le suavizó—. Oh, Edward, no tenías que haberme comprado nada.

—Claro que sí.

—Mira, he bajado porque no quería que te quedaras aquí, aparcado en doble fila hasta que te pusieran una multa, pero quiero que sepas que no puedo soportar el hecho de que estés poniendo tu trabajo en peligro por estar conmigo.

—Me he traído mi teléfono móvil y mi busca. Si alguien me necesita, se podrán poner en contacto conmigo.

—A pesar de todo creo que eso podría parecer algo irresponsable. Si deciden comprobar tu historia y descubren que el sistema de mi bufete funciona perfectamente, estarás metido en un buen lío.

Edward decidió que tenía que asegurarle de algún modo que su trabajo no corría peligro. Finalmente, se le ocurrió una idea.

—Si consiguiera que alguien de Mercury te dijera que no me van a echar, ¿te montarías en esta furgoneta?

—Si es uno de tus compañeros, no.

Rápidamente, Edward sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su despacho.

—Voy a hablar con Heidi, la mujer con la que tú hablaste antes. Ella te dirá la verdad.

—Edward, no creo que eso sea muy buena idea…

—¿Heidi? —dijo él, cuando su secretaria contestó el aparato—. Hola, soy Edward. ¿Me harías un gran favor? ¿Le podrías decir a Isabella que mi trabajo seguirá allí cuando regrese dentro de una o dos horas?

Heidi parecía estar esforzándose mucho por no soltar una carcajada.

—Por supuesto. ¿Se llama Isabella? Es un nombre muy bonito.

—Igual que ella. Te la paso —dijo, antes de entregarle el teléfono a Isabella.

Al principio, ella pareció negarse a tomarlo. Entonces, con un cierto gesto de desaprobación, lo hizo por fin. Después de intercambiar unas breves palabras con Heidi, le devolvió a Edward el teléfono.

—Quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Edward, tras ponerse de nuevo al aparato.

—Debe de ser una mujer de bandera —afirmó Heidi—. Primero, hace que abandones tu lugar de trabajo, algo que yo siempre pensé que nadie podría conseguir nunca, y ahora es tan amable como para preocuparse por ser una distracción demasiado grande para ti. Si alguno de mis hijos descubre a alguien así, voy a aconsejarle que no la deje escapar. Solo quería mencionártelo.

—Gracias, Heidi. Comprendido. Hasta dentro de una hora o así.

Para cuando colgó el teléfono y lo colocó en su soporte, Isabella ya se había subido a la furgoneta y tenía la puerta cerrada y las flores en el regazo.

—Estás completamente loco, ¿lo sabías?

—Y creo que eso es precisamente lo que te gusta de mí.

—De hecho, así es.

* * *

_**Gracias por los comentarios, es la primera vez que hago esto, yo soy como ustedes lectora compulsiva pero que le vamos a hacer nos tenemos que reacrear la mente con personajes sexis a poco no, nos leemos luego buen fin de semana pero primero un pequeño adelante de lo que viene y comienza la cuenta regresiva.  
**_

_—Tienes razón. Tengo que contestar. Luego, iremos a comprar unos bocadillos. Después de todo te invité a almorzar._

_—Te aseguro que ha sido el mejor almuerzo que he tenido nunca._

_—Yo opino lo mismo —dijo. Estaba experimentando otra erección solo con ver cómo ella se vestía—. ¿Sigue en pie lo de la cena?_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Los personajes no pertenecen ni la historia yo solo juego con ella.

* * *

**_

Capítulo 10

Isabella se llevó las flores a la nariz y aspiró. Le encantaba aquel ramo tan informal de claveles y margaritas, comprado siguiendo un impulso a un vendedor callejero, más que un ramo de rosas de tallo largo que le hubieran llevado de una floristería. Edward sabía perfectamente cómo complacerla.

—Son preciosas. Gracias.

—De nada…

El aire que se respiraba entre ellos crepitaba de tensión sexual. Isabella se preguntó lo que él tendría en mente para aquella hora robada. Fuera lo que fuera, estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar.

—Probablemente tenga que dejarte a ti las flores en vez de llevármelas a mi despacho.

—¿Por qué no puedes decir que te compraste unas flores cuando saliste a almorzar?

—Porque no lo he hecho nunca antes. Podrían preguntarse por qué empiezo ahora. La gente no deja de hacerme comentarios sobre la perpetua sonrisa que tengo ahora en el rostro.

—¿De verdad? En ese caso, me imagino que las flores y la sonrisa serán una prueba demasiado evidente de que estás teniendo una fantástica aventura sexual.

—Sí, podría ser, pero ¿sabes una cosa? Debería regalarme flores de vez en cuando. Me encantan las flores. Les diré a todos que he pasado una nueva página.

—Me parece una idea estupenda.

—¿Te refieres a lo de las flores o a lo de la nueva página? —preguntó Isabella. Le había parecido escuchar un tono especial en sus palabras.

—No estoy seguro. Probablemente me refería más a mí mismo que a ti. ¿Has sentido alguna vez que estabas viviendo la vida de otra persona?

—¿Te refieres a lo que ocurre ahora, con esta semana alocada que estamos teniendo? —replicó ella, atónita—. Porque me siento como si me hubiera transformado en lady Chatterley.

—En realidad, me refería a la vida que llevabas antes de esta semana. ¿Te sentiste alguna vez como si estuvieras siendo totalmente tú misma?

—Edward, si lo que estás tratando de decirme es que los momentos que pasamos juntos son la vida real, tengo que mostrarme en desacuerdo contigo. Para unos cuantos días está bien, pero no puedes esperar que dos personas estén así todo el tiempo y sigan llevando una vida normal.

—¿Estás segura? Mientras hablamos del tema, ¿por qué es tan buena una vida normal?

Edward estaba empezando a preocuparla con aquella conversación, que se parecía demasiado a las que había mantenido recientemente consigo misma.

—A menos que vayas a vivir a una playa tropical para alimentarte de mangos y de pescado, existe el pequeño detalle de que hay que ganar dinero.

—No estoy hablando de dejarlo todo, pero a mí me parece que debería haber más tiempo para la aventura, para los juegos y la imaginación. Esta semana no debería ser la excepción a la regla.

Eso era precisamente lo que lo había convertido en un compañero de fantasías tan bueno. Era inquieto y aventurero. No veía con agrado el hecho de cortar el césped los sábados o entrenar un equipo de fútbol infantil los domingos. Sin embargo, eso era precisamente lo que ella quería. Un hombre dedicado a su familia.

—Aparentemente, tú no estás de acuerdo —añadió, al ver que ella no respondía.

—No, si a lo que te refieres es a ser un espíritu libre, sin ataduras. Yo quiero tener una casa, hijos…

—Yo no he dicho que no desee eso. De hecho…

—Los niños necesitan una cierta estabilidad, la que yo tuve cuando crecí. Siempre pude contar con mis padres para que me ayudaran a ser sensata y responsable.

—¿Y ser responsable significa que uno debe dejar a un lado la aventura? —le preguntó, mientras se dirigía a la entrada de un aparcamiento de varios pisos.

—Ciertos tipos de aventura, sí.

—Te refieres a la que estamos teniendo nosotros, ¿verdad?

—Mira, yo me estoy permitiendo un comportamiento algo alocado durante esta semana, pero eso no es lo que quiero hacer a la larga.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo estás haciendo ahora? — quiso saber Edward, mientras subía del segundo hasta el tercer piso, sin aparcar en ninguno de los espacios que había vacíos.

—Es como los donuts —respondió ella. Había dado por sentado que quería aparcar allí para que luego pudieran ir a un restaurante a tomar algo, pero ya no estaba tan segura—. Edward, ¿tienes intención de aparcar o no?

—Sí. ¿Qué es eso de los donuts?

—Mis amigas y yo decidimos que estábamos comiendo demasiados, así que nos pasamos dos días sin comer nada más que donuts para que nos hartáramos de ellos.

—¿Y funcionó?

—Más o menos. Creo que deberíamos haberlo hecho durante tres días para asegurarnos mejor. De eso hace seis meses y a mí me están volviendo a apetecer.

Edward llegó a la planta sexta del aparcamiento. Allí los espacios estaban todos vacíos, pero, a pesar de todo, escogió uno que estaba al final de la planta.

—Entonces, crees que si te sumerges de lleno en una aventura sexual, acabarás hartándote del sexo, ¿es eso?

—Así lo creía al principio, pero ahora ya no estoy tan segura.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? —le preguntó él girándose para mirarla tras haber aparcado la furgoneta.

—No lo sé —respondió Isabella. Al ver el fuego que ardía en los ojos de Edward, se echó a temblar. Con una mirada, estaba lista para desnudarse ante él—. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

—Tal vez, pero no nos queda mucho tiempo, así que hablaremos de eso más tarde —comentó mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad—. Hay un pequeño café cerca de aquí en el que podemos almorzar o… el edredón sigue en la parte posterior de la furgoneta.

Isabella estaba empezando a comprender por qué la había llevado a una planta del aparcamiento que estaba completamente desierta. Con lentitud, se desabrochó el cinturón.

—¿Nos podemos quedar aquí y tomarnos unos donuts? —sugirió.

—Sí…

—Muy bien.

Al oír aquella respuesta, la mirada de Edward pareció hacer que subiera la temperatura.

—Dame un minuto.

Saltó de la furgoneta y, tras cerrar la puerta del conductor, se dirigió a la trasera. Isabella se volvió para ver qué hacía y, a través del montón de cajas, comprobó que abría la puerta trasera y comenzaba a ordenar lo que contenía la furgoneta. No había ventanas en la parte trasera, por lo que la intimidad estaba garantizada. Ella sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de tener relaciones sexuales con Edward dentro de una furgoneta en un aparcamiento público a plena luz del día.

Y estaba lista. Solo escuchar cómo él preparaba una improvisada cama había hecho que se pusiera muy húmeda y excitada. Sin embargo, también era consciente de que Edward estaba corriendo un gran riesgo al utilizar para aquello una furgoneta de su empresa.

—Te podrías meter en un buen lío si alguien descubriera cómo estás aprovechando tu hora del almuerzo.

—No tengo la intención de que eso ocurra.

Entonces, como si alguien quisiera demostrar que se equivocaba, el teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar.

—Edward, está sona…

—Ya lo oigo. ¿Me lo puedes lanzar?

Isabella colocó el ramo de flores sobre el asiento de Edward y sacó el teléfono de su soporte. Entonces, se lo lanzó entre las cajas que había en la parte trasera.

—Edward al telefono —dijo él, tras apretar el botón.

Después de que habían llegado hasta aquel punto. Isabella rezó para que no se tuviera que marchar por una emergencia. No sabía cómo sobreviviría a la frustración si él tenía que devolverla a su despacho.

—Sí, en estos momentos estoy en el medio de algo, Ken. ¿Puedo volver a llamarte dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos?

Isabella contuvo el aliento, esperando que fuera posible posponer el motivo de la llamada tanto tiempo. De todos modos, sabía que no estaba bien. Edward estaba jugando con fuego, pero, después de aquella noche, ella ya no volvería a ser un problema para él.

—Desgraciadamente, no tengo esa información delante de mí —decía Edward—, pero estaré encantado de suministrártela en breve. Sí —añadió, tras una pausa—, sé que estás tratando de tomar una decisión hoy mismo. Siento que… Muy bien, si es así como tiene que ser. Llámame si cambias de opinión.

Con eso, cortó la llamada.

—La conversación no ha ido muy bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó Isabella. Edward dejó el teléfono en el suelo de la furgoneta y se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo hacer nada al respecto.

—Claro que puedes. Llámalo ahora mismo y dile que estarás disponible en diez minutos.

—No —replicó él, mientras rodeaba la furgoneta para abrirle la puerta a ella.

—¡Edward! Sé razonable. Vas a conseguir que te despidan.

—Isabella, confía en mí. No me van a despedir. Tengo… ciertos privilegios en esa empresa. Soy un hombre desesperado —insistió, al ver que ella no respondía en modo alguno—. Si no puedo estar dentro de tu cuerpo muy pronto, voy a empezar a aullar como un coyote.

Isabella se echó a temblar, incapaz de controlar una oleada de deseo. No pudo resistirse más y agarró la mano que él le extendía para bajar de la furgoneta. A continuación, Edward cerró la puerta con llave y miró a su alrededor.

—Vamos. No se ve a nadie.

—Me parece que esto está muy mal.

—Se supone que debe ser así —comentó él. Le mostró la parte trasera de la furgoneta, donde había creado una estrecha cama rodeada de cajas y de herramientas—. Por eso es precisamente una aventura sexual. Quítate la chaqueta antes de entrar. No quiero que regreses a tu despacho llena de arrugas.

—¿Y satisfecha? —replicó ella mientras se la quitaba.

—Ese es mi plan —comentó tomando la chaqueta para colocársela encima de una caja—. Muy bien. Entra. Yo lo haré detrás de ti.

—¿Lo quieres probar así? ¿Contigo por detrás? —susurró ella. Una vez más, estaba tentándolo.

—¿Y a ti qué te parece?

—Por el modo en que te brillan los ojos, creo que te gustaría. De hecho, creo que te gustaría mucho.

—Entra. Ya discutiremos las posturas cuando nos hayamos librado de estas malditas ropas.

Con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, Isabella se subió encima del edredón y se colocó de rodillas. Entonces, esperó hasta que él se hubo montado en la furgoneta y hubo cerrado las puertas para quitarse la camiseta de algodón que llevaba puesta.

—Dame eso también —dijo él.

—¿Y eso? —sugirió ella, despojándose también del sujetador.

—Dios, eres tan hermosa…

—Tú me haces sentirme así.

—Me alegro, pero lo de ser hermosa no tiene nada que ver conmigo —replicó agarrando el sujetador para colocarlo encima del montón de ropa—. Tú lo eres por ti misma.

Isabella se preguntó si él lo pensaba porque ella había perdido completamente sus inhibiciones cuando estaban juntos. Él le había dado el valor de ser sexualmente libre y era tal vez eso lo que la hacía irresistible.

Se había quitado los zapatos y desabrochado los pantalones cuando se dio cuenta de que Edward seguía vestido.

—¿Y tú?

—A mí no se me arrugarán las ropas. Voy a mantenerme vestido en caso de que nos interrumpan. Así podré salir y ganar tiempo hasta que tú te hayas vestido.

—Vaya. ¿Tienes mucha experiencia en esto de los aparcamientos?

—No. Es la primera vez —respondió mientras observaba cómo ella se quitaba los pantalones y las braguitas.

—Pues lo mismo me ocurre a mí —comentó Isabella entregándole el resto de la ropa. Las manos de Edward temblaban tanto que no pudo evitar que la ropa se le escurriera entre las manos.

—Mira qué torpe soy, y es porque me estoy volviendo loco al ver que hay una mujer desnuda en mi furgoneta.

—Una mujer que te desea desesperadamente… —susurró. Con un rápido gesto, se quitó las peinetas del pelo y dejó que este le cayera por los hombros.

—Eso espero, porque estás a punto de conseguirme —murmuró él. Se desabrochó el cinturón y se bajó la cremallera de los vaqueros. Entonces, se abrió los calzoncillos y se sacó el pene, completamente erecto.

—Tú también eres muy guapo…

—Lo que me importa es que mi equipamiento funcione contigo…

—Claro que sí…

Deseó que no tuviera que cubrir aquella pieza tan notable. Nunca había conocido la excitación de recibirlo en su cuerpo sin la barrera del látex, y se lamentaba por ello.

Observó, llena de anticipación, cómo se colocaba el preservativo. Los había tentado a ambos con una osada posibilidad y decidió experimentar con ella. Cuando él terminó de colocarse el preservativo, se puso de espaldas a él, a cuatro patas.

—Venga —susurró, mirándole sugerentemente por encima del hombro—. Ha llegado la hora de una nueva aventura…

Edward ahogó una exclamación de placer. Sabía que tendría que disfrutar de aquella experiencia sin hacer mucho ruido. No había garantía alguna de que no llegaran más coches a aquella planta.

—Eres la mujer más sexy que he conocido —murmuró acercándose a ella.

—Si me pones en la parte trasera de una furgoneta y me quitas la ropa, esto es lo que ocurre.

Con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, le colocó las manos sobre el trasero. El embriagador aroma de la excitación de Isabella le hizo ver que no tenía que deslizar los dedos entre sus muslos para comprobar si estaba lista. Ella lo deseaba tanto como él.

Con el deseo turbándole toda posibilidad de razonar, se hundió en su húmedo y cálida interior. Se olvidó de la necesidad de discreción y gruñó de placer. Los gemidos de ella fueron la respuesta que necesitaba. Comenzó a entrar y salir lentamente de su cuerpo, pero la lujuria se apoderó de él. Sin que ninguno de los dos pudieran evitarlo, los jadeos se fueron haciendo más fuertes.

—Deberíamos… guardar silencio —susurró él, gozando con la experiencia, mientras le agarraba con fuerza las caderas y se hundía en ella cada vez más rápido.

De repente, el sonido del busca, del busca que llevaba colgado del cinturón que se meneaba a su lado con cada movimiento, comenzó a sonar. Edward decidió que podía esperar. Entonces, fue el teléfono móvil el que empezó a sonar con su estridente música.

—Edward… Edward… el teléfono…

—No me importa —replicó él, sin dejar de moverse dentro de ella—. ¿Estás cerca?

—Sí… —gimió ella.

—Yo también… Trata de no gritar.

El ritmo era frenético. Edward sintió que ella se tensaba y que contenía la respiración. Con un movimiento más, tal vez dos… Ya… ya… Sí…

Las contracciones y los gemidos de placer ahogados de Isabella lo empujaron hacia su propio orgasmo. Dejó escapar el aliento a través de los dientes apretados, en su lucha por guardar silencio. Nunca había experimentado orgasmos tan potentes como los que había tenido con Isabella. Guardar silencio no era fácil.

Por fin, cuando las sacudidas terminaron, se apartó de ella de mala gana, sabiendo que abandonaba el paraíso. Después de quitarse el preservativo, agarró a Isabella y la abrazó contra su cuerpo. Le acarició los pechos desnudos y le besó suavemente los hombros.

—Gracias.

—He disfrutado con cada minuto —susurró ella.

—Yo también… Hacerlo en una furgoneta contigo es increíble…

—¿Crees que hemos hecho mucho ruido?

—No he oído pasar ningún coche, así que, aunque lo hayamos hecho, probablemente no se ha enterado nadie. Yo… —se interrumpió. En aquel momento se oyó el ruido de un motor que parecía acercarse a ellos.

—Has hablado demasiado pronto —murmuró Isabella, riendo.

—Sigue, sigue, amigo —musitó Edward—. Vete de aquí con tu coche…

Afortunadamente, el vehículo siguió su camino y el ruido del motor se hizo cada vez menos audible. Sin embargo, en cuanto el motor dejó de rugir, el teléfono móvil de Edward volvió a sonar. Al oírlo, Isabella se apartó de él y se incorporó.

—Se ha terminado la fiesta —dijo, con una sonrisa—. Necesitas responder tu teléfono y tu busca para poder seguir con tu día. El mundo real está esperando.

Edward creía que el mundo real estaba en aquella furgoneta, pero no quería discutir con ella. Tampoco quería que ella pensara que era un hombre irresponsable, por lo que de mala gana, le dio la ropa.

—Tienes razón. Tengo que contestar. Luego, iremos a comprar unos bocadillos. Después de todo te invité a almorzar.

—Te aseguro que ha sido el mejor almuerzo que he tenido nunca.

—Yo opino lo mismo —dijo. Estaba experimentando otra erección solo con ver cómo ella se vestía—. ¿Sigue en pie lo de la cena?

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Edward tampoco. Era su última oportunidad para conseguir su misión.

* * *

_**Gracias por los comentarios y a las lectoras fantasmas.**_

_**Un adelanto para que esperen el proximo con ganas, buen fin y cuidense.  
**_

_—Contigo, las horas me parecen días, aunque seguro que a ti no te ocurre lo mismo y que estás fresca como una rosa…_

_—Creo que te equivocas._

_—En ese caso —dijo Edward, deteniéndose en seco para agarrarla del brazo—, volvamos a tu apartamento. Te deseo tanto que puedo saborear…_

_—¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! —exclamó una voz de mujer a sus espaldas, cuando ya estaban en el aparcamiento. La voz resultaba vagamente familiar—. Alguien debe de estar a punto de hacer otra donación a los pobres._


	12. Chapter 11

_**Los personajes no pertenecen ni la historia yo solo juego con ella.

* * *

**_

Capítulo 11

Con el ramo de flores y la bolsa de papel que contenía sus bocadillos, Isabella entró en las oficinas de Traynor y Sizemore tratando de que no pareciera que acababa de experimentar el sexo salvaje en la parte trasera de una furgoneta. La recepcionista, una mujer morena y menuda llamada Linda, observó las flores.

—¡Qué bonitas! —dijo.

—Gracias. He decidido regalarme flores frescas más a menudo.

—Buena idea. ¿Y también has decidido hacer ejercicios en el gimnasio a la hora de almorzar?

—No… —respondió Isabella, preocupada. Se había retocado el maquillaje y el peinado, pero tal vez no estaba tan compuesta como había esperado.

—Vaya, me he equivocado. Tienes un brillo tan saludable en el rostro que pensé que acababas de bajar de una de esas máquinas para caminar encima. Tienes buen aspecto, pero no me hagas caso. Toma, esto es lo que ha venido para ti mientras estabas fuera.

—Gracias.

Isabella tomó los mensajes y se dirigió a su despacho, pero Linda volvió a interrumpirla.

—Por cierto, Zafrina te estaba buscando hace un rato. Le dije que habías salido a almorzar.

—Bien.

Isabella prosiguió con su camino, preguntándose cómo iba a explicar que había salido a almorzar cuando tenía los bocadillos en la bolsa. Podría tirarlos y fingir que había comido, pero tenía tanto apetito…

Al llegar a su despacho, agarró el jarrón con flores de seda que tenía encima del aparador y metió el ramo de flores. A continuación, volvió a salir al pasillo para ir a llenarlo en el grifo que había allí. Mientras lo estaba haciendo, se encontró con John Traynor.

—¿Son de Jacob? —le preguntó, guiñándole un ojo.

—No exactamente…

—Normalmente trato de evitar que haya romances en la oficina, pero, en este caso, creo que es maravilloso. Creo que los dos os convertiréis en una pareja muy poderosa…

Con eso, se dio la vuelta y se metió en su despacho antes de que Isabella tuviera oportunidad de responder. Sabía a lo que Traynor se refería. Quería que Jacob entrara en política y un hombre casado con la mujer adecuada a su lado tenía muchas posibilidades de prosperar. Isabella, siendo abogada, tenía muchas posibilidades de ser esa mujer. Además, a menos que alguien descubriera lo de Edward, no tenía ningún secreto oculto.

Mientras metía las flores en el jarrón, recordó la pregunta que Edward le había hecho sobre si alguna vez se había sentido como si estuviera viviendo la vida de otra persona. Cuando Jacob estaba a su lado, efectivamente sentía que vivía la vida de él. No había querido admitirlo delante de Edward, ni casi delante de ella misma, pero era cierto.

Aquella era la verdadera razón por la que había pospuesto irse a vivir con él. Se había engañado diciéndose que era por la necesidad de experimentar el sexo con un desconocido, pero acababa de comprender que no quería mudarse con Jacob. Cuando estuviera en su apartamento, la dominaría por completo.

Siempre había considerado que vivir con él era un paso lógico para ganar el equilibrio que tanto deseaba, pero, de repente, se estaba empezando a preguntar el coste que aquello iba a tener para ella.

Regresó a su despacho y dejó el jarrón sobre el aparador. Al verlo allí, se sorprendió al comprobar la vida que las flores daban a aquella habitación. Acarició un clavel rosa y pensó en los gloriosos momentos que había compartido con Edward cuando él le agarró las caderas y la penetró…

—¿Un pequeño detalle de Jacob?

Al darse la vuelta, segura de que se estaba sonrojando, vio que Zafrina estaba de pie en la puerta. La única otra abogada del bufete tenía ya cincuenta y seis años y se había licenciado después de criar a sus tres hijos y divorciarse de su marido.

—En realidad, no…

—Ahora que lo pienso —dijo Zafrina, antes de que Isabella pudiera decir que se las había comprado ella misma—, me tendría que haber dado cuenta de que no eran de Jacob. No es su estilo. A él le gustan los arreglos florales más formales.

—Sí.

—¿Y tal vez tú prefieres algo más salvaje?

Isabella estaba segura de que Zafrina ya no estaba hablando de las flores, pero no supo cómo responder. La mujer parecía a punto de decir algo más, pero el teléfono de Isabella interrumpió el momento.

—Ya hablaremos en otra ocasión —comentó Zafrina, antes de abandonar el despacho de Isabella.

Mientras la joven se dirigía a su mesa para responder el teléfono, decidió hablar con Zafrina antes de que acabara el día. Tal vez se estaba comportando de un modo paranoico, pero el despacho de Zafrina daba a la calle donde Edward había aparcado aquel mediodía y la noche anterior. Si Zafrina sospechaba algo, Isabella quería saberlo.

Era su madre la que llamaba.

—Me ha ocurrido algo muy extraño —dijo—. Esta mañana me ha llamado Jacob desde Suiza.

—¿De verdad? ¿Para qué? —preguntó Isabella, atónita. Jacob nunca llamaba a su madre, y mucho menos si estaba en otro país.

—Bueno, me dijo que iba a regresar antes de lo esperado y que los dos teníais una sorpresa para nosotros. Quería que los dos saliéramos a cenar con vosotros el sábado por la noche.

—Vaya…

—¿Estás pensando de verdad en irte a vivir con él cuando regrese?

—Yo… lo estaba considerando, pero…

—La razón por la que te llamo es que ya sabes que a mí me parece una idea estupenda. Sin embargo, estoy teniendo más problemas de los esperados con tu padre.

—Bueno, mamá, no importa —dijo Isabella, aliviada de tener una excusa para poder posponer su decisión—. Olvidémonos de la cena del sábado. Hablaré con Jacob y le explicaré que tenemos que retrasarlo un tiempo.

—No, no, yo no quiero que lo retrases. Es una buena idea. Jacob parecía tan emocionado, hija… No quiero estropearos vuestra felicidad. Creo que aún podré convencer a tu padre antes del sábado, pero quería comentártelo.

—Creo que deberíamos cancelar esa cena. No quiero forzar las cosas… —mintió—. Además, aún no he decidido lo que quiero hacer.

—Espero que no estés cambiando de opinión por tu padre.

—No…

—¿Crees que cabe la posibilidad de que la sorpresa de Jacob sea una proposición de matrimonio?

—Mamá, espero que Jacob no me vaya a pedir que me case con él. Ni siquiera me ha dicho que me ama —replicó. En realidad, ella tampoco se lo había dicho.

—Algunos hombres no saben cómo expresar su amor. Estoy segura de que te quiere mucho y de que tú sientes lo mismo por él.

—Mamá, yo… —se interrumpió al ver que la luz de su teléfono se encendía, para indicarle que tenía otra llamada—. Mira, tengo que dejarte. Te llamaré el sábado, ¿de acuerdo? Para entonces, ya sabremos mejor a qué atenernos.

—Muy bien, hija. Dale a Jacob un abrazo de mi parte.

—Lo haré. Adiós, mamá —dijo. En realidad, tal vez lo haría. Estaba furiosa con Jacob. No tenía derecho a llamar a su madre para organizar una cena con ella sin consultárselo primero.

Tomó la llamada que tenía en espera. Casi esperaba que fuera Jacob para poder decirle lo que pensaba de sus tácticas. Sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse enfadada con él después de su propio comportamiento de los dos últimos días, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Isabella.

—Te habla un hombre que desea tener la cabeza entre tus piernas para poder besar tu dulce…

—Edward… —susurró ella, sintiendo que se le humedecía el lugar que él había estado a punto de mencionar.

—Dime que no te gustaría que lo hiciera, aunque, incluso entonces, no te creería.

—No se trata de eso —murmuró—. Se supone que debes estar trabajando. Espero que no pueda oírte nadie.

—No. Mira, sé que lo único que habíamos planeado para esta noche es una cena, pero, dadas las circunstancias me gustaría que pasáramos la noche juntos.

—A mí también me gustaría…

—Estupendo. Entonces, cuando te vaya a recoger a tu apartamento, tal vez quieras llevarte también lo que te vayas a poner para ir a tu trabajo mañana y… lo que te quieras ponerte en la cama.

—¿En tu cama? —preguntó. Sentía curiosidad por saber dónde vivía.

—No, tengo otro lugar en mente.

—¿La furgoneta?

—No, claro que no —respondió, entre risas—. Lo de la furgoneta ha estado bien para una cita a la hora de almorzar, pero quiero tener más espacio si vamos a tener toda la noche por delante. ¿Te parece bien que te vaya a recoger a tu casa sobre las seis?

—Estaré lista.

—¿Y estás lista ahora? —quiso saber Edward, con voz sugerente.

—Basta ya —susurró ella. No quería admitir que así era.

—Me apuesto algo a que estás mirando el cuadro del orgasmo y recordando cómo te hice alcanzar uno encima de tu escritorio.

El cuerpo de Isabella se tensó. Si seguían con aquella conversación, podría tener otro aunque él no estuviera en la misma habitación.

—Voy a colgar. Los dos tenemos cosas que hacer.

—No me puedo concentrar en nada. No hago más que pensar en tu cálida y húmeda…

—Adiós, Edward.

Colgó el teléfono y se sentó, temblando. En vez de cansarse del sexo con Edward, lo deseaba cada vez más. Aparentemente, había una gran diferencia entre los donuts y Edward Cullen.

Cuando se marchó un poco antes de las cinco, el escritorio de Edward era un desastre. Incluso Heidi, que se había mostrado indulgente con él por la mañana, parecía algo preocupada de que no hubiera devuelto la mayoría de sus llamadas. Sin embargo, había estado muy ocupado. Aquella noche era lo único que le quedaba para poder convencer a Isabella de que dejara a Jacob. Había tenido que hacer reseñas y preparar sus planes. Además, todavía no había decidido si debía decirle a Isabella que era el dueño de Mercury. Decidió no hacerlo. Después de todo, cabía la posibilidad de que vendiera la empresa.

Al llegar a su apartamento se cambió rápidamente de ropa y metió una muda de ropa y su neceser en una pequeña bolsa de viaje. Le resultaba raro salir a cenar con una mujer sin llevar su BMW, pero debía llevar la furgoneta para no estropear su tapadera. De camino a casa de Isabella, se detuvo a comprar algo que podría proporcionarles cierta diversión aquella noche.

Desgraciadamente, el tráfico era infernal. Tuvo que llamar a Isabella para advertirle.

—Voy a llegar tarde —dijo—. ¿Crees que nos guardarán la mesa en el restaurante o es mejor que llames?

—Llamaré, pero no tienes que preocuparte por llegar tarde. Yo también voy retrasada. No sé lo que ponerme.

—¿Significa eso que estás de pie desnuda? —preguntó. Empezó a sentir una presión en la entrepierna.

—No del todo.

—¿Qué llevas puesto?

—Las braguitas y el sujetador.

—¿De qué color? —preguntó. Se rebulló en el asiento. El tráfico seguía sin moverse, pero podía empezar en cualquier momento.

—De seda negra, pero creo que me cambiaré para que sean rojos.

—Yo podría ayudarte a decidir cuando llegue a tu casa…

—No lo creo. Nunca llegaríamos al restaurante. Adiós, Edward…

Él notó el gozo que había en la voz de la joven antes de que colgara. A pesar de todo, cortó la llamada lleno de frustración y se concentró en el tráfico. Tenía tan poco tiempo para estar con ella y lo estaba desperdiciando en el tráfico…

De repente, vio un hueco a su derecha y decidió aprovecharlo para tomar una calle lateral. Tal vez no consiguiera nada, pero debía intentarlo. Tenía que llegar lo antes que pudiera al apartamento de Isabella.

Veinte minutos más tarde, llamó al timbre esperando que ella no se hubiera decidido aún sobre la ropa interior. Momentos después, ella le abrió la puerta, completamente vestida con una blusa negra y una falda multicolor. Sin poder evitarlo, Edward maldijo el tráfico. Quería averiguar en aquel mismo instante de qué color llevaba la ropa interior, pero no parecía que ella fuera a darle la oportunidad.

—Vamos —dijo, colgándose el bolso al hombro y agarrando el mango de una pequeña maleta con ruedas.

—¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?

—No.

—Nunca he visto tu apartamento.

—Ni yo el tuyo.

—Te lo enseñaré si tú me muestras el tuyo.

—Nos vamos ahora mismo —replicó ella, con una sonrisa. Lo empujó hacia el pasillo y se volvió para cerrar la puerta con llave.

—De acuerdo —dijo Edward, resignado—. Déjame que te lleve la maleta.

Isabella se la entregó y los dos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el aparcamiento.

—Estás muy guapo con esa camisa tan elegante.

—Y tú también con esa blusa y esa falda, pero había esperado llegar cuando todavía estabas debatiendo qué ropa interior ponerte. ¿De qué color es al final?

—Roja.

—Adoro el rojo. No puedo creer que ese maldito tráfico me haya impedido verte en ropa interior.

—Pareces un niño al que se le ha prohibido tomar una galleta antes de cenar… Sabes que si me hubieras sorprendido en ropa interior, nos habríamos acostado juntos.

—¿Y qué? A mí me apetece.

—Cualquiera diría que hace días que no lo has hecho.

—Contigo, las horas me parecen días, aunque seguro que a ti no te ocurre lo mismo y que estás fresca como una rosa…

—Creo que te equivocas.

—En ese caso —dijo Edward, deteniéndose en seco para agarrarla del brazo—, volvamos a tu apartamento. Te deseo tanto que puedo saborear…

—¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! —exclamó una voz de mujer a sus espaldas, cuando ya estaban en el aparcamiento. La voz resultaba vagamente familiar—. Alguien debe de estar a punto de hacer otra donación a los pobres.

* * *

_**Gracias por los comentarios que hacen que continue con mas ganas y un adelanto para la semana, cuidense y nos estamos leyendo.  
**_

_Isabella no dejaba de mirar a Edward. Tomó una de las patatas y la mojó en un poco de salsa. Entonces, en vez de morder la patata, comenzó a lamer la salsa. Hipnotizado por sus gestos y los movimientos de los dedos de sus pies, Edward no se dio cuenta de que se estaba agarrando a la mesa con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de derramar el agua._

_—Estás un poco tenso, ¿verdad?_

_—No —replicó él, tratando de relajarse—. Tengo todo bajo control._


	13. Chapter 12

_**Los personajes no pertenecen ni la historia yo solo juego con ella.

* * *

**_

Capítulo 12

Isabella forzó una sonrisa y se giró para saludar a la mujer que se acercaba. Parecía que el destino se estaba tomando grandes esfuerzos para recordarle que estaba corriendo grandes riesgos con su futuro.

—Hola, Jessica. ¿Qué tal va la mudanza?

—Todo va despacio. Tal vez tenga que tomarme unos días libres en mi trabajo para hacer todo.

—Edward, ¿te acuerdas de Jessica? —comentó Isabella, decidida a mantener una actitud alegre y despreocupada a pesar de todo—. La vimos anoche.

—Claro. Me alegro de volver a verte, Jessica.

—Lo mismo digo —replicó la mujer—. Debo decir que me siento muy impresionada por vuestra dedicación a la causa. ¿Encontrasteis la oficina que estabais buscando ayer?

—Sí —respondió Edward.

—Me alegra saberlo —repuso Jessica. Entonces, miró a Isabella con una expresión en el rostro que dejaba muy claro que no se había tragado la historia de sus donaciones a los pobres—. ¿También tiene que trabajar Jacob hoy hasta muy tarde?

Isabella se sintió atrapada. Después de verla sin Jacob por segunda vez, no le quedaba la menor duda de que Jessica terminaría pasándose por el bufete para averiguar cuánto sabía él de todo aquello.

—En realidad, Jacob está en Suiza.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Jessica. Su expresión reveló que sospechaba todavía más—. ¡Qué bien! ¿Y cuándo regresa?

—Mañana por la tarde.

—Me alegra ver que has encontrado algo en lo que ocupar tu tiempo mientras él está fuera.

—Sí.

Isabella comprendió que Jessica había adivinado exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo y que se moría de ganas por decirle a Jacob que su novia había estado viendo a otro hombre.

—Bueno, es mejor que me vaya. Tengo un montón de cajas que empaquetar.

—Buena suerte —replicó Isabella, mientras se separaban en direcciones opuestas.

—Va a delatarte —dijo Edward, cuando Jessica ya no podía escucharlos.

—Lo sé.

—No pareces estar muy preocupada al respecto.

Así era, y eso le extrañaba. Había pensado tener una aventura sin que Jacob se enterara, pero, después de todo lo ocurrido, deseaba poder tener la oportunidad de decírselo para ver su reacción.

—En realidad, llevo toda la tarde pensando que tendré que decirle lo que ha ocurrido —confesó—. Lo de Jessica me lo acaba de confirmar.

—¿Y qué piensas decirle? —preguntó Edward, tras abrir la puerta de la furgoneta.

—No te preocupes. No le mencionaré ni tu nombre ni tu trabajo. No habrá detalles.

—¿Y si te dijera que no me importa?

—¡Edward! Claro que te importa. Es abogado, ¿te acuerdas? No quiero que vaya a por ti ni a por la empresa para la que trabajas. No podría demandarte por haberte acostado con su chica, pero podría actuar de un modo muy desagradable si supiera que lo estabas haciendo en tu horario de trabajo. Yo me aseguraré de que eso no ocurre.

—Creo que no me gusta la idea de ser el tipo anónimo con el que tú tuviste una aventura. Hace que todo parezca…

—No es así y lo sabes —susurró ella, tocándole suavemente la mejilla—. Solo quiero protegerte. No sé cómo podría reaccionar Jacob y no quiero darle un nombre por si se siente vengativo. Bueno, ¿vamos a cenar?

—Sí, vamos.

La ayudó a entrar en la furgoneta y luego metió la maleta en la parte trasera. Cuando se encontraba detrás del volante, volvió a mirarla.

—Te agradezco mucho que te preocupes por mi trabajo, pero me gustaría que, cuando hablaras con Jacob, al menos utilizaras mi nombre de pila.

—Yo… lo pensaré —dijo ella. Casi se le había escapado, cuando por fin había hablado con Zafrina—. Probablemente debería decir que hay otra persona, aparte de Jessica, que sabe que he estado con un hombre mientras Jacob estaba fuera. Sin embargo, confío en que ella guarde silencio.

—¿De quién se trata? —preguntó Edward, tras arrancar la furgoneta y dirigirla hacia la calle.

—Zafrina, la otra abogada del bufete. Debió de verme entrar en tu furgoneta anoche y me ha vuelto a ver hoy a mediodía. Entonces, me vio con las flores y supuso que no eran de Jacob.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque, cuando él me envía flores, suelen ser… —se interrumpió, tratando de encontrar un modo que no hiciera que Edward sintiera que su ramo era inferior o inadecuado.

—¿Más elaboradas? ¿Más caras? ¿Con más clase?

—Edward, te aseguro que me ha encantado ese ramo. Es como si alguien hubiera llevado un rayo de sol a mi despacho. Me gusta tanto que he decidido comenzar a comprarme flores en los puestos de la calle habitualmente, para que mi despacho pueda estar siempre tan alegre.

—Creo que solo dices eso para que me sienta mejor por haberte comprado unas flores tan baratas.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Está bien, te creo. Todavía no me has dicho cómo supo Zafrina que las flores no eran de Jacob.

—Porque las que él me manda siempre son más… pomposas —añadió, encontrando por fin la palabra adecuada.

—Pomposas… ¿Seguro que no dices eso para contentarme? —preguntó él, aunque algo más alegre.

—Lo digo porque eso es lo que siento y, por fin, lo estoy admitiendo. Al principio, me sentía muy impresionada cuando recibía una de esas monstruosidades, pero…

—¡Monstruosidades! Ahora sí que me estás poniendo de mejor humor. Tal vez me estés engañando, pero prefiero creerte.

—No te engaño. Te estoy hablando de enormes flores tropicales de las que ni siquiera sé el nombre y que te pueden sacar un ojo si no tienes cuidado.

—Entonces, ¿mi ramo te resultó más simpático?

—Mucho más simpático…

—Bueno, ya estoy más contento. Es decir, tan contento como puedo estarlo considerando que en este momento no lo estamos haciendo.

—Eres incorregible.

—Como te he dicho antes, creo que es precisamente eso lo que te gusta sobre mí.

—Así es.

Por el momento. La diversión tenía que terminar pronto, ocurriera lo que ocurriera con Jacob, Isabella y Edward juntos eran como un caballo desbocado. Cuanto más estuvieran juntos, más posibilidades había de que él perdiera su trabajo y ella hiciera peligrar el suyo.

—Bueno, háblame de Zafrina, la otra abogada. ¿Por qué no va a decir nada?

—Resulta que no cree que Jacob y yo estemos hecho el uno para el otro.

—Ya somos dos.

—Ni siquiera lo conoces.

—No, aunque me estoy empezando a imaginar que es un hombre que compensa su falta de imaginación con gestos grandiosos, pero no quiero hablar de él. Como te he dicho, no me preocupa que se entere de lo nuestro cuando regrese.

—Te prometo que no hará nada que te perjudique.

—No puede hacerlo —replicó él mientras aparcaba frente al restaurante mexicano que ella había elegido—. Tú eres la única que puede dañarme —añadió mirándola a los ojos.

Isabella sintió que se le hacia un nudo en el estómago. En lo más profundo de su ser, sabía que una atracción tan fuerte como aquello los dejaría a los dos tocados cuando terminara. Esperaba que no tuvieran que enfrentarse aún a aquella verdad.

—Mira —dijo ella—, no sé si Jacob es la persona adecuada para mí o no, pero, hasta el martes por la noche, yo había esperado casarme con él.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—Podría ser que así terminaran saliendo las cosas —afirmó, aunque lo dudaba. Vio que Edward la miraba, sin decir nada—. No quería hacerte daño. No debería haber accedido a pasar más tiempo contigo. Si esto hubiera terminado el martes por la noche, entonces…

—Entonces, los dos nos habríamos perdido muchas cosas —susurró él, suavemente—. Si esta noche ha de ser la última que podré abrazarte, me dolerá. No puedo fingir que no será así, pero te aseguro que no me lo hubiera perdido por nada del mundo.

—Creo que tal vez sería mejor para ti que no siguiéramos adelante con los planes para esta noche —afirmó Isabella. Y también era mejor para ella.

—¿Bromeas? Quiero cada segundo que pueda compartir contigo. Sé que no hay garantías. Te aseguro que sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo. No me estás diciendo nada nuevo. La única razón por la que he dicho lo que he dicho es para asegurarme de que comprendes que no soy un estúpido superficial que solo busca emociones sin implicaciones emocionales.

—Eso ya lo sé. Yo tampoco soy así. Desde el martes, he tratado de ser así, pero no está funcionando.

—¿Quieres que dejemos los planes de esta noche? —musitó él, con dulzura—. ¿Es todo esto demasiado intenso para ti?

—No, no quiero —afirmó Isabella. No podía renunciar a Edward. Todavía no.

—Me alegra —replicó él, con una sonrisa—. Bueno, ¿estás lista para que entremos ahí y hagamos sexo por debajo de los manteles?

—Sí, pero primero quiero hacer algo —musitó ella. Se inclinó sobre Edward y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Él pareció comprender que no era el preludio para que lo hicieran de nuevo en la furgoneta y le devolvió el beso con la misma delicadeza—. Gracias por todo lo que me has dado.

—Y yo te lo agradezco el doble.

Cuando entraron en el restaurante, Edward decidió que iban por buen camino. Isabella se estaba cuestionando su relación con Jake y a él le gustaba pensar que él era el que había creado dicha confusión. Primero habría confusión y luego claridad, la claridad de ver que Isabella estaba hecha para él.

Desde el momento en el que entraron, comprendió por qué Isabella había elegido aquel lugar. La música mariachi resonaba a todo volumen por el local y las velas daban una luz tan tenue que casi no se veía. Además, cada mesa estaba cubierta por un generoso mantel de color rojo y estaba rodeada por un pequeño muro que proporcionaba intimidad con respecto a las demás. Inmediatamente, se dio cuenta de que la más escondida de todas tenía un cartel de reservado encima del mantel. No le quedó la menor duda de que aquella sería la suya.

Efectivamente, a esa fue a la que los acompañó el camarero. Isabella se sentó contra la pared y dejó que Edward quedara de espaldas a la sala. La imaginación de él se desbocó al pensar lo que ella tendría en mente. Además, comprobó, que si ella cooperaba, de lo que no le quedaba la menor duda, no le resultaría muy difícil meterle la mano por debajo de la falda.

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó ella, por encima del menú. Tenía una sensual sonrisa en los labios.

—Esta música tan alta es una inspiración.

—¿Cómo dices? —replicó Isabella, inclinándose para poder escucharlo.

Edward le apartó el cabello y le acercó la boca a la oreja.

—Que esas trompetas servirán para ahogar por completo tus jadeos cuando alcances el orgasmo.

—Tal vez seas tú el que necesitará que lo camuflen —replicó ella guiñándole un ojo.

—Creo que será más fácil contigo… —susurró, aunque su omnipresente erección se hizo sentir contra la tela de los pantalones.

—¿Cómo?

—Que contigo será más seguro.

—Tal vez esta noche no deseo seguridad…

De repente, notó el pie descalzo de Isabella sobre la entrepierna. Justo en aquel momento, el camarero apareció con unos vasos de agua, un bol de patatas en forma de tortilla y dos tipos de salsa.

—Hola, me llamo Rick. ¿Qué les apetece beber? — les preguntó, casi gritando.

Isabella siguió flexionando los dedos de los pies sobre el pene de Edward, que cada vez se iba poniendo más rígido.

—¿Qué te parecen un par de margaritas? —le preguntó a Edward.

Él asintió. Aquella noche accedería a cualquier cosa con tal de que ella siguiera tocándolo así.

—¡Marchando! —exclamó el camarero, antes de marcharse.

Isabella no dejaba de mirar a Edward. Tomó una de las patatas y la mojó en un poco de salsa. Entonces, en vez de morder la patata, comenzó a lamer la salsa. Hipnotizado por sus gestos y los movimientos de los dedos de sus pies, Edward no se dio cuenta de que se estaba agarrando a la mesa con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de derramar el agua.

—Estás un poco tenso, ¿verdad?

—No —replicó él, tratando de relajarse—. Tengo todo bajo control.

—Es una pena…

—Ahora me estás torturando a mí, pero espera para ver cómo es cuando te toque a ti…

—¿Te estás quejando?

—No. Prediciendo más bien.

—Ya veremos, ¿no te parece? —replicó ella.

Se comió la patata y tomó otra, para untarla igualmente de salsa. Aquella vez, se puso a chuparla mientras apretaba a Edward justo donde sabía que podía volverlo loco. De repente, él se preocupó realmente de que fuera a provocarle un orgasmo, y le agarró el pie.

—¿Tienes algún problema? —preguntó ella, mirándolo con inocencia.

—Nada de lo que no pueda ocuparme —susurró, mientras comenzaba a masajearle el pie y luego la pantorrilla. Trató de subir más allá, pero se dio cuenta de que no podría hacerlo sin que lo notara el camarero. Decidió aprovechar la ocasión para conseguir que sus deseos por alcanzar el clímax remitieran.

—Tómate una patata —sugirió ella.

Edward aceptó su sugerencia. En aquel momento, llegó el camarero con dos enormes copas del tamaño de peceras.

—¿Han decidido ya lo que van a tomar?

—Yo tomaré la enchilada —dijo Isabella, afortunadamente para Edward. Ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de leer el menú.

—Buena elección.

Edward estaba seguro de que había pedido las enchiladas para torturarlo igual que lo había hecho con los sándwiches en la azotea. Se preguntó si podría aguantar hasta que volvieran a la furgoneta…

—Edward, estoy segura de que te encantarán los tacos —sugirió ella, sacándole de su ensoñación.

—Claro, claro —dijo, dándose cuenta de que el camarero lo había estado mirando mientras él soñaba con tener relaciones sexuales en la furgoneta—. ¿Con qué vienen?

—Con arroz y judías negras.

—Delicioso.

—Muy bien. Les traeré sus platos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Cuando el camarero se hubo marchado, Isabella levantó su copa.

—Por los buenos…

—Tiempos —completó Edward—. Por los buenos tiempos.

—Y por el sexo —susurró ella.

—Sí, por eso también —replicó él, con una sonrisa, mientras le apretaba un poco los dedos de los pies—. Necesitas mover el pie para que yo pueda acercar un poco más la silla.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Isabella, tras lamer la sal del borde de la copa.

—Para que pueda tocarte.

—Quizá no quiera que me toques… aún. ¿Te acuerdas de lo mucho que te gustó anoche, en la azotea?

—¿Qué parte?

—La parte en la que estabas tumbado sobre el edredón y yo te desabroché los vaqueros para…

—Vale, vale… —musitó él. El pene le había vuelto a la vida—. Ya sé a qué parte te refieres.

—¿Te gustó?

—Qué pregunta tan tonta.

—¿Te gustó o no?

—Me encantó. Ya lo sabes, picarona…

—¿Quieres que te lo haga otra vez?

—¿Aquí? —replicó él. Se preguntaba hasta dónde sería Isabella capaz de llegar.

—Sí, aquí —afirmó.

* * *

**Bueno chica les dejo un pequeño adelanto para que lo disfruten y nos leemos el fin de semana, cuidense**

_—¡Ay! ¡Qué torpe! Se me ha caído la servilleta —dijo, inclinándose sobre el suelo—. Vaya, no consigo alcanzarla…_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Los personajes no pertenecen ni la historia yo solo juego con ella.

* * *

**_

Capítulo 13

—No estoy seguro de cómo podrías… —musitó Edward tragando saliva.

—Déjamelo a mí.

Deseaba que lo hiciera. De eso no había ninguna duda, pero si les sorprendían, estaba seguro de que Isabella sabría muy bien que aquello era ilegal en cualquier ciudad del mundo y que podrían terminar arrestándolos. Esperaba que no fuera así, porque, después de que ella se lo hubiera sugerido, se moría por probar la experiencia.

—Aquí tienen, amigos —dijo el camarero, acercándose a la mesa con dos platos humeantes—. ¿Les puedo traer algo más?

—No, gracias —respondió Isabella—. ¿Te apetece a ti una segunda margarita, Edward? Parece que todavía estás un poco tenso —añadió, con picardía.

—Estoy bien —afirmó él. Entonces, se dirigió al camarero—. Sin embargo, le agradecería mucho si subiera un poco más la música. Me encantan los mariachis. Cuanto más alta, mejor.

—¿Habla en serio? —replicó el camarero, entre risas—. Pero si ya está muy alta.

—Lo sé, pero si la sube un poco más, le estaré muy agradecido.

—Por supuesto, señor —comentó el camarero. Parecía seguir creyendo que Edward le estaba tomando el pelo—. Volveré enseguida para ver si desean algo más.

—Tómese su tiempo —comentó Edward. Entonces, miró a Isabella, que estaba muerta de risa—. ¿Qué puedo hacer, si me vuelven loco los mariachis?

—Y yo que creía que tendría que convencerte para esto.

—Cariño, sería un estúpido si te convenciera para que no lo hicieras —respondió Edward. Efectivamente, la música pareció estar más alta porque tuvo que acercarse a ella un poco más.

—Yo también lo creo, pero, primero, debemos comer un poco para que parezca que nos comportamos con normalidad.

—Yo no tengo hambre.

—Yo sí. Está buenísimo… —susurró, mientras pasaba un dedo por encima de una enchilada y dejando que este se le llenara de salsa.

—No te atrevas… —murmuró él. Se atrevió. Se llevó el dedo a la boca y comenzó a chupárselo—. Si sigues así, voy a explotar antes de que me toques.

—No lo creo. He tenido relaciones sexuales contigo y sé que te controlas muy bien.

—Nunca he tenido que ver cómo una mujer acariciaba una enchilada de ese modo…

—Pobrecito… Come un poco.

—No.

—Tendrás que fingir que comes un poco o vas a llamar la atención —dijo ella. Se metió un poco de comida en la boca.

—Vas a hacerme esperar, ¿verdad?

—No mucho más. Come algo.

—Déjame que te diga lo que me gustaría comer.

—No creo que esté en el menú.

—Lo estará. Más tarde.

Los ojos de Isabella se oscurecieron. Lentamente, tragó la comida y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—No puedo creer lo mucho que te deseo.

—Pues estoy aquí, a tu lado, completamente disponible…

—¡Ay! ¡Qué torpe! Se me ha caído la servilleta —dijo, inclinándose sobre el suelo—. Vaya, no consigo alcanzarla…

Antes de que Edward pudiera reaccionar, desapareció debajo de la mesa. Entonces, comenzó a desabrocharle la bragueta del pantalón. Dios Santo… Edward no pudo resistir mirar a su alrededor para ver si alguien se estaba dando cuenta de lo que ocurría. Para su sorpresa, nadie parecía haberlo notado. Nadie parecía saber que Isabella le había sacado el pene de los calzoncillos y se lo estaba acariciando con los dedos. Ninguna fantasía podía ser mejor que aquella.

De hecho, sí. Ella comenzó a utilizar la lengua. Edward empezó a perder el control. Isabella le había dicho que fingiera comer, pero ni siquiera lograba sujetar el tenedor. Agarró la margarita con las dos manos y se la tomó de un trago.

Cuando ella comenzó a lamerle la punta del pene, tuvo que dejar la copa sobre la mesa. Era mejor que no tuviera entre las manos nada que se pudiera romper porque Isabella iba bajando, bajando… La sutil presión de la lengua lo hacía temblar.

Ya no sabía qué hacer con los temblores, ni con los gemidos. Tal vez las trompetas no fueran a ser capaces de ahogar sus gritos de placer. En un momento de inspiración, agarró la servilleta y fingió toser. Isabella comenzó a chupar más deliberadamente y lo llevó al borde del orgasmo. El clímax iba acercándose poco a poco, con cada movimiento de la lengua. Sí… sí… Oh, sí… Se apretó la servilleta contra la boca y tembló, antes de verterse en el cálido terciopelo de los labios de Isabella.

A partir de entonces, la música mariachi sería su favorita del mundo entero.

Después de abrochar la bragueta de Edward, Isabella emergió rápidamente de debajo de la mesa con la servilleta en la mano, como si acabara de recogerla. Cuando se sentó, miró a Edward.

Parecía que le había caído un rayo. Tenía la mirada perdida y los labios separados. Estaba tratando desesperadamente de tomar aire. Isabella se atrevía a apostar que no había tenido una experiencia sexual como aquella en toda su vida.

Por su parte, ella se sentía muy orgullosa de sí misma. Como Edward era tan generoso sexualmente, le encantaba mostrarse del mismo modo. Al mirarlo, sintió una ternura inusitada. Aquel sentimiento no había formado parte del plan, pero no pudo evitarlo. Pensar que todo había comenzado como sexo anónimo y había terminado siendo algo tan… personal.

—¿Qué te parece este restaurante? —le preguntó, con una sonrisa.

—Maravilloso —contestó él, tras aclararse la garganta.

—Me alegro.

Justo en aquel momento, llegó el camarero y les miró los platos.

—¿Le ocurre algo a su comida, señores? Si no les ha gustado, estaré encantado de traerles otra cosa.

—No estábamos tan hambrientos como habíamos pensado —dijo Isabella—. ¿Le importaría que nos lo lleváramos?

—Buena idea —dijo Edward. Su voz parecía haber recuperado la normalidad.

—Encantado —replicó el camarero. Inmediatamente, se llevó los dos platos.

Por primera vez, Isabella notó que la copa de Edward estaba vacía.

—¡Vaya! Debiste de terminártela cuando yo no estaba mirando.

—No podía comer mientras tú estabas… Así que bebí.

—Entiendo. Tal vez debería conducir yo a donde vayamos a continuación. Yo casi no he tocado la mía.

—En estos momentos, me siento capaz de cualquier cosa, pero tal vez tengas razón. Entre el tequila y tú, es posible que no pueda controlar bien mis reflejos. Eres una mujer maravillosa…

—Gracias…

Por fin, el camarero llegó con la cuenta y las cajas que contenían la comida. Aunque a Isabella no le gustó, Edward se ocupó de pagar la cena. Después de todo, después de aquella noche no volvería a gastar más en ella. Aunque no quería pensarlo, su tiempo juntos estaba a punto de terminar.

Ya en el aparcamiento, Edward dejó la comida en la furgoneta y abrió la puerta del conductor.

—Súbete para que te pueda ajustar el asiento —dijo él. La agarró por la cintura y dejó que ella se acomodara tras el volante—. La palanca de ajuste está aquí debajo —añadió, metiéndole la mano entre las piernas para alcanzarla.

Aquella era una postura muy tentadora. Tenía la cabeza casi sobre el regazo de Isabella y el brazo entre sus piernas. Ella se rebulló en el asiento, como si estuviera sintiendo lo mismo.

—Creo que esto nos va a llevar un rato —murmuró él—. Dios, hueles tan bien… —añadió. Entonces, tiró de la palanca, pero, en vez de echar el asiento hacia delante, lo echó hacia atrás—. Así está mejor…

—Edward, necesito acercarme a los pedales, no alejarme.

—Eso es lo que te crees tú —replicó. Soltó la palanca y le metió la mano por debajo de la falda.

—¡Aquí no! —exclamó ella agarrándole el brazo con fuerza.

—¿Por qué no? Lo que me has hecho debajo de la mesa ha tenido que afectarte a ti también…

—¿Y qué si ha sido así? Ya te podrás ocupar de mí más tarde, cuando lleguemos… adonde vayamos.

—Vamos a tardar demasiado. Déjame darte ahora algo para que dure hasta entonces…

—Este aparcamiento está muy bien iluminado. Nos podría ver alguien…

—Y lo único que verán será a un hombre que le explica a una mujer cómo conducir una furgoneta. Mi cuerpo les impedirá ver nada.

—No sé… —musitó. A pesar de sus dudas, los pezones se le irguieron con la excitación.

—Claro que lo sabes. Sabes que quieres que lo haga. Pon las manos sobre el volante y deja que sea yo el que se ocupe de todo.

—Si aparece alguien…

—Dejaré lo que esté haciendo y comenzaré a explicarte lo duro que está el embrague y cómo manejarlo. Ahora que lo pienso, debería dársete muy bien manejar un embrague duro. Has manejado el mío como una profesional. Ese orgasmo pareció durar una eternidad —comentó. Entonces, con un gemido de rendición, Isabella colocó las manos sobre el volante y separó las piernas—. Buena chica… —añadió mientras deslizaba los dedos por debajo del elástico—. Muy bien… No me digas que no necesitas esto. Estás ardiendo… ¿Te gusta?

Rápidamente, había utilizado su talento para encontrar el lugar y el ritmo adecuados.

—Increíble —susurró. El orgasmo parecía acercarse cada vez más. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza sobre el reposacabezas.

—Yérguete. Si te echas hacia atrás, tienes todo el aspecto de una mujer a punto de estallar en vez una mujer que escucha las instrucciones para conducir una furgoneta.

—Soy… una mujer… a punto de estallar… —jadeó. A pesar de todo, se irguió.

—Estupendo… Déjate llevar.

Edward fue incrementando el ritmo poco a poco. De repente, ella apretó los labios y se tensó. Inmediatamente después se deslizó un poco sobre el asiento para unirse más a los dedos de Edward.

—Fantástico… —musitó él.

Con un largo suspiro, Isabella se recostó de nuevo sobre el asiento. Cuando abrió los ojos, tenía una expresión de satisfacción en la mirada.

—Ahora soy yo la que no sabe si va a poder conducir…

Edward retiró la mano y se inclinó sobre ella para besarla.

—Claro que podrás. Permaneceremos aquí un minuto hasta que te hayas recuperado —dijo él. Entonces, le ajustó el asiento—. ¿Está bien?

—Cuando mis piernas dejen de ser de goma, estará perfecto.

Edward cerró la puerta y se dirigió al lado del copiloto. La abrió y entró en el vehículo. Entonces, le entregó las llaves a Isabella.

—Cuando quieras.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Al paraíso… ¿Adónde si no?

Cuando Isabella se hubo recuperado, pareció encantada de tener que conducir la furgoneta. Edward, por su parte, también estaba disfrutando. Así podía pasar más tiempo observándola, lo que era un verdadero placer. La luz del salpicadero le iluminaba suavemente el rostro. Tenía un aspecto tan adorable…

Además, conducía muy bien. De repente, se la imaginó llevando a los niños a los entrenamientos de fútbol. Aquella imagen le hizo un nudo en el corazón. Sin saber por qué, deseó ser el padre de sus hijos.

—Conducir una furgoneta es muy divertido. Me gusta poder ver por encima del resto de los coches —dijo ella—. Bueno, ¿dónde nos desviamos?

—Todavía falta un rato.

—Veo que te muestras muy misterioso, aunque veo que estamos dejando atrás la civilización. ¿Estás buscando una carretera solitaria donde podamos parar?

—No.

—Ya lo sé. Tienes una tienda de campaña en la parte posterior de la furgoneta.

—No, aunque podría ser divertido…

—Muy bien. No hay tienda y nos marchamos de la ciudad. ¿Estás seguro de que no vamos a pasar el resto de la noche en la furgoneta?

—No sé tú, pero esa no sería mi idea de una fantasía perfecta.

—Tal vez no para toda la noche… Bueno, Edward, la curiosidad me está matando. ¿Dónde vamos a pasar la noche?

—Está bien. En una cabaña en medio del bosque.

—¿De verdad? Pero si no hay bosques hasta que lleguemos a…

—Oak Creek Canyon. Espero que no te importe conducir tanto rato. Solo será una hora más, si el tráfico sigue así. Pensé que sería divertido.

—¡Me encanta la idea! Una cabaña para pasar la noche… ¡Maravilloso! Intimidad total para que podamos hacer lo que nos apetezca.

—Exactamente. Esperaba que te gustara. Sin embargo, significa que nos tendremos que levantar temprano para poder llegar a tiempo a trabajar.

—No me importa. Merece la pena. ¿Tiene chimenea?

—Claro.

—¿Y podremos encender un fuego?

—De eso se trata. Es una habitación muy grande, con chimenea y una cama de troncos.

—¿Has estado allí antes?

—No. La vi en Internet.

—¿En Internet? Oh, Edward. Me encanta la idea. De verdad, pero me siento más preocupada todavía por tu trabajo. Me apuesto algo a que convenciste a Heidi para que te dejara utilizar su ordenador para buscar la cabaña.

—No exactamente… —dijo Edward. En realidad, había utilizado su propio ordenador.

—Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está, pero tenemos que asegurarnos de que no llegamos tarde mañana. ¿Cómo conseguiste la llave tan rápidamente?

—Me enviaron un mensajero para dármela.

—Ahora lo que me preocupa es lo que esto te habrá costado.

—Pues no tienes por qué. Pasar la noche contigo vale más que todo lo que voy a pagar por esa cabaña.

—Yo también estoy disfrutando de todo esto, así que creo que deberías dejar que yo te ayude a pagarlo.

—Mira, últimamente no he salido mucho, así que esta semana no me va a arruinar —protestó. Al menos, no económicamente. Sentimentalmente era otra historia.

—Muy bien, pero permíteme que te diga que eres muy generoso, considerando…

Edward sabía lo que Isabella estaba pensando. Considerando que, probablemente, lo iba a dejar cuando su novio regresara a la ciudad.

—¿Considerando que me has dado el mejor sexo de toda mi vida? —dijo él, terminando la frase por ella. No quería que pensara más en Jacob—. Yo diría que lo mínimo que se espera de mí es que sea generoso.

—Tú también me has dado el mejor sexo de toda mi vida.

—Y ni siquiera he terminado.

—No empieces con esas… Si no, lo más probable es que pierda el control de esta furgoneta y que tengamos un accidente.

—Entonces, ¿de qué quieres que te hable? —preguntó Edward, riendo.

—Puedes hablarme de tu trabajo.

—No quiero hablar de mi trabajo.

—En ese caso, hazlo de tu familia.

De eso estaba más que encantado de hablarle. Parte de su plan era llevarla a aquella cabaña para que tuvieran oportunidad de hablar. Efectivamente, el sexo que compartían era magnifico y así habían comenzado a conocerse en cierto sentido, pero les faltaban vínculos mucho más importantes.

Le habló de su infancia en Phoenix, de su hermano mayor y de sus padres. A continuación, Isabella le explicó que ella era hija única y que eso la había sometido a cierta presión para que lograra alcanzar el éxito.

Los dos parecían haber tratado de hacer realidad las expectativas de otros. En el proceso, habían dejado a un lado lo que más deseaban, al menos Edward. En aquellos momentos, se estaba dando cuenta de que lo que quería estaba muy relacionado con la mujer que tenía a su lado.

Por fin, llegaron a la carretera de Black Canyon y atravesaron la ciudad de Sedona. Allí, tomaron una carretera que los llevó hasta los bosques que había al otro lado de la ciudad.

—Estamos a punto de llegar —dijo Edward, diez minutos después—. Ahora, gira a la derecha por ese sendero. Allí está —añadió, cuando se pudo divisar una pequeña cabaña de madera entre la oscuridad.

—Estoy tan excitada…

—¿Nunca lo has hecho en una cabaña en el bosque?

—No. Y siempre lo he deseado.

—Cariño, te aseguro que, en esa cabaña, vas a disfrutar de todo el sexo que quieras —susurró.

* * *

**Gracias a los rewiew que me han dejado y que bueno que les esta gustando la historia ya que soy nueva en ello.**

**Bueno chicas les dejo un pequeño adelanto y nos leemos el fin de semana, cuidense**

_—Entremos —dijo Edward, tras aparecer a su lado con las dos maletas—. Tenemos una cita con una alfombra de piel de oso._


	15. Chapter 14

_**Los personajes no pertenecen ni la historia yo solo juego con ella.

* * *

**_

Capítulo 14

Isabella saltó de la furgoneta, sin preocuparse por esperar a que Edward fuera a ayudarla. Respiró profundamente, aspirando el olor a pinos y a robles. Si no se equivocaba, debía de haber un arroyo muy cerca de allí.

Había ido allí en alguna ocasión, con sus padres. Siempre había querido regresar, pero el trabajo, y su deseo por ser una buena hija, se lo habían impedido. Estaba empezando a darse cuenta de todas las cosas que se había negado por ser una buena chica.

Oyó que Edward abría y cerraba las puertas traseras de la furgoneta. El sonido, comparado con el del arroyo, era demasiado fuerte. El modo en el que el agua se deslizaba entre las piedras tenía una cierta connotación sexual. Algún día, le gustaría hacer el amor en un arroyo. Y en una tienda, como Edward había sugerido.

Qué tontería había sido pensar que su necesidad de aventuras se satisfaría en tres noches. Poco a poco, se había ido dando cuenta de que no era así. No estaba lista para sentar la cabeza al lado de Jacob. De hecho, no creía estar lista para sentar la cabeza con nadie. Había una gran posibilidad de que su amor por el sexo fuera tan grande que no pudiera comprometerse nunca.

—Entremos —dijo Edward, tras aparecer a su lado con las dos maletas—. Tenemos una cita con una alfombra de piel de oso.

—¿Que hay una alfombra de piel de oso ahí dentro? —preguntó Isabella mientras se dirigían a la casa.

—En realidad es falsa, pero, falsa o auténtica, me muero de ganas por verte desnuda sobre ella mientras yo te lamo por todas partes —sugirió. Isabella también lo deseaba. Edward abrió la puerta y encendió la luz—. No está mal.

—Es perfecta…

Entró en una habitación hecha de troncos de madera, con dos acogedoras lámparas, una chimenea de piedra y una cama también de troncos. En una de las paredes, había un fregadero, una cocina y un pequeño frigorífico. Al lado de la chimenea, había una pila de madera de cedro y, por supuesto, enfrente del hogar una magnífica alfombra de piel de oso. A través de una puerta, se veía un cuarto de baño.

—Yo podría vivir siempre aquí —dijo Isabella, mientras Edward cerraba la puerta con llave—. Es decir, si la vida fuera diferente y yo fuera diferente.

—No tendrías que ser en absoluto diferente —la corrigió él—, pero tu vida sí.

—¿Quieres decir que esto sería el equivalente de vivir en una cabaña de hierba y alimentándome solo con mangos y pescado?

—Quería decir que, cuando la vida es más sencilla, hay mucho más tiempo para esto…

Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó, llenándola con la promesa de lo que iban a compartir en aquella cabaña. Isabella pensó que no podía negar la sensación de sentirse reclamada. No debería gustarle, pero así era. En aquel momento, en aquella remota cabaña, quería que Edward la poseyera tumbada en la piel de oso mientras los pinos susurraban con el viento en el exterior. En aquellos momentos, le pertenecía a él.

Edward le acarició la espalda y terminó agarrándole el trasero, apretándola así contra su erección. Entonces, con evidente mala gana, se apartó de ella.

—Si sigo así, terminaremos en esa alfombra frente a una chimenea apagada. ¿Puedes encontrar algo que hacer mientras yo enciendo el fuego?

—Creo que sí.

—Usa tu imaginación.

Entonces, la besó ligeramente y la soltó, dejándola inmersa en las brumas que aquel beso había producido. Él se arrodilló al lado de la chimenea y comenzó a prepararlo todo para encender el fuego. Era tan sexy… Lo deseaba con una fiereza que le hacía preguntarse cómo había sobrevivido sin él hasta entonces.

Si fueran a continuar juntos, tendría que ser en condiciones muy diferentes, unas condiciones que podrían destruir el deseo que había entre ellos. ¿Cómo sería su vida si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo?

Aquel pensamiento hizo que su cuerpo se tensara de anticipación. No creía que se cansara nunca de las aventuras sexuales con Edward.

En aquel momento, recordó que debería estar aprovechando su tiempo. Edward le había dicho que la quería desnuda sobre aquella alfombra, pero tenía algo en mente antes de que aquello ocurriera. Estaba segura de que le encantaría el forro rojo transparente que había comprado aquella tarde especialmente para él.

Mientras Edward seguía ocupado con la chimenea, se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a quitarse la falda.

—Eh, me gusta cómo va esto… —dijo él.

—No mires todavía. Ocúpate del fuego.

—Como sigas así, no creo que tenga que hacerlo. Solo con ver cómo te quitabas la falda, ha subido la temperatura de este salón. Tal vez ni siquiera necesite una cerilla.

—Tal vez ni siquiera necesitemos el fuego —susurró ella. A pesar de haberse quedado completamente desnuda, no sentía nada de frío.

—Sé que no lo necesitamos para mantenernos calientes, pero me apetece oír el crepitar de las llamas mientras me muevo dentro de ti. Es parte de mi fantasía como duro hombre de la montaña —susurró, mientras encendía una cerrilla y la aplicaba a la leña.

—¿Y soy yo la hermosa doncella que has rescatado de las garras del oso? —preguntó ella, mientras sacaba el forro de la maleta.

—Así es. Te aseguro que si pudiera encargar una tormenta, lo haría. Eso nos mantendría aquí durante un tiempo. Bueno, ¿puedo mirar ya?

—Sí, claro que sí.

Aún de rodillas, Edward se dio la vuelta. Al ver cómo abría los ojos y se quedaba boquiabierto, Isabella comprendió que había conseguido el efecto que había buscado. Entonces, se agarró las manos y comenzó a pestañear como la heroína de un melodrama.

—Gracias por salvarme del oso, mi aguerrido hombre de las montañas…

—Te aseguro que sería capaz de enfrentarme a veinte osos solo por verte con ese atuendo.

—Me alegro de que te guste —afirmó ella, dándose la vuelta.

—Supongo que sabes que esa prenda es completamente transparente.

—Claro. De eso se trata. Llevo puesto algo que es como si no llevara nada.

—Es tan sexy… Te veo los pezones a través de la transparencia… —susurró, mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa—. Acércate. Es hora de que me demuestres lo agradecida que estás por lo del oso.

—¿Y qué tienes en mente, aguerrido hombre de las montañas? —preguntó ella, mientras iba a su lado.

Edward se puso de pie y señaló la alfombra que había a sus pies.

—Túmbate encima de esa alfombra. Pienso reclamar la recompensa por mi valentía —contestó quitándose los zapatos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Me tratarás con delicadeza? —susurró ella, de rodillas sobre la alfombra.

—Probablemente no —afirmó él. Se despojó de pantalones, camisa y calzoncillos, revelando así una impresionante erección.

—Estupendo… ¿Te gustaría que…? —sugirió ella, lamiéndose los labios.

—Me pregunto si podré mirarte alguna vez la boca sin recordar lo que ocurrió en ese restaurante.

—¿Y eso es malo?

—Cuando estemos a solas, no. Ahora, túmbate, hermosa doncella. Estoy a punto de gozar de los placeres de tu hermoso cuerpo.

Mientras Isabella se tumbaba sobre la alfombra, Edward se contuvo para no hacerle el amor en aquel mismo instante, sin preocuparse de los métodos anticonceptivos ni las consecuencias. Ella era todo lo que había deseado siempre y sentía el deseo de poseerla del modo más primitivo, sin barreras de ningún tipo entre ellos. Eso significaba que podía dejarla embarazada. Lo deseaba.

Aquello era una locura. Sabía perfectamente que no era eso lo que ella deseaba. Sacó los preservativos del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y los dejó sobre el suelo, a su alcance. Cuando volvió a mirar a Isabella, su sensual cuerpo, sus largas piernas y las uñas de los pies pintadas de rojo, estuvo seguro de que ella era todo lo que un hombre podía desear y lo que él se había imaginado que nunca conseguiría. Sin embargo, por el momento, ella lo deseaba.

—¿Cómo te está tratando esta fantasía? —murmuró ella, tomándole el rostro entre las manos.

—No puedo quejarme —susurró.

Cerró los ojos y la besó. Al mismo tiempo, Isabella bajó la mano y comenzó a acariciarle el pene. Mientras Edward absorbía suavemente la lengua que le ofrecía, ella le tocaba sin pudor su masculinidad. A su lado, el fuego crepitaba, ardiendo al mismo tiempo que la sangre de él. Isabella sabía exactamente cómo tocarlo y él deseaba quedarse allí a su lado, disfrutando de sus caricias, hasta verterse sobre su mano…

Lo haría otra noche. Habría otra noche, aunque solo fuera porque, cuando durmiera, sus sueños se verían turbados por imágenes de actos sexuales en todos los lugares y en todas las posturas posibles, aunque siempre con ella, con la mujer que compartía sus obsesiones.

—Para —susurró Edward—, o perderé el control.

—Pero quieres que así sea.

—Por supuesto que sí. Me encanta el modo en el que me tocas, pero ahora me toca a mí acariciarte…

Le besó la suave curva de la garganta, aspirando el suave aroma a fresias de su piel. Tenía una piel tan cálida… Notó que el pulso se le aceleraba con sus caricias, justo cuando deslizó dos dedos por su calor. Ella se aferró a sus hombros y comenzó a temblar. Mientras tanto, Edward le mordisqueaba suavemente la piel e iba deslizando los dedos cada vez más profundamente.

—¿Estás cerca?

—Siempre…

—Bien… Quiero que estés cerca, a punto… Eso hará que la siguiente parte sea más divertida.

A pesar de las protestas de Isabella, se apartó de ella. Comenzó con los dedos de las manos, lamiéndole cada uno de ellos. Luego, prosiguió con las muñecas, el codo, el brazo. A continuación, le acarició los pies, chupándole cada dedo hasta que ella gimió de placer. Después, prosiguió con la parte posterior de las rodillas y el interior de los muslos. Lentamente, fue levantándole el camisón transparente y le lamió los pezones erectos. Nuevamente, bajó por costillas y vientre y, para cuando llegó a su destino final, Isabella temblaba.

Estaba tan húmeda… Con un movimiento de la lengua, hizo que se arqueara y que le suplicara más. Entonces, por fin, le dio un beso íntimo, profundo, que la llevó a alcanzar inmediatamente el orgasmo. Cuando estaba en la cima de placer, gritó el nombre de Edward, algo que significó mucho para él. Ya no era el amante misterioso.

Mientras ella seguía gimiendo de placer, se colocó un preservativo y la penetró en un tiempo récord, de manera que los últimos espasmos de su orgasmo le acariciaron el pene. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, Edward trató de evitar su propio clímax y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella.

—Isabella, abre los ojos… —musitó. Ella los abrió inmediatamente.

—Edward… Oh, Edward…

—Estoy aquí, Isabella…

Contempló a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, iluminada por las llamas del fuego que ardía en la chimenea, mientras se hundía en ella cada vez más profundamente. Ella se agarró a él, irguiéndose para recibirlo. Edward comprendió que estaba a punto de alcanzar otro orgasmo.

—Sí —dijo él—. Esta vez juntos…

Isabella lo apretó un poco más y, de repente, su cuerpo se hizo más fluido. Edward sintió que se abría a él, dándole la bienvenida de un modo gozoso. Sin que tuvieran que calcular nada, los dos alcanzaron el clímax. En el momento en el que ella se arqueó con la primera convulsión, él explotó, vertiéndose en ella en una lluvia de éxtasis. Casi ciego por el placer, Edward buscó la mirada de Isabella y vio el mismo gozo reflejado en sus ojos. Tal vez ella no lo supiera, pero habían llegado a un punto del que no podrían volver.

Isabella tuvo que admitir que Edward la había asustado un poco con aquella última sesión. No quería hablar de ello, por lo que, cuando se hubo recuperado, anunció que iba a calentar la comida para que pudieran cenar. Él había aceptado su sugerencia, pero Isabella había notado que no dejaba de observarla mientras ella se vestía con su camisa. Además, se puso las braguitas mientras él hacía lo mismo con sus pantalones y sus calzoncillos.

Hasta aquel momento, habían gozado del sexo como dos animales. Sin embargo, aquella última vez no había sido así. Aquella vez, Edward no le había hecho experimentar el sexo. Le había hecho el amor.

Como no estaba preparada para pensar en ello, se puso a enredar en la cocina, rebuscando todo lo que necesitaba en los armarios. No habían llevado nada para beber, así que tomaron agua.

Mientras comían, hablaron de cosas banales, como lo deliciosa que estaba la comida. Sin embargo, poco a poco, se fueron quedando sin temas de conversación y terminaron la comida en silencio. Fue Isabella la que volvió a hablar.

—Se te da muy bien encender fuegos.

—Fui boy scout. Gane bastantes medallas.

—Y a mí me pasó lo mismo con las girl scouts.

—Supongo que nos esforzamos demasiado en todo lo que hacemos.

—Supongo que sí… ¿Cómo es que no fuiste a la universidad?

—Fui a la universidad.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y no te gustó?

—Me encantó. De hecho, conseguí un título en Empresariales y también hice unos cursos sobre ingeniería eléctrica.

De repente, las piezas comenzaron a encajar. Isabella comprendió que tenía que habérselo imaginado antes. Esa era la razón de que no lo preocupara perder su trabajo y el motivo de que hubiera estado en la oficina cuando ella llamó aquella mañana.

—Mercury es tu empresa, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Isabella se sintió una estúpida por no haberse dado cuenta. Sin embargo, Edward no había querido que así fuera. Había pensado que Jacob era un manipulador por haber llamado a su madre, pero ¿qué era aquello? Comenzó a mirar el fuego, tratando de reconciliar el maravilloso sexo que habían compartido con lo que acababa de descubrir.

—Crees que te lo debería haber dicho antes, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió ella, tratando de controlar la ira.

—¿Me habrías elegido si hubieras sabido quién soy?

—No, pero no se trata de eso —respondió ella. O tal vez sí. Debería haber sido sincero con ella desde el principio. Sin embargo, aquello habría destruido la posibilidad de representar su fantasía.

—Perdóname por haberte deseado tanto que habría sido capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, de decir cualquier cosa o de ser cualquier cosa que tú quisieras.

—Me lo podrías haber dicho la segunda noche —dijo Isabella, volviéndose para mirarlo—. Me lo podrías haber dicho mientras estábamos en ese bar, tomándonos el café.

—Tú seguías pensando que tenías una aventura con un trabajador. Eso fue lo que ocurrió en aquella azotea. No trates de decirme que no fue así, porque sé que no es cierto.

—Supongo que eso me convierte en una persona muy superficial —replicó volviéndose para mirar de nuevo el fuego. No podía seguir mirando a Edward.

—Eso no es cierto. Te convierte en una mujer que está luchando por salir de una camisa de fuerza. Encontrar a un hombre que no formaba parte de tu círculo habitual te facilitó las cosas y, como tú pensabas que yo era otra persona, me las facilitó a mí también. Necesitaba ese alter ego tanto como tú.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has admitido la verdad? Yo no tenía por qué saberlo.

—Creo que sabes por qué. Está ocurriendo algo entre nosotros y…

—Olvídate que te lo he preguntado. De hecho —dijo, tomándole el rostro entre las manos—, no vamos a tener esta conversación.

—Isabella…

—Soy una mujer confundida, que no sabe lo que quiere. El hombre con el que creía que me iba a casar, con el que mi madre está segura de que me voy a casar, llega mañana. Le debo a él y a mí misma ir a recogerlo al aeropuerto y decidir lo que quiero hacer con él antes de empezar a destrozar la vida de otra persona.

—Creo que sí sabes lo que quieres.

—No, no lo sé. No sé lo que quiero a la larga. Lo único que sé es lo que quiero ahora y no me importa si eres el dueño de una empresa o te dedicas a cavar hoyos para ganarte la vida. Eres un amante increíble.

—De acuerdo —susurró él, con una sonrisa—. Eso lo acepto…

—Entonces, ¿podemos irnos a la cama ahora?

—¿Te siguen apeteciendo los donuts?

—Supongo que sí.

Edward sonrió y se puso de pie. Entonces, hizo que ella también se levantara.

—En ese caso, cariño, has venido al lugar apropiado.

* * *

**Gracias a los rewiew que me han dejado y que bueno que les esta gustando la historia y nos leemos la proxima semana ****cuidense les dejo preview y ya se pone cada vez mas interesante difrutenlo.**

_Asombrada, ella lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, luchando contra una intensa emoción que no comprendía. Aquella vez había sido especial, a pesar de no haberse producido en circunstancias poco usuales, ni en posturas extrañas ni con juguetes eróticos. Había sido corriente y sencillo. Tal vez por eso le había llegado al alma._


	16. Chapter 15

_**Los personajes no pertenecen ni la historia yo solo juego con ella.

* * *

**_

Capítulo 15

Edward sabía que era mejor que le hubiera dicho su verdadera identidad. Después de ver cómo había reaccionado ante él en aquella cabaña, había sabido que ya no le importaba si era rico o pobre.

Tenía que decirle más cosas sobre su trabajo y cómo este podía cambiar en el futuro, pero tendría que ser en otra ocasión, cuando ella no estuviera tan confusa sobre su propia situación y su relación con Jacob. El día siguiente sería una jornada muy importante para ella, igual que para él. Iba a decidir si quería vender su empresa o no. Por el momento, tenía a Isabella desnuda y tumbada en la cama. Sacó el postre de la maleta. Después de quitarse los pantalones y dejar unos preservativos en la mesilla de noche, llevó un tarro y una brocha a la cama.

—¿Traes juguetes? —preguntó ella, con el rostro iluminado por la anticipación.

—Pensé que nos podríamos divertir un poco con esto. Es…

—Lo sé —lo interrumpió ella. Se incorporó en la cama y estiró la mano—. Es chocolate para pintar el cuerpo. Siempre he querido probarlo, pero… Dámelo. Déjame mirarlo.

—No. Es mi juguete —dijo él, imaginándose que era Jacob el que no había querido probarlo.

—Tal vez te pueda convencer para que lo compartas conmigo —susurró ella, agarrándole con una mano el pene erecto.

—Puedes jugar con eso si quieres, pero este chocolate es mío. Me apetece decorar…

Isabella se le acercó un poco y le agarró los testículos en la otra mano, dándole un sensual masaje mientras no dejaba de acariciarle el pene.

—Por favor, Edward… Déjame pintar a mí primero. Me encanta el chocolate…

—Quiero lamerte el chocolate de los pezones…

—Y yo de tu…

—Está bien —afirmó Edward. Cuando le sugería que iba a utilizar la boca como lo había hecho en el restaurante, se convertía en su esclavo. Además, aquel masaje era una verdadera arma de persuasión.

—Ya me parecía que verías las cosas a mí modo —dijo Isabella. Lo soltó rápidamente y extendió las manos para agarrar el tarro y el pincel. Entonces, se volvió a tumbar sobre el colchón y lo golpeó suavemente para que Edward se tumbara a su lado—. Prepárate para ser mi obra de arte.

—Luego me tocará a mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ya veremos.

Cuando se tumbó sobre la cama, Isabella abrió el tarro y se mojó un dedo con el chocolate. A continuación, se lo metió en la boca.

—¿Quieres probarlo?

—Por favor. Frótatelo sobre un pezón.

—De acuerdo.

Si Edward había tenido una fuerte erección antes, verla frotarse el pezón con el chocolate hizo que el pene se le pusiera completamente rígido.

—Resulta muy agradable…

—En ese caso, ponte un poco más.

Isabella obedeció. Volvió a meter el dedo en el tarro y se cubrió el pezón hasta que este estuvo completamente negro. Entonces, se limpió el dedo con la lengua con una expresión soñadora en el rostro.

—Ven aquí —susurró Edward, con voz ronca.

Isabella se inclinó sobre él y le ofreció el pezón cubierto de chocolate. Edward lo tomó inmediatamente, gozando con aquella golosina. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el sabor y en la textura de su postre.

Antes de que él estuviera listo para dejarlo escapar, Isabella se retiró y le sacó el pezón de la boca.

—Ya es suficiente… —dijo, con voz agitada.

—Otra vez —insistió él, mirándola con ojos turbados de deseo.

—No, o nunca me tocará a mí.

—Ya verás como sí. Ponte un poco en el otro pezón. Dices que te resulta agradable cuando te lo pones.

—Demasiado agradable. Me incita a probar en… otros lugares.

—Pues hazlo. Olvídate del pincel. Frótate el chocolate donde te apetezca. Cuando yo te lo chupe, te sentirás aún mejor…

—No —insistió ella—. Yo nunca he tenido oportunidad de probarlo en un hombre y tal vez nunca…

—Puedes pintarme con chocolate cuando quieras —afirmó él. Se negaba a dejarle creer que aquella noche era el final.

—Entonces, creo que lo haré ahora mismo.

—Adelante…

—Voy a empezar en la boca.

—Había pensado que empezarías un poco más abajo.

—No, esa será mí obra maestra final.

Mojó el pincel en el chocolate con mucho cuidado. A pesar de que Edward hubiera deseado que se lo aplicara directamente en el pene, reconoció que, cundo le aplicó el pincel sobre el labio inferior, resultó muy sexy. La cremosa sensación, junto con el irresistible aroma del chocolate lo excitaba más de lo que hubiera esperado.

Entonces, Isabella comenzó a lamérselo. Las sensaciones eran maravillosas, tanto que él trató de besarla cuando lo estaba haciendo.

—No. No hay besos. Limítate a tumbarte y a dejarme que te quite el chocolate —le ordenó ella. Edward se lamió el labio inferior—. Tampoco puedes hacer eso. Ahora, tendré que ponerte un poco más.

—¿Es que hay reglas en esto? —preguntó él, divertido.

—Mis reglas. Me he imaginado cómo sería esto y quiero hacerlo de ese modo. Ahora, estate quieto mientras te vuelvo a pintar.

—Me siento como si estuvieras jugando con una muñeca.

—Te aseguro que mis muñecas nunca tuvieron un equipamiento como el tuyo —comentó ella, entre risas, mientras volvía a pintarlo—. Y me divierto más jugando contigo.

—Eso espero.

Cuando hubo terminado, Isabella le lamió hasta dejarlo completamente limpio. Para Edward, las sensaciones fueron mucho más agradables de lo que había imaginado. El suave tacto del pincel le hacía experimentar sensaciones que nunca había conocido antes. De hecho, cada parte de su cuerpo parecía ser una zona erógena con Isabella.

Ella fue pintándole y lamiéndole cada una de las costillas. Luego, le dibujó los músculos del estómago y repitió la operación. Por fin, estuvo lista para realizar su obra maestra. Edward estaba tan excitado que creyó que iba a alcanzar el clímax solo con la primera pincelada de chocolate.

A duras penas, consiguió controlarse. Sabía lo que ella intentaba hacer y no quería estropearlo todo teniendo un orgasmo demasiado rápido. Nadie le había pintado el pene antes y las sensaciones eran increíblemente eróticas.

—¿Has terminado? —susurró, con un hilo de voz.

—Casi —contestó ella. Edward apretó los puños para soportar las delicadas pasadas del pincel—. Bueno, ya está.

—Gracias a Dios.

A continuación, comenzó a limpiarlo. A medida que iba trabajando sobre él, Edward dio las gracias a los fabricantes de pinceles, a los productores de chocolate, y se bendijo a sí mismo por haberse detenido a comprarlo. Cuando alcanzó el orgasmo, lanzó un grito de gozo y supo que nunca podría mirar un plátano cubierto de chocolate del mismo modo.

Después del festín de chocolate, Isabella fue a por una toalla húmeda al cuarto de baño y lavó a Edward para que pudieran abrazarse sin quedarse pegados.

—Has estado espectacular —dijo Edward, abrazándola de espaldas a él, con el trasero de Isabella contra la entrepierna.

—Gracias por dejar que me tomara el tarro entero y por ser mi conejillo de indias.

—He disfrutado cada momento. Pensé que solo quería que me pintaras el pene, pero me ha gustado todo.

—Resulta tan fácil estar contigo… —susurró Isabella, antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar las palabras.

—Contigo también.

A Isabella le gustó escuchar aquellas palabras, aunque sabía que lo único que habían hecho era tener relaciones sexuales. Si seguían juntos, su vida sería solo sexo, un modo de vivir poco responsable.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, acurrucados mientras escuchaban el crepitar del fuego.

—Vas a pensar que soy un maníaco, pero vuelvo a desearte otra vez —dijo él, por fin.

—Tal vez los dos seamos maníacos…

Edward suspiró lleno de felicidad y comenzó a acariciarle la entrepierna. Entonces, descubrió la verdad de lo que Isabella había dicho.

—Estás tan húmeda…

—No puedo evitarlo.

—Yo tampoco —susurró Edward mientras la colocaba de espaldas—. Hay una cosa que aún no hemos probado, aunque tal vez no quieras.

—Si implica que te voy a tener dentro de mí en menos de diez segundos, estoy dispuesta a todo.

—Te aseguro que sí —afirmó él. Agarró un preservativo y abrió el paquete.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Solo de esto.

Sin dejar de mirarla, se colocó entre sus piernas y la penetró suavemente.

—Qué bien… —susurró Isabella. Le agarró el trasero para sentir más sus movimientos.

—Siempre hemos evitado esto, y aquí estamos, en la postura del misionero. ¡Qué aburrido!

—¿Te aburres tú? —preguntó ella, gozado con cada uno de sus movimientos.

—No puedo decir que sí. Estás tan guapa…

—Y tú estás muy guapo dentro de mí…

—Me gusta estar dentro de ti… Así te veo perfectamente el rostro. Voy a verte alcanzar el orgasmo…

—Y yo a ti…

—Sí, pero tú lo vas a alcanzar primero. Lo del clímax simultáneo es algo que ocurre muy de vez en cuando. Yo quiero ver cómo explotas sin distraerme con mi propio orgasmo.

Isabella sentía que el clímax del que estaba hablando se le acercaba más y más.

—¿Se me arruga la cara?

—No… primero, empiezas a jadear, así, por lo que se te abren los labios un poco. Si te besara ahora mismo, podría meterte la lengua, pero no voy a hacerlo. Voy a ver cómo alcanzas el orgasmo. Lo presiento —susurró, al notar que ella se tensaba—, te estás acercando. Los ojos se te han oscurecido y las mejillas se te han sonrojado. Sé que estás a punto…

—Sí… sí…

—Si me muevo un poco más rápido, vas a explotar… ¿Así? —preguntó, tras acelerar un poco el ritmo.

—¡Sí! —exclamó ella, al sentir el primer espasmo.

—Allí está… ahí está… Sí… sí… grita si quieres. Grita mi nombre. Me encanta… Siento tu orgasmo y ahora… ahora… me toca a mí… Sigue moviéndote… Sigue… sí… sí… Isabella… ¡Isabella! —Tembló y se encabritó contra ella con los ojos llenos de fuego. Entonces, cuando la tormenta pasó, se tumbó sobre ella y la besó larga y profundamente.

—Ha sido perfecto —susurró mientras acurrucaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de Isabella.

Asombrada, ella lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, luchando contra una intensa emoción que no comprendía. Aquella vez había sido especial, a pesar de no haberse producido en circunstancias poco usuales, ni en posturas extrañas ni con juguetes eróticos. Había sido corriente y sencillo. Tal vez por eso le había llegado al alma.

Edward no quería quedarse dormido. El tiempo que iban a pasar en aquella cabaña era demasiado valioso para desperdiciarlo así. Sin embargo, aquel último acto con Isabella lo había relajado tanto que le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

Se preguntó si ella habría sentido el amor que había puesto aquella vez en la experiencia, precisamente porque era amor lo que sentía por ella. Estaba seguro de que lo que Isabella sentía por él también se haría más profundo si ella lo permitía. Sin embargo, se resistía, tal vez pensando que debía ocuparse primero de Jake.

Como Jake probablemente se dormiría en un momento como aquel, decidió que él no lo haría. Se levantó de la cama y la observó. Isabella tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente. Aunque no estaba listo para volver a hacerle el amor, sabía que si se quedaba mirando su increíble cuerpo más tiempo, terminaría por volver a desearla.

Miró el fuego, que ardía suavemente, solo con unas pequeñas llamas perfectas para acurrucarse con alguien mientras se tomaba una taza de chocolate caliente.

Edward deseo el tiempo y el espacio para poder hacer todo aquello con Isabella. Decidió que una de las cosas que haría después de vender su empresa sería comprarse una cabaña en los bosques en alguna parte, una que tuviera chimenea. Tal vez pudiera conseguir un trabajo instalando teléfonos en una pequeña ciudad de montaña.

Se sentó en la alfombra y se dedicó a mirar el fuego. Trató de imaginarse cómo sería su vida con un trabajo de nueve a cinco y una cabaña en las montañas. Y con Isabella. Algo no encajaba. Ella nunca había mencionado que fuera a dejar la abogacía. Podría vivir en una cabaña como aquella, pero las habilidades para las que había estudiado se podrían utilizar mejor en una gran ciudad como Phoenix.

Tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar, ninguna de las cuales tenía que ver con el sexo. Estaba deseando hacerlo, pero el instinto le decía que era mejor esperar para que ella no se asustara. Esperaría hasta que ella hubiera hablado con Jacob.

—Me has dejado sola —dijo ella, de repente.

—Pensé que estabas dormida —respondió Edward, sorprendido al encontrársela de pie, a su lado, cubierta con la colcha.

—Yo… te echaba de menos.

—En ese caso, regresaré a la cama.

—Se me ocurre… —sugirió ella, antes de que él pudiera levantarse—. Traigamos las almohadas y durmamos junto al fuego. Será como estar de acampada.

—Sí, sería muy divertido —comentó Isabella, con una sonrisa—. Toma… Extiéndela mientras yo voy a por las almohadas.

Dejó caer la colcha que le cubría los hombros y se quedó desnuda, ante él, con su espléndida figura. Al verla, Edward pensó que era tan hermosa que tenía mucha suerte de estar pasando la noche con ella.

—Quizá sea mejor que traigas también un preservativo.

Mientras observaba cómo ella se dirigía a la cama, Edward sintió de nuevo una poderosa erección. Se preguntó si podría mirarla alguna vez sin querer hacerle el amor inmediatamente. En apariencia, aquello era algo que no le iba a ocurrir aquella noche.

* * *

**Gracias a los rewiew que me han dejado, son lindas al igual que es bueno que les guste la historia y la sigan leyendo les dejo adelanto nos leemos la proxima semana cuidense  
**

_Durante el trayecto de regreso a Phoenix. Isabella estuvo pensando si volvería a ver a Edward. Y tuvo varias fantasías sexuales. En todas ellas aparecía él, y en algunas de ellas lo ataba… Sin embargo, se las guardó para sí. Se preguntó si a él le estaría ocurriendo lo mismo, porque tampoco hablaba mucho. El ambiente era muy tenso, tanto que casi se sintió aliviada cuando llegaron a Phoenix. Sin tener intención de hacerlo, suspiró._


	17. Chapter 16

_**Los personajes no pertenecen ni la historia yo solo juego con ella.

* * *

**_

Capítulo 16

Edward descubrió cómo era hacer el amor sobre la alfombra y resultó ser una experiencia magnífica. Trató de permanecer despierto para saborear por completo las sensaciones posteriores, pero aparentemente había llegado al límite. Se durmió abrazado a Isabella bajo la colcha hasta que un pajarillo lo despertó.

Se incorporó con un gran sobresalto. La pálida luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana, lo que significaba que tendrían que darse prisa para poder llegar al trabajo a las nueve. Rápidamente, despertó a Isabella.

—Tenemos que marcharnos. Ya ha amanecido — dijo. Ella se levantó como movida por un resorte.

—Tendría que haber puesto el despertador de mi reloj —comentó, mientras se ponía de pie—. ¿Te importa si me ducho yo primero?

—Claro que no. Yo iré a ver si hay café. No te preocupes. Llegaremos a tiempo.

No le gustaba que tuvieran que marcharse tan rápidamente de allí. Se juró que, algún día, se despertaría en una cabaña con Isabella y que podrían estar abrazados en la cama hasta que quisieran levantarse…

Mientras se acercaba al armario para ver si había café, pensó que en aquellos tres días habían tenido suficientes relaciones sexuales como para que ella cambiara de opinión, aunque se preguntó si habrían tenido suficiente tiempo. Esperaba haberle dado razones suficientes para dejar a Jake y volver con él.

Mientras preparaba el café, decidió anotar su dirección y su número de teléfono para poder dárselos antes de que se separaran aquella mañana. Su siguiente cita dependería completamente de ella. Esperaba y deseaba que se produjera aquella misma noche, después de que hubiera dejado a Jake.

Se tocó la barbilla y decidió ducharse y afeitarse antes de que se marcharan. Aunque podía hacerlo en su casa e ir un poco más tarde a trabajar, quería estar presentable cuando se despidiera de Isabella. No quería que lo recordara como un desharrapado, que no tuviera nada que ver con un licenciado de Harvard que se bajaba de un avión vestido con un traje impecable.

De repente, sintió un nudo en el estómago. Comprendió que la razón era porque estaba compitiendo con un hombre del mismo modo en que había competido siempre con su hermano mayor. Esperaba no desear a Isabella simplemente porque tuviera que derrotar a un rival para conseguirla. ¿Qué ocurriría si ella dejaba a Jake? ¿Desaparecería el deseo que sentía por ella?

Cuando ella salió del cuarto de baño como una diosa, con una toalla enrollada alrededor del cabello y otra sobre su maravilloso cuerpo, comprendió que no sería así. Desearla parecía lo mejor que podía hacer con su vida.

—Quiero que sepas que me muero de ganas por quitarte esa toalla —dijo—, pero que me contengo porque no quiero que llegues tarde a trabajar. Quiero que admitas que soy muy noble.

—Admitido —replicó Isabella, con una sonrisa—. Yo también estoy evitando pensar que estás desnudo y con una magnífica erección porque no quiero que llegues tarde a trabajar —añadió. Se dirigió a la maleta y sacó sus cosas.

—Veo que somos increíblemente nobles…

La sonrisa que Isabella le dedicó lo hizo pensar en los finales felices y en el amor eterno. Deseaba ponerse de rodillas y proclamarle su amor, pero sabía que, por el bien de ambos, debía esperar.

Agarró su neceser y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

—Sírvete un café —comentó—. No tenemos nada más para desayunar. No planeé esto muy bien.

—Lo planeaste muy bien. Me encanta este lugar…

Veinte minutos más tarde, salieron de la cabaña.

—Me apetece llamar para decir que estoy enferma —dijo Isabella, de repente.

Edward se sentía muy tentado por aquellas palabras. Isabella volvía a ser la profesional abogada, con un traje de pantalón gris y el cabello perfectamente recogido en lo alto de la cabeza. Deseaba meterla de nuevo en la cabaña y volver a convertirla en la mujer salvaje que llevaba dentro. Decidió que no sería una buena idea. Igual que le había demostrado que era capaz de incumplir las reglas, quería que ella viera que era también capaz de respetarlas.

—A mí no me gustaría nada más que quedarme aquí contigo todo el día —susurró, acariciándole suavemente la mejilla—, pero los dos tenemos cosas que hacer.

—Lo sé, pero… es que odio tener que decir adiós a esta fantasía.

—Solo tienes que llamarme —le aseguró él. Aprovechó la ocasión para sacarse el trozo de papel del bolsillo y entregárselo. Isabella miró la nota y tragó saliva.

—Ya sabes que no puedo prometerte nada… Tengo que ver a Jacob… y tengo que pensar.

—Sí, lo sé. Tal vez a los dos nos venga bien un poco de tiempo para pensar un poco.

—¿Crees que es bueno que nos abstengamos durante un tiempo?

—Tal vez, pero la decisión depende de ti. Si… si quieres ponerte en contacto conmigo esta noche, puedes hacerlo.

—Ya veremos —susurró ella. Entonces, se metió el papel en el bolsillo.

—Bien. Vayámonos. Se está haciendo tarde.

—De acuerdo.

Se dirigieron hacia el coche. Edward la ayudó a montarse en el vehículo y, de repente, ella le apretó la mano y lo miró tiernamente a los ojos.

—Pase lo que pase, estos tres días han sido los más…

—No tienes que decir nada —musitó él. No quería que Isabella dijera palabras que sonaban a despedida—. Lo sé…

—Eso espero.

—Así es.

La miró a los ojos de nuevo. Entonces, le dio un beso en la mano antes de soltársela. No quería plantearse que lo que había entre ellos pudiera terminar.

Durante el trayecto de regreso a Phoenix. Isabella estuvo pensando si volvería a ver a Edward. Y tuvo varias fantasías sexuales. En todas ellas aparecía él, y en algunas de ellas lo ataba… Sin embargo, se las guardó para sí. Se preguntó si a él le estaría ocurriendo lo mismo, porque tampoco hablaba mucho. El ambiente era muy tenso, tanto que casi se sintió aliviada cuando llegaron a Phoenix. Sin tener intención de hacerlo, suspiró.

—Si tienes hambre, puedo comprar algo en una gasolinera —ofreció.

—No, estoy bien —respondió él—, pero cómprate tú algo si tienes hambre.

—No. Yo también estoy bien.

Pensó en cómo la comida había sido parte de sus fantasías sexuales. Después de todo aquello, su conversación se veía reducida a la comida rápida de una gasolinera. Tal vez aquello era lo que la vida real le hacía a las fantasías.

Lo miró. Parecía estar muy tenso. Aquello tampoco podía ser divertido para él. Una vez más, iba vestido con sus vaqueros y su camiseta de Mercury Communications. Dado que sabía que la compañía era suya, se preguntó el porqué.

—¿Son esas las ropas con las que sueles ir a trabajar?

—No.

—Entonces, ese era tu atuendo para hacerme pensar que solo eras un instalador.

—Sí. ¿Sigue molestándote que te mintiera sobre eso?

—No. Tienes razón. Nunca habríamos terminado juntos si yo hubiera sabido quién eras. Todo habría cambiado… y yo no quiero cambiar nada del tiempo que pasamos juntos.

—Yo tampoco.

—No te ha llamado nadie desde ayer —comentó ella. Miró el teléfono móvil, que seguía colgado en su sitio—. ¿Está encendido?

—No. Lo apagué cuando llegué al aparcamiento de tu apartamento, y me dejé el busca sobre mi escritorio.

—Tal vez deberías encenderlo —sugirió, preocupada por él. No creía que hubiera levantado un negocio con aquella actitud. Entonces, abrió su bolso y sacó el suyo—. Los dos deberíamos. No le dije a nadie que me marchaba, ¿y tú?

—No y me sentí maravillosamente. Me he entregado a esa empresa en cuerpo y alma durante demasiado tiempo. Si todo se fue al garete mientras estaba ilocalizable, que así sea.

—Bueno, yo voy a encender mi teléfono. Quedas avisado.

—Muy bien —susurró él. Apretó el botón y encendió también el suyo—. Conectados al mundo.

El teléfono de Isabella fue el primero en sonar. Era su madre.

—Oh, cielo, ¡me alegra tanto escuchar tu voz! Te llamé a tu casa anoche y te dejé un par de mensajes. Luego, te llamé a tu despacho, pensando que te habrías quedado a trabajar hasta tarde, pero nada. Cuando volví a marcar esta mañana temprano, seguías sin contestar. ¡Ya no sabía lo que pensar!

—He pasado la noche en una cabaña en Oak Creek Canyon —dijo ella, decidiéndose por contar la verdad—. Ahora voy de camino al bufete.

—¿En una cabaña? ¿Por qué?

Aquel era el momento de volver a la ficción.

—¿Te acuerdas de aquel proyecto en el que te dije que estaba trabajando? Necesitaba estar tranquila para poder trabajar en él.

A su lado, Edward soltó una carcajada. Isabella cubrió rápidamente el teléfono para que su madre no lo oyera.

—¿Y tuviste que marcharte hasta allí? Mira, cielo, llevas toda la semana comportándote de un modo muy raro. ¿Ocurre algo?

—No, mamá. No ocurre nada. ¿Para qué me llamabas?

—Bueno, tiene que ver con Jacob y con tu padre. Acabo de…

—Mamá, no quiero hablar de eso —la interrumpió. No quería que Edward escuchara la conversación.

—¿Es que estás conduciendo? ¿Quieres que te vuelva a llamar cuando llegues a tu despacho?

Isabella no quería hablar con su madre sobre Jacob, porque, al llegar la noche, sería un asunto zanjado. Sin embargo, no podía decirle eso a su madre. Mientras se estaba pensando qué responder, el teléfono móvil de Edward comenzó a sonar.

—¿Isabella? —preguntó su madre—. ¿Sigues ahí? Escucha, si no puedes hablar ahora, llámame desde tu despacho. Quiero hablar contigo antes de que vayas a recoger a Jacob al aeropuerto. Es importante.

Ella estaba escuchando a Edward hablar con Ken, el que había llamado el día anterior cuando estaban en la furgoneta. Aquello se llamaba regresar a la realidad.

—Mamá, trataré de llamarte, pero no te prometo nada. Adiós —concluyó. Con eso, cortó la llamada y desconectó el teléfono.

—Ken, te llamaré en menos de una hora, pero es que no estoy en mi despacho y no te puedo dar esas cifras. Hasta luego —dijo Edward. Cortó la llamada y se volvió a mirar a Isabella—. Mira, yo lo voy a apagar. No estoy preparado para…

—Yo también he apagado el mío. Al menos, podremos tener unos cuantos minutos de paz.

—Tal vez deberíamos llamar al trabajo para decir que estamos enfermos y darnos la vuelta.

—No me tientes…

—Pensé que eso era lo que decía yo… —comentó él, riendo.

—¿No te das cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo? —le espetó ella, irritada—. Nos hemos dejado arrastrar a un mundo de fantasía y ahora no queremos afrontar nuestras obligaciones. Esto demuestra lo que digo.

—Tal vez solo tenemos que recortar nuestras obligaciones…

—Cuando dices cosas como esa, me asustas, Edward. Una cosa es dejarse llevar durante unos cuantos días, pero me da la sensación de que tú estás dispuesto a que la situación sea definitiva. Tal vez quieras sabotear el negocio que tanto has luchado por construir, pero yo no voy a dejar que todos esos años de estudios se vayan al garete para vivir en una cabaña en el bosque.

—No tengas miedo. No soy tan radical como parezco. Entiendo por qué sientes pánico. Acabas de hablar con tu madre y ella tiene puestas muchas expectativas en ti…

—No se trata de mi madre. ¡Soy yo! No quiero convertirme en una vaga que vive del aire mientras se deja llevar por sus fantasías sexuales. No puedo hacerlo.

—Ni yo te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas. Solo digo que…

—No creo que debamos seguir hablando de este tema. No vemos las cosas del mismo modo.

—Sí, claro que sí.

—¡He dicho que no! —le espetó. No quería gritarle, pero tenía miedo. Cada vez que lo miraba, sentía que podía dejar fácilmente todo por lo que se había esforzado tanto durante toda su vida, pero no era culpa de Edward. Había sido ella quien lo había seducido a él—. Lo siento… Siento haberte gritado. Te debo mucho y parezco una desagradecida.

—No me debes nada, pero te debes mucho a ti misma. Espero que no lo olvides.

Él detuvo la furgoneta y, para sorpresa de Isabella, descubrió que ya habían llegado al aparcamiento de su edificio de apartamentos.

—Te llevaré la maleta a tu apartamento —ofreció él.

—No. Solo voy a meterla en el maletero de mi coche. Así llegaré a mi hora al bufete.

—Mira, si tienes miedo de que yo entre en tu apartamento o de que trate de besarte o algo así…

—No se trata de eso. Sé que nunca intentarías sabotearme de ese modo. Además, soy muy capaz de hacer todo eso yo misma. Solo es que no necesito subir a mi apartamento.

—Muy bien. Como tú quieras.

Segundos después, Isabella abría el maletero de su coche para que Edward pudiera meter su maleta. Esperó hasta que él se acercó a la puerta del conductor del coche, pero mantuvo la puerta entre ambos, más para controlarse a sí misma que porque temiera que él la abrazara apasionadamente.

—Necesito saber que voy a volver a tener noticias tuyas —dijo—, si no esta noche espero que pronto…

—Así lo haré —prometió ella.

—Tenemos más asuntos de los que tratar —susurró, con voz profunda. El tono tan sensual de su voz hizo que Isabella temblara de deseo, pero no le respondió en modo alguno—. Ahora, es mejor que te vayas.

—Tú también…

—Hasta la próxima —dijo Edward, antes de regresar a su furgoneta.

Isabella se metió rápidamente en el coche. Sabía que si la hubiera besado, habría estado dispuesta a olvidarse del trabajo, de Jacob y de todo lo demás. Se lo habría llevado a su apartamento para disfrutar una vez más del sexo con él.

Temblorosa, arrancó el coche y salió del aparcamiento. Pocos segundos después, comenzó a resonar un pitido en el interior del coche. Provenía del salpicadero e indicaba que no se había puesto el cinturón de seguridad. Conducir sin cinturón… Aquello resumía el modo en que se sentía cuando pensaba en Edward.

* * *

hola mis queridas lectoras les pido una disculpa por no poder actualizar pero me habia quedado sin internet pero ya estoy aqui y les tengo una mala noticia solo quedan 3 capitulos y el epilogo asi que las voy a dejar en suspenso sin adelanto.

Nos leemos el fin de semana portense bien y cuidense.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Los personajes no pertenecen ni la historia yo solo juego con ella.

* * *

**_

Capítulo 17

Edward se dirigió directamente a su oficina sin ir a su casa para cambiarse de ropa. No tenía que hacerlo. Sus vaqueros y su camiseta le servían perfectamente para la operación que tenía pensada para aquel día: recuperar su vida.

Entró en su despacho con solo diez minutos de retraso, pero lo importante del caso era que nunca había llegado tarde antes.

Jack Lansky, uno de los comerciales, salía para acudir a una cita.

—Hola, Edward. ¿Es que los viernes se viene a trabajar en ropa de sport? —comentó, al verlo en vaqueros y camiseta.

—No. Es que no he tenido tiempo para cambiarme. Que tengas un buen día, Jack —le dijo, con una sonrisa, tratando de no pensar que lo iba a abandonar a él, a su esposa y a sus dos hijos con un nuevo propietario. El lunes, todo sería diferente.

Heidi estaba al teléfono, tratando de ocuparse de tres líneas. Le entregó un montón de mensajes y lo miró de arriba abajo antes de volver a centrar su atención en las llamadas.

—Quiero que vengas a verme cuando termines —le dijo.

Ella asintió y siguió hablando por teléfono.

Cuando entró en su despacho, lo miró como si lo viera por primera vez. La pequeña habitación parecía estar repleta de cosas: papeles, prensa, libros, cajas… Había habido una vez en la que había adorado aquel despacho. Ya no.

Sintió que necesitaba escapar de aquella caja en la que se había metido. Fuera lo que fuera lo que ocurriera con Isabella, no deseaba seguir llevando aquella vida. Sabía que sus empleados se sentirían desilusionados si vendía la empresa. Afectaría a sus vidas, pero sentía que, si no salía de aquella trampa, se volvería loco.

—¿Querías verme?

Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio que Heidi estaba en la puerta, con un cuaderno y un bolígrafo en la mano. Tenía una expresión de curiosidad en el rostro.

—Sí. Siéntate. He tomado una decisión y quiero que tú seas la primera en saberlo —dijo mientras tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio. Como se sentía aprisionado, se levantó y fue a sentarse encima de la mesa.

—Si has decidido imponer unas nuevas normas de vestir, he de decirte que yo no tengo tipo para llevar vaqueros y camiseta. Podría hacer que me imprimieran el logotipo de la compañía en un jersey, pero…

—Voy a vender Mercury.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Heidi, muy sorprendida.

—Porque, lentamente, me está matando. Mi vida entera está controlada por esta empresa. No puedo escapar ni un solo momento. Es de locos.

—Yo solo soy una secretaria, así que seguramente no debería darte mi opinión…

—Eres mucho más que una secretaria y lo sabes. No espero que te alegre mi decisión, pero ya está tomada. No puedo vivir así.

—Ni yo creo que debieras hacerlo.

—¿No? —dijo Edward, sorprendido.

—No. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Treinta y tres? A tu edad, la mayoría de los hombres ya tienen esposa e hijos. Hasta que apareció Isabella, ni siquiera habías tenido una novia formal. Creo que has invertido demasiado tiempo en esta empresa y demasiado poco en tu vida personal, pero, como no era asunto mío, guardé silencio.

—¿No te importa que venda? Ya sabes que no puedo garantizar que los nuevos propietarios…

—Claro que me importa. Creo que es una estupidez, si no te importa que te lo diga tan claramente.

—Acabo de explicarte que estoy harto de esto, de que me llamen día y noche…

—¿Y quién tiene la culpa?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de quién tiene la culpa? —repitió él, sin poder reprimir una carcajada—. Si se tiene un negocio, hay que invertir muchas horas en él. Muchos de mis clientes, en especial los que llevan con nosotros desde el principio, esperan que me ocupe de sus problemas personalmente. Si no lo hiciera, hay muchas posibilidades de que se sintieran muy ofendidos y se marcharan a otra empresa. Mercury terminaría pagando las consecuencias.

—Ahora que has terminado, Edward, voy a hacer un ejercicio de lógica en el que voy a sacar como conclusión que vas en serio con Isabella y que quieres pasar más tiempo con ella. ¿Tengo razón?

—Sí, pero esa no es la única razón que me empuja a tomar esta decisión. Estar con ella me ha ayudado a darme cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer para recuperar mi vida.

—¿Le has dicho que eres el dueño de esta empresa? —preguntó Heidi. Edward asintió—. Es un comienzo. ¿Le dijiste también que pensabas venderla?

—No. Seguramente le daría un ataque.

—Y con razón. Ninguna mujer quiere terminar con un hombre tan débil. Por supuesto, si estás decidido a vender la empresa, estás en tu derecho, pero antes de que lo hagas, me gustaría hacerte una sugerencia. Es decir, si te interesa escucharla.

—Quiero comprarme una cabaña y pasarme allí la mayor parte de mi tiempo —dijo Edward—. Eso te dará idea de lo decidido que estoy.

—Muy bien. ¿Por qué no? Deja que sea yo quien dirija la empresa.

Edward la miró atónito. Entonces, trató de pensar en la manera de decirle que aquello no funcionaría sin herir sus sentimientos.

—Mira, Heidi, eres una mujer inteligente y capaz y haces un trabajo fantástico. Estoy seguro de que te ocuparías de todo tal y como yo lo haría, pero conozco a los tipos como George Ullman. Están acostumbrados a tratar conmigo.

—Y a ti se te da muy mal delegar en otras personas —replicó ella, en absoluto dolida por aquellas palabras.

—Es cierto.

—¿Te gustaría aprender a hacerlo?

—Es demasiado tarde para eso. He condicionado a esos clientes para que esperen que sea yo el que se ocupe de todo. No creo que podamos cambiar su actitud a estas alturas.

—Yo creo que sí. ¿Vas en serio con Isabella?

—Sí —contestó, sin dudarlo.

—¿Tan en serio como para casarte con ella?

—Sí, pero no sé si ella es de la misma opinión.

—No importa. Has creado un negocio de la nada, así que estoy segura de que conseguirás a esa chica si es lo que deseas. De todos modos, aquí está la estrategia. Cuando estés prometido, y yo te quitaré todo el trabajo posible para que puedas dedicarte a la boda, e invitarás a ella a los clientes más antiguos.

—No lo entiendo.

—Esas personas se han aprovechado de ti porque tú se lo has consentido y porque saben que estás soltero y nunca has demostrado deseo de tener vida privada. Te tratan casi como a un miembro de su familia. ¿Me equivoco?

—Supongo que no.

—Por eso, debes hacer que formen parte del acontecimiento más feliz de tu vida, explicarles que te has convertido en un hombre de familia que necesita pasar tiempo con tu esposa y, tarde o temprano, con tus hijos y que, por lo tanto, vas a delegar gran parte de tus responsabilidades en mi. Se alegrarán mucho por ti y se implicaran en tu éxito.

—Es una idea brillante —dijo Edward, con admiración—. Estoy empezando a comprender por qué tienes unos hijos tan maravillosos.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta mi plan? A cambio, quiero un buen aumento, ¿sabes?

—Tú dirás, pero ¿estás segura de que quieres tanta responsabilidad? Es muy duro.

—Sí, pero, al contrario que tú, yo sé delegar en otras personas. No creerás que yo me paso la vida cocinando y limpiando mientras mis hijos ven la televisión, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que no —comentó él, riendo.

—Ahora, como mis hijos ya son mayores, no tengo que ocuparme de ellos. Si no me dejas hacer esto, tal vez tenga que empezar a dar clases de punto de cruz, y yo odio coser. Siempre me pincho.

—En ese caso, déjame que te salve de una vida dedicada a las agujas… Bueno —añadió, mucho más serio—, todavía no sé si Isabella quiere casarse conmigo…

—Eso no me preocupa. Sería una estúpida si te rechazara. Y, si necesitas una excusa para acercarte a las oficinas de Traynor y Sizemore, Linda, la recepcionista del bufete, me ha llamado porque tiene un pequeño problema en el sistema. Podrías enviar a Ralph, pero tal vez quieras ocuparte tú mismo del problema.

—Gracias. Creo que lo haré.

Isabella estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para concentrarse en su trabajo, pero, o se ponía a pensar en Jacob y se le revolvía el estómago, o en Edward y el cuerpo comenzaba a vibrarle. A continuación, volvía a pensar en Jacob y volvía a sentirse culpable.

Tal era su falta de concentración que le pareció escuchar la voz de Edward en recepción. No. No era su imaginación. Era real.

El corazón comenzó a latirle a toda velocidad. A los pocos segundos, él apareció en la puerta, con su cinturón de herramientas alrededor de la cintura. Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que ella esperaba, la expresión de su rostro era neutra y profesional.

No obstante, al fijarse en sus ojos vio que brillaban de excitación, al igual que seguramente lo estaban haciendo los suyos propios. Esperó que nadie pasara por delante de la puerta abierta del despacho.

—Perdona —dijo—. ¿Puedo interrumpirte? Tengo que echarle un vistazo a tu teléfono…

—Muy bien —respondió ella, ahogando una carcajada.

—Bonitas flores —comentó, mientras avanzaba por la habitación.

—Gracias.

—La recepcionista tenía un problema con la electricidad estática de su teléfono, así que pensé que era mejor que los comprobara todos, por si acaso.

—¿Te ha llamado Linda?

—Llamó a Heidi. Sorprendente, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió. Efectivamente, resultaba algo extraño que el teléfono de Linda se hubiera estropeado tan convenientemente.

—¿Has tenido tú algún problema?

—Con la electricidad estática no…

—¿Pero sí con otras cosas? —le preguntó él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Sí.

—¿Puedes describírmelos? —preguntó mientras utilizaba un destornillador para abrir la parte inferior del teléfono.

—Tengo un deseo… persistente…

—Entiendo —comentó él. Entonces, tomó un tornillo entre los dedos y se lo extendió hacia ella—. Tal vez necesitas uno de estos —añadió. Isabella trató de camuflar las risas con toses—. Yo podría darte uno durante tu hora del almuerzo…

—Es una oferta muy tentadora —dijo ella, a pesar de lo mucho que le apetecía. No podía perder más tiempo; tenía mucho trabajo atrasado por haber estado soñando con él toda la mañana—, pero hoy voy a almorzar aquí, sobre mi escritorio.

—Es una pena… aunque he de decir que tienes un escritorio magnífico —susurró él.

—Creo que es mejor que termines con mi teléfono… o nos vamos a meter los dos en un buen lío.

—Lo sé. ¿Estás segura de que no puedes escaparte?

Antes de que Isabella pudiera contestar, Zafrina llamó a la puerta del despacho, que seguía abierta.

—¿Tienes un minuto para que podamos sacar ideas para la apelación de Palmer?

—¡Claro… claro que sí, Zafrina! Entra, por favor.

—Yo terminaré enseguida —anunció Edward.

—No hay problema —dijo Isabella, tratando de utilizar un tono normal de voz, a pesar de que Zafrina ya conocía su relación con el hombre de Mercury Communications. No le haría falta mucha imaginación para darse cuenta de que era Edward.

—Bueno, este teléfono está bien —comentó, tras colocarle de nuevo todos los tornillos—. También tendré que revisar el suyo —añadió, dirigiéndose a Zafrina—. Tal vez sea mejor que lo haga ahora, mientras está usted aquí hablando con la señorita Swan. Así no la molestaré.

—Gracias —respondió Zafrina, mirándolo con evidente interés—, aunque creo que el mío está bien.

—Probablemente, pero nunca viene mal asegurarse. Por cierto, me encanta ese cuadro que tiene en la pared, señorita Swan —añadió, antes de marcharse.

Isabella, con gran esfuerzo, trató de no sonrojarse. Como pudo, luchó por centrarse en la apelación de Palmer.

—Creo que el modo de presentarlo es…

—Es guapísimo, Isabella. He de confesar que no he venido aquí a hablar del caso de Palmer. Me había enterado de que había alguien de Mercury comprobando los teléfonos y me dio la sensación de que podría ser tu chico. No me pude resistir.

—No quiero que lo sepa nadie más…

—Lo sé y te prometo que no diré nada, pero no entiendo cómo vas a poder dejarlo por Jacob. Comparado con este hombre, Jacob es tan excitante como observar el crecimiento de un cactus. Además, le gusta ese cuadro tan sexy…

—¿Crees que es sexy? —preguntó Isabella, atónita.

—Claro, pero es sutil. Un hombre como Jacob no tendría la imaginación necesaria para apreciarlo. Ni para apreciarte a ti, ya que estamos. Bueno, creo que ya me he metido demasiado en tus asuntos por hoy.

—Gracias por guardarme el secreto, Zafrina.

—De nada. Nunca me han gustado los cotilleos de oficina —dijo. Con eso, se marchó.

Isabella no pudo ponerse a trabajar sabiendo que Edward estaba en el bufete, aunque tampoco quería que se marchara. Al cabo de unos minutos, volvió a pasar por delante de su puerta. Le hizo un saludo al estilo militar y desapareció en dirección a la recepción. Después de charlar unos instantes con Linda, se marchó.

El resto del día pasó muy lentamente. Por fin, llegó la hora de apagar el ordenador. Recogió sus cosas y, tras tomar su bolso, salió de su despacho para dirigirse al aeropuerto a recoger a Jacob.

Desgraciadamente, el avión iba a llegar con una hora de retraso. Se la pasó caminando de arriba abajo sin dejar de comprobar los monitores. Para cuando se anunció que el avión había aterrizado, tenía los nervios destrozados y seguía sin encontrar el mejor modo de decirle lo de Edward.

Quería contárselo inmediatamente, a pesar de que sabía que no sería muy considerado por su parte después del largo viaje de Jacob. Seguramente llegaría cansado y somnoliento por la diferencia horaria. Tal vez debería darle la oportunidad de que se relajara un poco antes de darle la noticia.

Cuando lo vio aparecer, sintió que se le hacia un nudo en el estómago. A pesar de las largas horas en el avión, tenía un aspecto sorprendentemente fresco. Iba muy bien vestido, como siempre, y llevaba su maletín en una mano y el abrigo que había utilizado en Suiza en la otra. Al llegar a su lado, le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Estás estupenda! —exclamó—. ¿Te has cambiado el color del cabello o algo así?

—No, nada —respondió ella. Esperaba que siguiera hablando y que no tratara de besarla—. Venga, vamos a por tu equipaje. Luego, pararemos en algún sitio a tomar algo. Estoy segura de que tendrás hambre.

—No especialmente —dijo, antes de darle un duro beso en los labios—. Solo tengo ganas de que me cuentes qué tal te ha ido.

Al menos el beso no había sido largo. Se dio cuenta en aquel momento de que, en realidad, nunca le había gustado besar a Jacob. Lo había hecho porque era lo que se esperaba de ellos. Eran besos previsibles, que terminaban rápidamente. Sin embargo, Edward… No. No debía pensar en aquel momento en él.

—¿Ha ido bien tu viaje? —preguntó ella, mientras se dirigían a recoger el equipaje de Jacob.

—Muy bien. Creo que Emory y Cecil estarán contentos —comentó. Siempre llamaba a Traynor y a Sizemore por sus nombres de pila.

Cuando llegaron a la cinta transportadora del vuelo de Jacob, el equipaje no había llegado aún. Eso los dejó allí de pie, sin hacer nada, lo que hizo que Isabella se sintiera muy nerviosa. Sin nada que hacer, tenían que hablar. Sabía que había llegado la hora de la verdad, pero tenía miedo.

—No me puedo creer lo fantástica que estás. ¿Te has apuntado a un gimnasio esta semana?

—No…

—Parece que vamos a estar aquí un rato —comentó Jacob mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos—, así que venga, no me tengas más en ascuas. Sé que tu contrato de alquiler está a punto de terminar así que creo que es mejor que lo hagas oficial y me digas que te vas a venir a vivir conmigo.

—Hay algo que debo decirte —dijo ella apartándose de su lado.

—Lo sé —replicó él—. No tengas miedo. Lo queremos y necesitamos —añadió. Isabella tragó saliva.

—Mientras estabas fuera, tuve una aventura.

* * *

**_A que no se lo esperaban verdad? llego el momento de las decisiones ustedes que creen?_**

**_Nos leemos el fin de semana portense bien y cuidense._**


	19. Chapter 18

_**Los personajes no pertenecen ni la historia yo solo juego con ella.

* * *

**_

Capítulo 18

Isabella se preparó para ser testigo de la incredulidad de Jacob, de su ira o de su enojo. Entonces, se quedó atónita al comprobar que tenía un cierto brillo en los ojos.

—¿Y por eso has estado tan tensa desde que nos hemos reunido? ¿Por una estúpida aventura?

—Intento decirte que no puedo vivir contigo por…

—¿Porque te has divertido un poco mientras yo estaba fuera? No seas ridícula. Yo hice exactamente lo mismo —confesó, para asombro de Isabella—. No pongas esa cara tan sorprendida. Después de todo, tú fuiste la que decía constantemente que nuestra relación no era exclusiva, pero me imaginé que lo sería cuando yo regresara. Como se me presentó la oportunidad, pensé: ¿Por qué no?

Estaba atónita. Jacob había hecho precisamente lo mismo que ella, aunque su aventura no habría puesto su mundo patas arriba como le había ocurrido a ella, dado que, si no, no se habría mostrado tan dispuesto a comprometerse.

—Mira, no sé lo que ocurrió en Suiza ni quiero saberlo, pero, en mi caso, he descubierto que no estoy preparada para irme a vivir contigo, ni para comprometerme ni para nada más.

—Claro que lo estás —afirmó él, agarrándola de los hombros y mirándola a los ojos con expresión benevolente.

—No. Ya no.

—Venga, no hagamos de esto un melodrama. Tenemos un gran futuro por delante. Los dos nos hemos pasado un poco durante unos pocos días. ¿Y qué? Estoy seguro de que es saludable.

—Jacob, ¿tú me amas? —le preguntó ella, sin poder evitarlo, al ver que no parecía estar tomándola en serio.

—¿Quieres la verdad? —replicó Jacob.

—Por favor.

—Nunca he estado muy seguro de lo que significa eso de enamorarse de alguien. Me gusta estar contigo y creo que serás una buena esposa y madre. Les caigo bien a tus padres y estoy seguro de que tú les caerás bien a los míos cuando te lleve a Connecticut para conocerlos. Somos la elección lógica para el otro y yo estoy dispuesto a pasar mi vida a tu lado. ¿Es eso amor? No lo sé.

—Yo sí lo sé. Eso no es amor, Jacob, y has descrito exactamente lo que yo siento por ti, a excepción de lo de pasarme la vida a tu lado.

—Mira, sé que nuestra vida sexual no ha sido muy apasionada últimamente. Me he dado cuenta después del viaje a Suiza. Seguramente tú has ampliado tu repertorio al igual que yo. Resulta mucho más fácil hacerlo con una completa desconocida. Además, pensar que has estado con otro hombre me excita. Sinceramente, creo que podemos…

—¿Cómo puedes decir que te gusta el hecho de que yo haya tenido una aventura? Es asqueroso.

—No he dicho exactamente que me gustara. Estoy intentando sacar lo positivo de esta situación —replicó Jacob, como futuro buen político.

—Claro que lo has dicho. Dijiste que te excitaba…

—En ese caso, tal vez sea porque soy algo más sofisticado que tú —le espetó, con altivez—. En algunos círculos…

—Solo porque yo haya tenido una aventura no significa que me quiera mover en esos círculos, pero el hecho de que estés hablando de ello me indica que podría haberme visto obligada a hacerlo para encajar en el perfecto futuro que me has descrito… —repuso, pensando que Jacob tal vez no necesitara fantasías para excitarse sino algo mucho más concreto, como los tríos o los cambios de parejas.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Siempre has tenido algo de provinciana, Isabella, pero esperaba que, con el tiempo, consiguieras pulirte lo suficiente. Aparentemente, me he equivocado.

—Igual que, aparentemente, yo me había equivocado sobre ti. Creía que solo eras aburrido. Ahora veo que eres también algo retorcido. Y, para que conste, a mí no me excita en absoluto saber que te divertiste en Suiza.

—Evidentemente, aunque, si tú no me hubieras dado tu noticia, yo nunca te lo habría contado. Me daba la sensación de que no podrías asimilarlo.

—Mira, Jacob —dijo ella, deseando alejarse de él lo más rápidamente que le fuera posible—, creo que es mejor que esperes tú solo tu equipaje. Iré a por mi coche y lo llevaré a la puerta.

—No te molestes —le espetó él—. Tomaré una limusina.

Isabella lo miró, atónita de que hubiera podido imaginarse una vida a su lado, aunque se alegraba de haber tenido aquella conversación con él en aquel momento que diez años más tarde.

—Muy bien. Adiós, Jacob.

—Adiós, Isabella.

Ella se dirigió hacia las puertas automáticas que llevaban al aparcamiento. Antes de atravesarlas, se dio la vuelta solo para ver si él la estaba observando. Seguramente se sentiría algo triste por lo ocurrido… Sin embargo, si era así, no lo demostraba. Ya estaba hablando y riéndose con una atractiva morena que parecía encantada de contar con su atención.

Aunque Edward había dejado el móvil encendido por si Isabella lo llamaba a ese número, decidió no salir de su piso por si ella lo llamaba. Incluso podría ser que tuviera suerte y que fuera a verlo. No quería ni pensar que estaba con Jake. Lo odiaba mucho más de lo que había imaginado. Aunque se decía que jamás podría ocurrir, se torturaba con imágenes en las que Isabella decidía quedarse con él. Si lo hacía, aquella noche ellos… No. Era impensable.

No hacía más que pasear de arriba abajo de su apartamento, comiendo patatas fritas y bebiendo un refresco de cola. Cuando llegaron las nueve, era un completo desastre, lleno de cafeína, de azúcar y de sal. Ya no tenía duda alguna de que Isabella estaba en el piso de Jake, completamente desnuda. Si aquello estaba ocurriendo, era mejor que se pasara a la cerveza. Emborracharse sería el mejor modo de enfrentarse al problema…

El sonido del timbre lo sobresaltó. Fue corriendo a abrir a puerta, sin dejar de rezar para que fuera Isabella la que llamaba. Así era. Seguía llevando el traje gris que se había puesto en la cabaña aquella mañana.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo—. No tienes ni idea de lo que estaba pensando. Entra, por favor.

—Gracias —susurró. Entró directamente al salón y miró a su alrededor—. Menos mal que sé que eres el dueño de Mercury. Si no, diría que estás viviendo por encima de tus ingresos.

—¿Te apetece tomar algo? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Se disgustó? ¿Le…?

—Sí —concluyó ella, al tiempo que se acercaba a él para abrazarlo—. Jacob y yo hemos terminado —añadió. Lleno de felicidad, Edward la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Se sentía muy feliz —. Habría venido antes, pero tenía que pasar por casa de mis padres.

—¿Se lo has dicho a ellos?

—Les dije que había roto con Jacob, pero no les di detalle alguno de por qué. Mi madre cree que soy una estúpida.

—¿Y qué sabe tu madre? —preguntó Edward, estrechándola un poco más contra sí.

—Más de lo que piensas. Sospecha que he conocido a otro hombre y que esa es la razón de que le haya costado localizarme.

—Pero tú no se lo has confirmado, ¿verdad?

—No. No admití nada. Lo más interesante de todo vino de mi padre. Resulta que ha estado tratando de sentir simpatía por Jacob solo porque creía que me gustaba y por el entusiasmo de mi madre, pero nunca le ha caído muy bien. ¡Oh, Edward! Estuve tan cerca de cometer un error…

—Pero no lo hiciste. Supongo que Jacob se disgustó mucho…

—Eso es lo más raro de todo. Le pareció muy bien que me hubiera acostado con otro hombre. Él hizo lo mismo en Suiza. Creo que pensar en mí con otro hombre lo excitaba. Odio pensar lo que podría haber sido nuestra vida en común. Tal vez a mí me vayan las fantasías, pero no ese tipo de cosas…

—Lo sé. ¿Te apetece algo de comer o de beber?

—No. Cené en casa de mis padres antes de marcharme.

—En ese caso, solo me queda una cosa que ofrecerte…

—¿El qué? —quiso saber ella, con una sonrisa.

—Donuts…

—¿Dónde? —replicó ella, inmediatamente. Edward no se lo tenía que pedir dos veces. Él se echó a reír.

—Eres la única mujer que conozco que no asumiría inmediatamente que subiríamos al dormitorio.

—Los dormitorios están bien —susurró, recordando la vez que lo habían hecho en una cama en la cabaña. De repente, se sintió toda cálida y líquida por dentro.

—¿Qué te parece si te enseño la casa y tú decides dónde?

—De acuerdo. Parece divertido.

—Muy bien. Este es mi salón —comentó, señalando a su alrededor—. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero el sofá es muy grande y se puede disfrutar del sexo sobre él…

—¿Lo sabes por experiencia? —preguntó, algo celosa de que lo hubiera hecho allí con otra mujer.

—Sé que puedo colocar la cabeza encima del reposabrazos y que tú me podrías montar sin problemas… Si lo que me estás preguntando es si lo he probado, la respuesta es «no». Ya sabes que, últimamente, no he tenido vida personal por mi trabajo.

—Y ahora, tu vida personal está estropeando tu trabajo —dijo ella, llena de culpabilidad, recordando su actitud y el modo en el que ella podía distraerlo.

—No. En absoluto —replicó, mientras la ayudaba a quitarse la chaqueta—, pero podremos hablar de eso mas tarde. En resumen. Opción A: el sofá —añadió, antes de darle un beso.

Eso sí que era un beso. Cuando los labios de Edward la tocaban, era el comienzo de algo especial, de algo que despertaba su más íntimo deseo y la llevaba a desear quitarse la ropa y hacer el amor con él…

—Sexo en el sofá —murmuró él—. ¿Te apetece?

—Sí.

—Pero si aún no has tenido la oportunidad de considerar la mesa de la cocina, la encimera, la escalera, el jacuzzi o…

—¿Tienes un jacuzzi?

—Sí. Arriba, en el cuarto de baño. ¿Quieres subir a verlo?

—Claro que sí. De hecho, no sé ni dónde empezar.

—En ese caso, pleguémonos a la tradición y empecemos con la cama. Tengo el cajón de la mesilla de noche lleno de preservativos. A partir de ahí, podremos variar.

—Me da la sensación de que me va a encantar este apartamento…

—Cuento con ello. Subamos mientras aún puedo caminar.

Subir las escaleras les llevó un rato, porque Edward se detenía a cada paso para besarla y para ayudarla a despojarse de una prenda o para quitársela él. Cuando llegaron al dormitorio, Isabella estaba en braguitas y él con los vaqueros y los calzoncillos.

Muy pronto comenzaron a retozar en la cama, que era enorme, y Isabella ya no fue consciente de nada más que de sus caricias, sus besos y lo que más necesitaba de todo, la firmeza de su pene. Alcanzó el orgasmo casi inmediatamente y él la siguió poco después, murmurando su nombre y temblando entre sus brazos.

El sexo entre ellos era magnífico, pero decidió que, en algún momento, tendría que empezar a controlar aquella desenfrenada pasión. Si no lo hacía, sus vidas serían un caos. Tal vez él estaba dispuesto a rendirse completamente a la aventura, pero ella no. A pesar de la decepción con Jacob, seguía necesitando un hombre sensato en el que pudiera apoyarse. Al igual que le ocurría a su padre con su madre, necesitaba un compañero que la ayudara a controlar sus impulsos. Le gustaba estar con Edward, pero se parecían demasiado. Algún día, tendría que dejarlo, aunque no en aquel momento. El fin de semana se extendía ante ellos ofreciéndoles infinitas posibilidades en aquel apartamento. Se dejaría llevar por su pasión un poco más. Solo un poco más.

—No te muevas —susurró Edward, antes de levantarse de la cama—. Volveré enseguida.

—¿Vas a llenar el jacuzzi, por casualidad?

—Puede que sí. Nunca he utilizado ese jacuzzi del modo en que tú crees que debe utilizarse.

—Mmm… —ronroneó ella. Se sentía de nuevo muy excitada—. En lo que se refiere al sexo en un jacuzzi, soy virgen, así que serás tú el que me tenga que mostrar las cuerdas.

—¿Cuerdas? —repitió Edward, con una sonrisa en los labios—. ¿Has dicho cuerdas?

—Ve al cuarto de baño y abre el grifo del agua caliente…

—A su servicio, milady. Los chorros de agua que producen orgasmos estarán en funcionamiento en breve.

Rápidamente, Edward desapareció por la puerta del cuarto de baño. A los pocos segundos, se escuchó el chorro del agua, acompañado por los silbidos de él. Isabella sonrió. Enseguida, Edward regresó al dormitorio y se tumbó en la cama al lado de ella.

—Tarda un rato en llenarse, pero es entonces cuando comienzan a funcionar los chorros. Eso es lo quiero para que goces. Nos quedaremos aquí un rato.

—Estoy encantada de tenerte a ti.

—No, soy yo el que está encantado de tenerte aquí. En serio.

—Yo no tengo ningún plan en particular para el fin de semana, pero tal vez tú…

—Si estás preguntándome si puedes pasar el fin de semana conmigo, la respuesta es que me encantaría.

—Sin embargo, no hago más que pensar en tu trabajo. Antes dijiste que no habías tenido vida personal por tu empresa, y eso significa que has estado trabajando noches y fines de semana. No comprendo cómo puedes dejar de hacerlo de repente.

—Porque lo he resuelto.

—¿Cómo?

—Tengo que darte las gracias a ti por hacer que me diera cuenta. Al principio, iba a vender la empresa…

—¡Dios mío! ¡No!

—Tranquila. Ya no la vendo. Heidi, que es mucho más que una simple secretaria, pensó el plan perfecto. Voy a dejar que ella se ocupe prácticamente de la empresa para que yo pueda tener una vida privada.

—Eso parece demasiado sencillo —dijo Isabella, frunciendo el ceño—. Si puedes hacer eso, ¿por qué no se te había ocurrido antes?

—Acabas de hablar como una abogada. La razón es porque no se me da muy bien delegar en otras personas, lo que significa que la mayoría de los clientes esperaba que me ocupara personalmente de ellos. Temía que hubiera algunos que abandonarían la empresa si dejaba de hacerlo.

—¿Y qué ha cambiado?

—Tú —susurró, antes de inclinarse sobre ella para besarla—. La posibilidad de poder pasar más tiempo contigo me hace estar deseando aprender a delegar. Además, Heidi ha pensado en un modo para conseguir cambiar la mentalidad de mis clientes.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Bueno, hasta ahora me han visto como un tipo soltero, sin vida privada. Sin embargo, si se dan cuenta de que voy en serio con alguien, si saben que tengo otras obligaciones aparte del trabajo…

—Edward, ¿qué estás tratando de decirme? —preguntó. Algo le decía que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

—Bueno, no quería decírtelo así. Quería que todo fuera muy romántico y no comenzar así un momento especial…

«Va a pedirme que me case con él», pensó Isabella, incorporándose presa del pánico.

—Escúchame. Tenemos que dejar algo muy claro. El sexo ha sido fantástico, pero eso no significa que esté dispuesta a transformarlo en un compromiso permanente.

—Has dejado a Jacob y has venido aquí —dijo él, incorporándose también con un gesto duro en el rostro—. Acabas de decir que quieres pasar el fin de semana conmigo…

—¡Lo sé! Sin embargo, nunca hubiera creído ni en un millón de años que tú querrías casarte.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque… porque… ¡Los casados no tienen aventuras sexuales como las nuestras, Edward! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Estropearlo todo?

* * *

_**Cada vez esta mas emocionante verdad? que creen que pasara? Ya nos acercamos al final. Felices fiestas nos leemos la proxima semana cuidense.**_


	20. Chapter 19

_**Los personajes no pertenecen ni la historia yo solo juego con ella.

* * *

**_

Capítulo 19

—A ver si lo entiendo —dijo Edward, atónito—. ¿Estás diciendo que no quieres casarte conmigo porque soy demasiado bueno en la cama?

—Sé que suena ridículo, pero piénsalo…

—¡Es tan ridículo que ni siquiera puedo pensarlo! ¿Cómo puede ser que no quieras que nos pasemos el resto de nuestras vidas disfrutando de un sexo tan maravilloso? ¿Se puede saber qué tiene eso de malo?

—¿Has oído lo que acabas de decir? ¿Crees que eso deja sitio para las cosas verdaderamente importantes, como cuidar de los hijos, ganarse la vida…? ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Nos parecemos demasiado. Cuando estamos juntos, nos convertimos en un par de niños que se animan el uno al otro para pasarse todo el tiempo jugando. ¿Quién de los dos sería el sensato, el que dijera que es suficiente y pusiera la comida en la mesa?

—¡Estoy seguro de que sabríamos cómo hacerlo! No dejaríamos que nuestro mundo se fuera al garete solo por el sexo. Estaríamos al tanto de las cosas y…

—¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué se te está rebosando el agua del jacuzzi? ¿Cómo ha ocurrido eso?

—¡Maldición!

Edward se dirigió al cuarto de baño, caminando sobre la moqueta húmeda y salpicando sobre los charcos para poder ir a cerrar los grifos, que estaban abiertos al máximo. A continuación, cubrió el suelo de toallas para que absorbieran el agua. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que todo se hubiera estropeado en tan pocos minutos? Lo que Isabella le decía no tenía ningún sentido, pero aún no había terminado con la discusión.

—Muy bien —dijo, mientras salía del cuarto de baño—. Evidentemente, hemos tenido una falta de comunicación, pero… ¿te estás vistiendo?

—Sí. Creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa.

—Habla por ti misma. Yo estaba pensando en un fin de semana de escándalo.

—Exactamente. Eso es lo que ocurre cuando estamos juntos. Es un escándalo.

—Se suponía que era algo bueno… —replicó él. Rápidamente, agarró los pantalones del suelo y se los puso—. Disfrutar el uno del otro —añadió, mientras salía del dormitorio detrás de ella abrochándose los botones por el camino.

—Hasta cierto punto. Nunca he conocido a ninguna pareja tan salvaje como nosotros —comentó ella, poniéndose el sujetador cuando lo encontró en la escalera.

—Estoy seguro de que perderemos algo de intensidad a medida que vaya pasando el tiempo.

—Eso creía yo que ocurriría cuando Jacob hubiera quedado al margen —añadió, mientras se colocaba la blusa—, pero nada. Esta noche creo que te deseo todavía más…

—¡Un momento! Está bien. Quieres que uno de nosotros sea el responsable en esta relación. Yo lo seré y no te imaginas lo responsable que voy a ser…

—No —repuso ella. Encontró los zapatos al pie de la escalera—. Voy a serlo yo y voy a empezar ahora mismo. Voy a tener las agallas de terminar con esto cuando aún es posible.

—¿Significa eso que, si te quedas, crees que no te podrás marchar?

—Tal vez… No me malinterpretes. Creo que lo nuestro ha sido maravilloso —susurró ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Pero no es la vida real. Yo quiero tener una casa, hijos…

—¡Y yo también, maldita sea!

—Yo creo que lo estropearíamos todo. Adiós, Edward —concluyó. Tomó su chaqueta y su bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Isabella, por favor. No te vayas. Por favor, no te vayas…

—Es por nuestro bien…

—¡Isabella! Escúchame, no te vayas —Insistió él, desesperado. Sin embargo, no pudo detenerla. Ella abrió la puerta y se marchó—. Isabella, yo… te amo.

Edward se pasó el fin de semana ocupándose de los asuntos que había descuidado durante la semana. No dejaba de repasar una y otra vez lo que Isabella le había dicho con la esperanza de encontrar una manera para convencerla de que se había equivocado. Por primera vez en muchos años, se encontraba con un desafío que no sabía resolver.

Aparentemente, había hecho un estupendo trabajo para convencerla de que le encantaban las aventuras sexuales y ella lo había creído a pies juntillas, tanto que no sabía lo que podía hacer para borrar esa impresión. Necesitaría meses, quizá años, para demostrarle que podían tener una vida que incluyera sexo maravilloso y el resto de los elementos que ambos deseaban.

Cuando llegó el lunes por la mañana a su despacho, se puso a trabajar como loco. No podía entregarle así las cosas a Heidi y, además, el trabajo lo ayudaba a olvidar. El tiempo contribuiría para olvidar a Isabella y, entonces, podría seguir con su plan de volver a tener una vida privada. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que el plan carecía ya de atractivo para él. Solo deseaba hacer hueco en su vida para Isabella. Si ella no quería ocuparlo, no había razón alguna para hacerlo.

Para cuando Heidi llegó al despacho, se había tomado ya una cafetera entera y estaba nervioso e irritable.

—Me sorprende verte aquí tan temprano —dijo ella.

—Pues es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando. La chica ha dicho «no».

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Heidi, sentándose en una silla—. ¿Le has pedido ya que se case contigo?

—Más o menos…

—La mayoría de las mujeres no reacciona muy bien si se lo piden «más o menos»…

—De lo que no hay duda es de que lo he estropeado todo, aunque no habría importado de todos modos. Ella no cree que seamos buenos el uno para el otro.

—¿Te importa que te pregunte por qué?

—Bueno, nuestra relación comenzó de un modo muy… físico —admitió—. Con mucha química. Isabella piensa que esa química será precisamente lo que nos impida llevar una vida normal.

Heidi lo miró atónita. Entonces, apartó los ojos y frunció con fuerza los labios. Finalmente, se le escapó una carcajada y luego otra.

—Lo siento —susurró, entre risas—, sé que lo estás pasando muy mal…

—No te culpo, Heidi. Ojalá yo también me pudiera reír. En mi vida me he sentido tan ridículo.

—¿Tan indisciplinado cree que eres?

—Supongo que sí.

—Pues se equivoca. Eres el hombre de treinta y tres años más disciplinado que conozco.

—De eso precisamente se trata. Esta semana… no me he comportado así exactamente. Y no es que nuestra relación sea muy larga.

—Entiendo…

—Bueno, Heidi, no deseo hablar más del tema por el momento. Dame un poco de tiempo y estaré bien.

—Sé que eres un hombre fuerte y que te pondrás bien —afirmó ella. Con eso, se levantó y salió del despacho.

Edward deseó tener la misma confianza que su secretaria. Sentía que tenía un enorme agujero negro en el lugar que hasta entonces había ocupado su corazón.

El lunes por la tarde, la determinación de Isabella por comportarse con normalidad estaba flaqueando. No había dormido muy bien desde hacía tres noches y, por lo tanto, no se encontraba en muy buena forma para enfrentarse con Jacob. A pesar de todo, se había comportado con normalidad cada vez que se había encontrado con su ex novio. Por su parte, él la había tratado con indiferencia.

El único momento de satisfacción que había tenido en todo el día había sido cuando su vecina Jessica había llegado al bufete para dejar al descubierto la infidelidad de Isabella. Ella se la había encontrado en el pasillo, cuando iba al despacho de Jacob, y había tenido gran placer en anunciarle que su ex ya lo sabía todo.

Al principio, Jessica había parecido desilusionada, pero enseguida se había animado al darse cuenta de que Jacob era un hombre libre. Con la excusa de pedirle consejo para el contrato de su nuevo piso, había ido a verlo de todos modos. Isabella estaba segura de que ella seria la pareja perfecta para Jacob.

Estaba mirando las flores que Edward le había regalado cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. No creía que fuera Edward, aunque casi esperaba que fuera él. Estaba segura de que la llamaría. Sin embargo, era Linda.

—Hay aquí una mujer llamada Heidi Ferguson que quiere verte. No tiene cita. ¿Puedes hablar con ella ahora o prefieres que le dé cita para más tarde?

¿Heidi? Era imposible que fuera la Heidi de Edward. A pesar de todo, sintió un cosquilleo por la espalda.

—La veré ahora. Hazla pasar.

Momentos después, una mujer pelirroja, de unos cincuenta y tanto años, entró en su despacho. Isabella se puso de pie para recibirla.

—Me llamo Heidi Ferguson —dijo la mujer, al tiempo que le extendía una mano.

—Isabella Swan —replicó ella, estrechándosela—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—Escucharme un rato.

—Por supuesto. Siéntese.

—Gracias —repuso ella, tomando asiendo al mismo tiempo que Isabella. Entonces, miró a su alrededor—. Estoy segura de que ha tenido que trabajar mucho para conseguir esto.

—Sí…

—Yo admiro el trabajo duro. No resulta fácil marcarse objetivos y luego hacer lo necesario para conseguirlos. Hace falta carácter.

—Gracias.

—Me alegra comprobar que usted lo tiene, pero no me sorprende. Me la recomendaron mucho.

—¿De verdad? ¿Conoce a uno de mis clientes?

—Soy la secretaria de Edward Cullen.

—¿Y tiene algún asunto legal del que quiere que me ocupe? —replicó, a pesar de que sabía que se estaba sonrojando.

—En realidad, dentro de unas pocas semanas, así será. Edward y yo estamos redactando un nuevo contrato para mí puesto de trabajo en el que se detallan mis nuevos deberes, dado que él va a delegar más responsabilidad en mí. Yo confío plenamente en él, pero ha insistido en que me consiga un abogado por si le ocurre algo a él y alguien empieza a cuestionar mi autoridad. Sin embargo, esa no esa la razón por la que he venido hoy a verla. De hecho, Edward me mataría si supiera que estoy aquí. No me ha gustado tener que mentirle para poder venir, pero sé que si se hubiera enterado, me habría despedido. Supongo que eso le dará idea de lo mucho que se habría disgustado.

—Yo no se lo diré, pero le advierto que si ha venido para que yo reconsidere mi relación con él, está perdiendo el tiempo.

—Ya me imaginé que diría algo así. Escúcheme. Usted es abogada y sé que en su profesión solo se mueven con pruebas. Por lo que sé, sé que solo ha escuchado un lado del caso en lo que se refiere a Edward. No se preocupe —dijo Heidi, al ver que Isabella se sonrojaba—. Yo no conozco los detalles, pero lo que sí sé es que usted piensa que la combinación de Edward y de usted tiene como resultado el caos, algo que no desea.

—Así es.

—Por eso, yo quiero darle más pruebas. Solo conoce a Edward desde hace unos días, y yo desde hace ocho años. No creo que pueda tomar la decisión que ha tomado con tan poca información.

—Muy bien —dijo Isabella, sorprendida—. La escucho.

Heidi le explicó cómo Edward, con poco capital, había trabajado día y noche para levantar Mercury Communications, cómo trataba a sus clientes y cómo, a lo largo de aquellos ochos años había conseguido que la empresa creciera hasta convertirse en un negocio muy boyante.

—¿Cree usted que es así como se comportaría un hombre irresponsable? —concluyó.

—No. No, claro que no, pero ¿y si ha cambiado?

—No ha cambiado. Cuando Edward hace algo, lo hace a conciencia. No hay nada que le guste más que un desafío. Al principio, a él solo le interesaba conquistarla. Esa fue la parte que vio.

—Sí, pero…

—Deje que consiga su objetivo y verá cómo vuelve a recuperar el equilibrio. De hecho, eso es precisamente lo que está tratando de hacer al delegar ciertas responsabilidades en mí. Sabe que ha perdido el control de su vida. Desea tener una familia y la desea desesperadamente a usted. No lo castigue por haberse entregado en cuerpo y alma a su objetivo. Quiere tenerla a usted, tener una familia… Le aseguro que entonces será un hombre feliz. Dele una oportunidad.

Isabella sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Había castigado a Edward porque él había hecho todo lo posible para conquistarla. Tragó saliva y aguantó las lágrimas. Pobre Edward. Debía de sentirse tan confuso…

—Veo por la expresión de sus ojos que la he hecho entender —concluyó Heidi poniéndose de pie—, así que es mejor que me vaya. Mi cita con el dentista debe de haber terminado ya.

—Yo… —susurró Isabella, levantándose también— no sé lo que tengo que hacer ahora. ¿Cuál es el mejor modo de decirle que…?

—¿Ha estado usted alguna vez en su despacho?

—No.

—Entonces, le sugiero que vaya a última hora. Le garantizo que estará trabajando hasta muy tarde, como siempre hace… a excepción de la semana pasada.

—Lo haré, aunque solo sea para disculparme.

—Es un comienzo —afirmó Heidi, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Con eso, se marchó del despacho.

Edward se alegraba de que Heidi hubiera tenido que ir al dentista aquella tarde. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más se lamentaba de haberle contado su problema con Isabella. Nunca olvidaría cómo se había reído…

Tal vez, algún día, conseguiría reírse él también. En realidad, comprendía que la situación era muy divertida… aunque solo si no se estaba implicado en ella. Por el momento, prefería concentrarse en su trabajo para poder olvidar a Isabella Swan.

Cuando Heidi regresó del dentista, lo hizo de muy buen humor, tanto que Edward se preguntó si se habría enamorado de su dentista. No obstante, considerando la atención que no dejaba de prestarle, se alegró mucho cuando llegaron las cinco y se marchó a su casa. Así se quedaba a gusto para poder solazarse en su desgracia.

Quince o veinte minutos más tarde, oyó que la puerta volvía a abrirse. Esperaba que no hubiera decidido llevarle la cena. No quería que lo tratara como si fuera un ser desvalido.

—Trabajas demasiado duro —dijo una voz desde la puerta, la voz que llevaba escuchando en sueños desde hada tres noches.

Cuando se volvió a mirarla, dedujo que había ido a verlo después del trabajo. Iba vestida elegantemente, con un traje de falda de color verde y unos zapatos de tacón. Aquel atuendo resaltaba sus maravillosas piernas. No se podía decir que los tres últimos días le hubieran resultado duros. Estaba radiante.

—Hola, Isabella. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —preguntó. Había decidido controlar sus impulsos para demostrarle que no era el maníaco que ella creía.

—Perdonarme.

—¿Por qué? —replicó él.

El pulso se le aceleró sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—Por sacar conclusiones sobre la clase de hombre que eres. Por pensar que el sexo es lo único que te importa.

—Y me importa mucho.

—A mí también, pero no conseguí superar mis estudios de Derecho sin disciplina. Igual que tú con esta empresa. En eso también nos parecemos mucho. Los dos hemos trabajado muy duro…

Edward apretó la mandíbula. Podía oler su perfume desde allí. Se estaba excitando, pero quería demostrarle que sabía controlarse. En aquel momento, Isabella se acercó a la mesa y se inclinó sobre ella. La blusa se le abrió un poco.

—Saqué unas conclusiones muy estúpidas de los días que pasamos juntos. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estar disgustado conmigo, pero me preguntaba si… si la oferta sigue en pie.

—¿Qué oferta? —preguntó Edward.

En lo único que podía pensar en aquellos momentos era en hacerle el amor hasta que los dos cayeran agotados.

—Tienes razón —susurró ella, desilusionada—. Tenía que haber imaginado que lo había estropeado todo… No debería haberte molestado —añadió, y se alejó del escritorio con la intención de marcharse.

—Espera —dijo, y le agarró la muñeca.

—Edward, lo siento mucho —musitó ella, mirándolo a los ojos—, me diste la oportunidad de la que toda mujer desearía disponer y yo te la tiré a la cara. A pesar de mi respuesta entonces, quiero que sepas que… que me siento muy honrada de que una vez pensaras que…

—¿Que te amo? —murmuró él—. Y sigo amándote. No me puedo imaginar una vida mejor que estando casado contigo.

—¿Me… me amas?

—Sí —respondió Edward.

Se levantó de su sillón y, sin soltarle la muñeca, rodeó el escritorio.

—¿Lo he estropeado todo?

—No, pero yo tampoco quiero estropearlo todo ahora. ¿Estabas tratando de ver si saltaba al verte apoyada sobre mi escritorio de esa manera?

—¡No! ¿Creíste que te estaba poniendo a prueba?

—Se me pasó por la cabeza. Después de todo, tú me dijiste que…

—Debes de pensar que soy horrible.

—Creo que eres maravillosa, y tan sexy que algunas veces pierdo el control. Lo admito.

—Yo siento lo mismo por ti y me alegro de que los dos pensemos igual —susurró, con los ojos llenos de alegría—. Fui una idiota que no supo reconocer que… que se había enamorado.

—¿Estás segura? Tiene que haber más que sexo entre nosotros, Isabella. Si crees que eso es lo único…

—Claro que hay mucho más que sexo entre nosotros. Tenemos confianza. No podríamos haber disfrutado de ese mismo sexo sin confiar el uno en el otro. Nunca le había confiado a nadie mis fantasías… Resulta extraño que pudiera hacerlo y que luego no me diera cuenta de que también podía confiarte mis sueños.

—Claro que puedes.

—Ahora lo sé… ¿Quieres… casarte conmigo?

—Por supuesto —contestó él, embargado por la emoción.

Entonces, la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

—Y tendremos una casa, e hijos… Y mucho, mucho sexo.

—¿Seguro? ¿No creerás que eso es lo único que…?

—Mira las pruebas. Llevo en tu despacho más de diez minutos y aún no me has sugerido que hagamos el amor encima de la mesa.

—Me he estado conteniendo…

—Pues no lo hagas…

—¿Quieres hacer el amor encima de la mesa?

—Sí, y en el jacuzzi, en la mesa de la cocina, en la de picnic y…

—¿En la de picnic? Yo no tengo mesa de picnic —replicó él, mientras la colocaba encima del escritorio, entre sus piernas.

—Pensaba pedírsela a mis padres como regalo de boda —susurró ella, estrechándolo entre sus brazos.

Una boda. Se iban a casar. Edward la besó ansiosamente. Se sentía tan feliz que estaba dispuesto a olvidarse del sexo en aquella ocasión. Les quedaban cincuenta o sesenta años para disfrutar de sus cuerpos…

—Te amo tanto —susurró.

—Y yo también, Edward. Desesperadamente. Con todo mi corazón, pero lo que más deseo es que me metas la mano por debajo de la falda.

Tal y como ella le había pedido, Edward le deslizó la mano entre las piernas. Entonces, descubrió que no llevaba ropa interior.

—¿Isabella?

—Deja que la aventura continúe, cariño —contestó ella riendo suavemente.

* * *

_**Bueno mis queridas lectora este es el penultimo capitulo de esta excitante historia espero que les haya gustado mucho, Nos leemos en el ultimo capitulo. Cuidense  
**_


	21. Chapter 20

_**Los personajes no pertenecen ni la historia yo solo juego con ella. (nota abajo)  


* * *

**_

Epílogo

Un año más tarde…

Mientras subían por un empinado sendero, de los muchos que rodeaban la ciudad de Sedona, Isabella se detuvo para beber un poco. Edward no se dio cuenta y siguió ascendiendo sin ella, pero a Isabella no le importó. Le encantaba observar cómo se flexionaban las fuertes piernas de su marido para escalar las rocas. Tras diez meses de alegría marital, aún se le hacía la boca agua al mirarle el firme trasero.

El plan era subir hasta lo alto de aquella formación rocosa para hacer el amor. Habían elegido un día de diario y un sendero poco frecuentado. Isabella llevaba una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos de hombre, sin braguitas, que le darían a Edward acceso inmediato cuando hubieran elegido el lugar.

Desgraciadamente, nunca se habían dado cuenta de cuántos helicópteros sobrevolaban la zona para mostrársela a los turistas. Sin embargo, Isabella no quería abandonar la idea. Miró a su alrededor y vio un hueco entre las rocas que parecía lo suficientemente grande para darles intimidad. Sonrió.

—¡Edward! ¡Regresa aquí! —le gritó a su esposo, muy satisfecha—. Quiero que bajes aquí. Tengo una idea.

—De acuerdo.

A medida que se iba acercando, Isabella pensó lo guapo que era. Todos los días tenía que pellizcarse para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando y de que se había casado con él en noviembre. En cuestión de meses, habían creado el paraíso. Alternaban entre el apartamento de Phoenix y la cabaña que habían comprado en Oak Creek. Ella había dejado Traynor y Sizemore para abrir su propio bufete. Era pequeño, pero ya tenía clientes en Sedona y en Phoenix, aunque trataba de no aceptar demasiados casos para tener tiempo de sobra para las aventuras que planeaban, como la de aquel día.

Heidi se ocupaba muy bien de Mercury, por lo que Edward había decidido abrir un negocio de consultoría en su casa, aunque había limitado el número de sus clientes. Así, se habían creado una vida perfecta.

Casi perfecta. Solo faltaba una cosa. Isabella sonrió al pensar en la sorpresa que le había preparado.

—Pareces muy contenta contigo misma —dijo Edward, al llegar a su lado—. ¿Qué se te ha pasado por esa cabeza tan fértil que tienes?

Isabella esperaba que no fuera solo su cabeza la única cosa que fuera fértil aquel día.

—He encontrado una alternativa para que podamos hacer el amor en las rocas. Hay demasiados helicópteros como para seguir subiendo. Creo que podríamos utilizar el espacio que hay entre esas rocas… Ya sabes, si tú me sujetas contra ellas.

—Es una de mis posturas favoritas. Ya te imagino con el trasero contra una piedra y los pies apoyados contra otra para que me pueda meter entre tus piernas… ¿Es así como lo habías pensado?

—Sí —susurró ella.

Edward se quitó las gafas de sol y la mochila de los hombros. Dejó ambos objetos en el suelo.

—Pues vamos. Creo que ya no puedo esperar ni un momento.

—¿No te importa que no subamos hasta la cima? —preguntó ella, despojándose también de gafas y mochila.

—Claro que no. ¿Crees que quería subir por la vista? —replicó. Con cuidado, la colocó entre las piedras y luego le agarró el trasero con las dos manos—. Te sujetaré hasta que estés segura de que no te vas a caer.

—Bien —dijo Isabella. Mientras se acomodaba, no dejaba de pensar en su sorpresa y el corazón le latía a toda velocidad por la anticipación—. La piedra está caliente…

—Me apuesto algo a que no tanto como tú… —murmuró él. Comenzó a besarla, mordisqueándole suavemente los labios al tiempo que le apretaba el trasero—. Y sabes maravillosamente…

—Tú también.

—Bueno, ¿estás preparada? ¿Puedo soltarte para sacarme el preservativo?

—Puedes soltarme para bajarte la bragueta, pero sobre lo del preservativo… Olvidémonos de él.

—¿Acabas de decir lo que creo que has dicho? —preguntó él, con la excitación reflejada en los ojos.

—Sí. ¿Te asusta?

—Claro que no. Llevo meses pensándolo, pero no quería meterte prisa.

—Lo mismo me pasaba a mi —dijo Isabella, con una sonrisa—, pero tengo la fantasía de que me penetras y… y hacemos un niño.

—Me encanta esa fantasía —afirmó Edward, con dulzura—. Y la deseo —añadió, al tiempo que se bajaba la cremallera de los pantalones.

—Igual que yo deseo eso —comentó ella, cuando vio el pene erecto.

—Y lo vas a conseguir. Por fin hacemos el amor sin látex —susurró, con la voz llena de deseo, mientras le bajaba el pantalón—. ¿Lista?

—Más que nunca —replicó ella. Inmediatamente, Edward le agarró las caderas y se hundió en ella.

—¿Qué tal?

—Mmm… Maravilloso.

—Quiero que abras los ojos cuando vuelva a moverme. Quiero ver cómo se oscurecen y se excitan…

Isabella hizo lo que Edward le había pedido, mirando los ojos de él, llenos de lujuria y deseo.

—Vamos…

—Ohhh… esto es fantástico…

—Yo estoy completamente de acuerdo. Ahora, vamos a hacer ese niño… —susurró ella.

—Sí… ¿Estamos haciendo un niño o una niña?

—No sé, pero hay otra cosa que sí sé…

—¿Qué? —preguntó él moviéndose más profundamente dentro de su esposa.

—Que de todas las aventuras… —musitó— esta es mi favorita.

* * *

_**Bueno mis queridas lectoras este es el fin espero que les haya gustado la historia tanto como a mi y disculpen la tardanza pero me quede sin internet, ahora me queda terminar mi otra historia y encontrar otra para adptar se aceptan opiniones y recomendaciones. Nos seguimos leyendo cuidense.**_

_** M u c h a s G r a c i a s P o r L e e r m e  
**_


End file.
